


Five Little Monkeys / Пять обезьянок*

by Oricat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Prostitution, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Как известно, бывших копов не бывает. А бывают ли бывшие шлюхи?..</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Five Little Monkeys / Пять обезьянок*

**Author's Note:**

> * строчка из детской песенки

Дженсен снова сидел в баре и надирался. Сегодня у него был особенно трудный выбор: потратить деньги на такси и уехать подальше в поисках бара подешевле или напиться в ближайшем, купив на сэкономленное еще порцию дешевого виски. Дома он пить не мог. Дома вдоль стены стояли коробки, подписанные аккуратным почерком Дэннил, в которых лежали его готовые к отправке вещи. Больше, чем он ожидал. Дэннил скрупулёзно вычищала из дома всё, что могло ей напоминать о его присутствии, весь хлам, скопившийся за восемь лет, вещи, которые ему было жалко выбросить, но которые он вряд ли распаковал бы в ближайший год или два на новом месте. Знать бы еще, где это его новое место…  
Дэннил ушла не от него, она ушла к другому, не в силах больше терпеть его пьянство и наплевательское отношение к самому себе. Если ему было на себя плевать, то почему должно быть не всё равно Дэннил? А Райли хороший друг, надежный, непьющий, перспективный. Он чуть ли не благословения просил у Дженсена на их встречи. Дэннил даже не повесила на стены ни одной их фотографии, щадя чувства Дженсена. А может, просто готовила дом к продаже. Чувство вины изглодало Дженсена, оно прогрызло огромную дыру, которую он пытался заполнить до краёв алкоголем, и поначалу ему казалось, что это удается. Но он сам не хотел вызывать жалости ни в ком, особенно в Дэннил.  
Деньги заканчивались, виски был дрянным, встреченный в баре одноклассник – мерзким и занудным. Дженсен вяло удивлялся, как можно сочетать в себе эти два не лучших качества, но Дэну удавалось: он похихикивал, втягивая сквозь зубы текущие слюни, при этом нудел, перечисляя школьные случаи, которых Дженсен совершенно не помнил, но исправно кивал в нужных местах. Однако следующая фраза выбила его из задумчивости:  
\- Дженсен, слышал, у тебя проблемы с работой…  
\- Нет работы – нет проблемы, – мрачно хмыкнул Дженсен, опрокинул остатки виски в рот, стукнул стаканом о стойку и поднялся. – Счастливо, Дэн, было приятно поболтать.  
\- Погоди, – взгляд Дэна стал цепким, а Дженсен понял, что совершенно растерял все навыки и спьяну купился на торчащие заячьи зубы, раннюю проплешину на голове и пустые разговоры. Дэн оказался с секретом. – Могу подкинуть работёнку.

Через два дня, которые ему дали на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, Дженсен стоял перед забранной решеткой дверью на 62-й улице Южного Эл-Эй и не решался нажать кнопку звонка. По словам Дэна, работа предлагалась непыльная – водитель-охранник, платят прилично, лишнего не спрашивают. И Дженсен очень им подходит. Особенно если протрезвеет, побреется и переоденется в чистое. Так Дэн и сказал, написал адрес на картонном костере, посмотрел пристально, хлопнул по плечу и ушел, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Дженсен потоптался еще немного, оглядываясь через улицу: жаркое марево над асфальтом, полная мексиканка в проеме соседнего магазинчика комиссионной одежды, что-то там о слове божьем на вывеске и глухой забор под ней с табличкой «Не входить!». Над входом висела камера, не особо скрываясь, подмигивала красным, поэтому тот, кто внутри, уже наверняка в курсе, что Дженсен торчит под дверью. Хватит мяться! Решетка щелкнула электронным замком, открываясь, и Дженсен поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж.  
Пустая комната: только стол, лэптоп и человек за ним, да под потолком лениво трепыхается вентилятор. Дженсен подошел к столу и остановился, не зная, куда себя деть – тут не было даже лишнего стула.  
\- Дженсен Росс Эклз, тридцать лет, разведен, безработный. - Человек открыл пухлую папку, полистал ее, захлопнул, придавив сверху ладонью, и снова заговорил, глядя на Дженсена: – Бывший коп. Есть разрешение на ношение оружия, навыки экстремального вождения и рукопашного боя. Приятная внешность. – Полуденный свет из окна за спиной мужчины мешал разглядеть его, но Дженсен чувствовал на себе ощупывающий взгляд, слышал, что тот улыбается. – А большего нам и не надо.  
Мужчина выдвинул ящик стола, выложил на стол ключи, брелок, пластиковую карту, два картонных прямоугольника – цветной и белый – прокомментировал:  
\- Заберешь машину из мастерской, тут недалеко, адрес на визитке, документы возьмешь у Фернандо, он тебя встретит. Ключи от твоего дома в Арлете, на карточке твой аванс – оденься поприличнее. Это – брелок от ворот Дома в Бербанке, завтра утром будь там, зайдешь через гараж, спросишь Джоди, она введет тебя в курс дела. Тут адреса домов, – он двинул пальцем белую бумажку. – Пить на радостях не советую. Надеюсь, у тебя хорошая память: запоминать придётся много, записывать ничего нельзя. Вопросы есть?  
Вопросов было слишком много, но Дженсен не знал, как задать их правильно. Наконец он вычленил один, как ему показалось, немаловажный:  
\- Оружие. Что насчет оружия?  
Человек одобрительно хмыкнул, склонив голову к плечу.  
\- Тебе выдадут. Постоянно носить с собой не надо. Только в особых случаях.  
Вопросов стало ещё больше, но Дженсен не решился задавать новые. Как бы то ни было, судя по скупости ответов, всё необходимое на сегодня ему сказали, а дальше он разберется по ходу дела.  
Ведь всегда можно отказаться и уйти.

Автомастерская находилась неподалеку, и Дженсен решил пройтись до нее пешком, несмотря на палящую жару и отсутствие тени на голых улицах. Он хотел привести в порядок мысли, сообразить, во что же вляпался – не так обычно принимают на работу, у него даже документов не спросили. Но смог только убедиться, что он точно не хочет возвращаться к тому, что было: бывшему дому, бывшей жене и сочувственно-брезгливым взглядам. Не хочет выпрашивать еще одну отсрочку. У него в руках были ключи от жилья и деньги, и не ему придираться к законности его найма. Не теперь.  
Серебристый «Тахо», припаркованный возле мастерской между потрепанной «Хондой-Аккорд» и ржавым «Плимутом», казался прохладной скалой. Дженсен забрал документы у молчаливого мексиканца, который вышел на писк сигнализации, влез внутрь и, довольно мурча под нос, включил кондиционер. Определенно, жизнь налаживалась.  
Ему даже понравился его новый дом на Осборн-стрит в Арлете. Нет, конечно не новый, тоскливого блекло-желтого цвета, с микроскопическим внутренним двориком и кухонькой в полуподвале, с душевой кабиной вместо ванны и почти без мебели. Зато район спокойный, машины поприличнее... Дженсен старался не сравнивать. Не трущобы – и ладно.  
Он впервые за долгое время проспал до самого утра, не вскакивая посреди ночи с хмельной головой, не мучаясь жаждой и кошмарами. И отражение в зеркале ему снова нравилось: ушла муть из глаз, улыбка не походила на механическую демонстрацию зубов, а без неряшливой бороды он наконец-то стал выглядеть на свои тридцать.  
***  
На Бел-Эйр-драйв 1140 – новое место работы – Дженсен приехал ровно в восемь, решив, что расплывчатое «утром» не означает самую рань и, будь он нужен срочно, ему указали бы точное время. Со стороны улицы участок ограждал высокий металлический штакетник, густые кусты мешали рассмотреть пространство за ним. Подъездная дорожка широкой дугой огибала участок и упиралась в ворота со стороны гор. Глухо, тихо, вдали от посторонних глаз.  
Дом за послушно открывшимися воротами оказался огромным особняком в современном стиле – много стекла, чёткие строгие линии, глянцевый белый цвет. Все окна зашторены. У Дженсена появилась ещё парочка версий, кого именно ему придется возить и охранять. Он проехал по шуршащей гравием дорожке в открытый гараж и поднялся через дверь у дальней стены в дом. И чуть не наткнулся на женщину, миниатюрную брюнетку лет сорока, которая стояла в небольшом коридорчике, скрестив руки на груди, и, нахмурившись, неприветливо осматривала его с головы до ног.  
\- Ты – Дженсен? – голос хриплый, как после сна. Взгляд тяжелый, неулыбчивое лицо.  
\- Дженсен Эклз. А вы?..  
\- Зови меня Джоди. А ты просто Дженсен. Почему в такую рань?.. – она подавила зевок.  
\- Мне сказали приехать утром, – Дженсену начало казаться, что разговор становится странным.  
Джоди что-то сердито прошипела себе под нос, развернулась и поманила Дженсена за собой.  
\- Больше так рано не приезжай, если только специально не скажут. Вообще раньше полудня тут делать обычно нечего. Пошли, покажу тебе всё, и проваливай до вечера, сегодня еще Джейсон работает, – и тут же пояснила: – Твой сменщик. Графика никакого нет: вызывают – ты едешь.  
Они пришли в небольшую комнату с двумя прозрачными стенами, за которыми хорошо просматривался подъезд к дому и бассейн. Строгий черный кожаный диван, абстракции в рамках на стенах, угол занимала небольшая кухня с холодильником и кофеваркой, чуть дальше в стену был вмонтирован сейф, – официальная обстановка.  
\- Это твоя комната. Можешь сидеть здесь, можешь дома, но будь готов быстро доехать – наши клиенты ждать не любят.  
\- Может, мне уже скажут, кого я должен возить? – не выдержал Дженсен.  
Джоди уставилась на него, как на полоумного, и вдруг расхохоталась неожиданно звонко, разом скинув свой возраст и став похожей на задорную девчонку.  
\- Так тебе не сказали? – спросила она, отсмеявшись, и стала легко похлопывать под нижними веками подушечками пальцев, закатив глаза.  
\- Нет.  
\- Знакомься, Дженсен, – Джоди закончила странные манипуляции с лицом и обвела вид за окном широким жестом, – эскорт-агентство «Парадизо». Возить будешь наших девочек к клиентам. Надеюсь, мне не надо тебе объяснять, для чего, ты же коп, хоть и бывший. Кстати, ты натурал?  
\- А какое это?.. – начал Дженсен.  
\- Неважно, – перебила его Джоди. – Будешь флиртовать, заигрывать, трогать кого-то из девочек – штраф. Опоздаете к клиенту – штраф. И с тебя, и с него.  
\- С кого «с него»? – Дженсен начал злиться. А Джоди, похоже, снова собиралась рассмеяться.  
\- Вот гад этот Фред, – почему-то сказала она, приложив ладони к щекам и натягивая кожу на лице. – У меня аллергия на ботокс, мне же нельзя столько смеяться – морщины… – Джоди прокашлялась и резко сменила тон: – А теперь серьёзно. Тебе будут очень хорошо платить, Дженсен, и в первую очередь это плата за твоё молчание. Пока ты молча делаешь то, что тебе говорят – у нас у всех всё хорошо. Но если у тебя, неудачника, пьяницы, которого турнули из полиции с «волчьим билетом», взыграет совесть или проснутся моральные принципы, то про деньги можешь забыть. И начать думать о своём здоровье. Это не угроза, это предупреждение. Сейчас ты еще можешь уйти, – добавила она устало и опустилась на скрипнувший кожей диван.  
После смерти Эдди у Дженсена не осталось никаких принципов. Только туловище с физиологическими потребностями и ощущение никчемности. И развозить шлюх – логичное продолжение его «карьеры». А то, что он не бомжует на свалке – вообще достижение. Шлюхи так шлюхи, не так уж и плохо.  
\- Купишь светлый легкий пиджак, белую рубашку, джинсы поприличнее – особо наряжаться не надо, но одежда должна быть чистой и новой, – продолжила Джоди, будто и не сомневалась в решении Дженсена. – Не сверкай кобурой, если придётся надеть, нож можешь носить как тебе удобнее. Код от сейфа скажу позже. Ничего не записывай! В восемь вечера будь здесь, повезешь Инди.  
Она выжидательно уставилась на Дженсена.  
\- Можно кофе выпить? – выдохнул тот. Сейчас, когда ему поставили четкую цель, пусть всего и на ближайшие несколько часов, стало легче. Может, тому был виной кондиционированный воздух и умиротворяющий вид за окном, но ему удалось включиться, задышать, начать думать. Пусть всего лишь о том, где можно купить хорошую одежду, зато не о том, где напиться вечером.  
\- Это твои владения, – усмехнулась Джоди и поправила сама себя: – Ну, твои и Джейсона. Может, пересечётесь сегодня вечером, познакомитесь. Ах, да, чуть не забыла! – она пошарила в кармане кардигана и вытащила древнюю «Нокиа». – Это твой рабочий телефон.  
Дженсен шагнул, взял из ее рук аппарат и машинально пролистал контакты: «Джоди», «Дом», уже знакомое название автомастерской и безликие «врач», «еда» и «стилист».  
\- Пей свой кофе, а я пошла спать. – Она встала, поправила волосы, глядя на отражение в зеркальной дверце холодильника, приподняв подбородок, погладила свою шею и, бормоча что-то про красоту и сон, вышла за дверь.  
Кофемашина варила чудный эспрессо, Дженсен приканчивал уже вторую чашку и строил планы. Сначала надо съездить к Дэннил и забрать свои вещи, очень хорошо, что в «Тахо» они влезут за раз. Потом прикупить одежды и позавтракать или наоборот, но забрать вещи – в первую очередь.  
***  
Дэннил не скрывала своей радости, когда Дженсен, загрузив коробки, отдал ей ключ от дома.  
\- Я рада за тебя, Дженсен, правда, – она потрепала его по плечу, не решаясь приобнять, – теперь у тебя всё наладится. С такой работой пить бросишь, верно?  
Дженсен кивнул. Он сказал ей, что машина служебная и что принят водителем, а Дэннил не стала ничего уточнять. Только помогла побыстрее перенести вещи в машину, потому что «на работу опаздываю, давай поторопимся».  
Дэннил помахала ему рукой, когда он садился за руль, развернулась и ушла в дом, тут же набирая кого-то по телефону. Наверняка хотела обрадовать Райли.  
В магазине одежды покупателей в такое время было негусто, поэтому две девушки-продавщицы с утренним энтузиазмом взялись за Дженсена, и через полчаса он вышел, нагруженный пакетами и с номерами Кэти и Синди, которые они незаметно друг от друга сунули ему в один и тот же карман. Дженсен уже начал забывать, что может вызывать такой интерес у противоположного пола, поэтому чуть не рассмеялся, когда официантка в кафе, куда он зашел поесть, черкнула ему телефон на чеке.  
До вечера оставалась уйма времени, и Дженсен не спеша распаковал коробки, развесил одежду в просторном встроенном шкафу и расставил на полочке памятную мелочь, подолгу зависая над каждой безделушкой. Только фотографию, с которой светило четыре улыбки – его, Дэннил, Эдди и Ронды – не решился выставить, задвинул в коробке из-под обуви на верхнюю полку. Написал список вещей, которые нужно купить в ближайшее время, и, наконец, уселся на диване в гостиной. Тишина не давила – она успокаивала, умиротворяла. Дженсен выставил будильник на допотопном телефоне и отключился.  
***  
Без пяти минут восемь он припарковал «Тахо» перед домом и стал ждать Инди. Она появилась ровно в восемь, сверкая стразами и пайетками в приглушенном вечернем свете, танцующей походкой прошлась до машины и влезла внутрь. Тут и обнаружилось, что это вовсе не «она».  
\- Инди, – протянул тонкую руку парень, вывернув запястье, будто для поцелуя. – Это сокращение от Индия.  
Белоснежная улыбка на смуглом лице, густые черные ресницы, тонкие подвижные брови. Парень был наполовину индусом, не чистокровным, что-то европейское в его чертах было, но певучий высокий голос и подчеркнутая пластика делали его почти карикатурно андрогинным.  
-Эй, надо представиться! – рассмеялся Инди и легонько толкнул Дженсена в плечо расслабленными пальцами.  
\- Дженсен.  
\- Джейсон, Дженсен… я запутаюсь! – показушно надул губы Инди. – Буду звать тебя Веснушкой.  
\- Только попробуй, – мрачно пригрозил Дженсен и завёл машину. – Куда едем?  
\- Ладно, придумаю что-нибудь получше, – покладисто согласился Инди и назвал адрес в Северном Голливуде.  
Он трепался всю дорогу, называл «Тахо» шлюховозом, Дом – шлюходомом, а Джоди – шлюхомамой, сыпал именами и другими, не связанными со словом «шлюха» прозвищами, говорил много, но ничего – по существу. Что-то о шмотках, новой причёске, «зверской, но очень эффективной диете». Когда он дошел до пересказа сериалов, которые смотрит, Дженсен перестал его слушать окончательно, обращая внимание не больше, чем на радио, но заметил, что Инди замолчал, как только они подъехали по нужному адресу. Дженсен припарковался и заглушил машину.  
\- Я сегодня недолго, жди меня, – Инди шутливо чмокнул воздух, повёл плечом, вытек из машины гибким движением и, покачивая бедрами в тесном дениме, исчез за глухими воротами. Дженсен остался, стараясь не думать, чем именно сейчас занимается такой специфичный парень и с кем, но догадки лезли в голову, одна причудливее другой.  
Инди явился через час, ввалился в машину и махнул Дженсену, чтоб ехал.  
\- Блядь, опять синяков понаставил, пидарас чертов, с-с-сука… – заныл он, пристраиваясь на сиденье. – Неделю замазывать придётся. Как, блядь, синяки ставить – это они запросто, уроды, но попробуй кому покажись с синяками… Я ничего не говорил! – Инди резко прервал свою тираду и молчал до Дома, косясь в сторону Дженсена блестящими чёрными глазами каждый раз, когда тот отвлекался от дороги.  
Джоди вышла им навстречу, потрепала по голове Инди, шлепком отправила его к дверям – «Не ной, сейчас приду!» – и обратилась к Дженсену:  
\- В двенадцать везёшь на приём Криса и Нуби – да-да, мы эскорт-агентство, забыл? – напомнила она, среагировав на скептически приподнятую бровь. – Заберешь их, когда они сами позвонят, но не раньше двух часов, думаю. И свободен до завтра. В полдень приедешь за Джаредом. Ты имена запоминаешь?  
\- Конечно, мэм… Джоди! А почему «девочки»? – задал Дженсен давно мучающий вопрос.  
\- Потому что ложатся под мальчиков, – невозмутимо ответила Джоди.  
***  
Крис оказался высоким, атлетически сложенным блондином с квадратной челюстью и наивными прозрачно-голубыми глазами. В противоположность ему Нуби – иссиня-чёрным, с резкими, выверенными движениями и недоверчивым взглядом. Они оба были по-своему красивы. При появлении клиента, к которому Дженсен их привёз на открытие то ли ресторана, то ли клуба в Студио-Сити, Крис и Нуби заулыбались и их лица стали одинаково пустыми. Просто экзотическое украшение, два манекена – черный и белый. Хотя в пёстрой гламурной толпе их можно было и вовсе не заметить.  
Джоди оказалась права – в третьем часу ночи Дженсену на телефон пришло «подъезжай». А в четвёртом он уже лежал на своей кровати, проклиная себя, что не озаботился постельным бельём, и радуясь, что это оказалось единственной проблемой на сегодня.

Дженсен выспался, проснулся даже раньше будильника и провалялся почти до выезда, наслаждаясь бездельем. Не торопясь доехал, подпевая мелодии по радио, развернул «Тахо» у крыльца, хрустя гравием под колёсами, потыкал в кнопки климат-контроля – солнце уже жарило беспощадно, и приготовился ждать.  
Когда Дженсен увидел Джареда, то подумал, что ошибся. Адресом, работой, ошибся по жизни, просто облажался. Потому что Джаред был еще ребенком. Из Дома вышел мальчишка: на вид лет шестнадцать, школьная форма, аккуратно уложенные на прямой пробор гладкие волосы, смешной вздернутый нос и тонкий пушок на щеках. Только глаза не по-детски цепкие. Высокий, но угловато-нескладный, одежда болтается в области талии – наверняка худой.  
Сел на заднее сиденье и всю дорогу молча смотрел в окно – ну точно школьник из обеспеченной семьи, которого везет на учёбу водитель.  
Джоди предупредила, что проводить его нужно до квартиры и ждать у двери.  
Дверь открыл представительный мужчина, высокий, с Дженсена ростом, кареглазый брюнет с ухоженной бородой и произнес мягким баритоном:  
\- Здравствуйте! Джаред, проходи.  
Дженсен успел еще раз усомниться – может, и правда привёз мальчишку к репетитору какому-нибудь, может, это племянник Джоди, или… Сомнения отпали, когда мужчина, пропуская Джареда вперед, скользнул раскрытой ладонью ему по спине, пояснице и коротко сжал маленькую задницу.  
Дверь захлопнулась, отсекая так и не успевшую толком начаться спокойную жизнь Дженсена.

Дженсен метался, меряя шагами коридор, потом приказал себе успокоиться и стал прислушиваться к происходящему за дверью, но не услышал ровным счетом ничего. И не знал, хороший это знак или нет, потому что его устроил бы один-единственный вариант – крик о помощи. Тогда он мог бы с полным правом выломать дверь, отбить почки бородатому и забрать Джареда домой. На этом мысль забуксовала. Никакого дома у Дженсена не было, а отвезти Джареда в шлюходом означало лишь отсрочить его встречу со следующим извращенцем.  
Дженсен пожалел, что давным-давно бросил курить – сигарета помогла бы упорядочить мысли. Он сам не ожидал, что Джаред настолько его зацепит: тот выглядел как ребенок, убеждал себя Дженсен, но уже им не являлся. Спокойная обреченность Джареда задевала больнее всего, ведь это означало, что он смирился и привык, что он давно в этом бизнесе, а значит, был еще младше, когда всё началось.  
Воспоминание, почти стёршееся из памяти Дженсена, вспыхнуло подробностями, заставило желудок сжаться в спазме.  
В родном Ричардсоне у семейства Эклзов были соседи, Харперы. Миссис Харпер пила как лошадь. Дженсен с другими мальчишками часто кидали камешками в бутылки из-под спиртного, выставленные батареей на заднем дворе, будто демонстрируя алкогольные способности миссис Харпер. Та громко орала матом, заслышав звон стекла, а мальчишки с хохотом убегали и прятались в канаве за домом, чтобы через пять минут, когда затихнут крики, снова набрать гальки и устроить бутылочный тир. Мистер Харпер был клерком в банке, каждое утро выходил на работу с коричневым кожаным портфелем, аккуратный и вежливый, здоровался с родителями Дженсена и отвозил сына в школу. Все сочувствовали мистеру Харперу – такое горе, жена-алкоголичка, сына, того и гляди, переведут в школу для недоразвитых. Ник не был недоразвитым, уж Дженсен это знал, он просто не разговаривал, зато здорово играл в скраббл. В школе его называли Титаником, «потому что у «Титаника» самый большой тормоз», а оказалось, что он тонул на самом деле. Однажды мистер Харпер не вышел утром с портфелем, позже выяснилось, что всё семейство пропало. И Дженсен из подслушанного разговора родителей узнал, что Харпер насиловал своего малолетнего сына и продавал записи через интернет, поэтому за ними приехали люди из ФБР и всех забрали. На следующий день в школе десятилетний Дженсен с приятелями строили разнообразные версии, что же такое «насиловал», пока Сид из старших классов в красках не расписал им процесс, и Дженсен не пошел на следующий урок, потому что его выворачивало наизнанку в туалете.

Дженсен так и стоял с перекошенным лицом, когда дверь открылась. У Джареда была мокрая чёлка, с бровей текла вода и он смахнул капли костяшками пальцев. Заметив выражение лица Дженсена, скривил губы в усмешке и молча пошел к лифту. Слова застряли в горле, да и что можно было сказать? «Я не презираю тебя за то, что ты делаешь, потому что считаю, что тебя заставили»? Трудно придумать фразу глупее.  
Дженсену пришлось прибавить шагу, чтобы поймать закрывающиеся створки лифта – мальчишка не стал его дожидаться. Пока они спускались, Дженсен успел заметить, что его одежда всё так же аккуратно сидит, не помята и не испачкана, будто её и не снимали вовсе.  
Джаред всё так же в полном молчании забрался на заднее сидение, сложился там острыми углами, развернулся полубоком и выставил в сторону Дженсена локоть – не трогай! Похоже, пока его лучше ни о чем не спрашивать. Может, попробовать заболтать Инди, должно же что-то проскользнуть в его трепотне, или расспросить Джоди про всех «девочек» – ему же записывать запретили, а не спрашивать. Если у Джоди возникнут подозрения, то можно прикрыться тем, что дают о себе знать полицейские привычки. Вот о них придётся вспомнить, возможно, подключить старые связи. Только нужно отдать все долги, чтобы восстановить приятельские отношения…  
Дженсен высадил Джареда у Дома и загнал машину в гараж. Телефон не звонил, никаких указаний не поступало, и Дженсен решил, что ему нужно поразмыслить в тихом месте, а в его комнате в Доме была чудесная кофемашина с волшебным кофе, который помогает думать. Но в комнате его ждала Джоди. В тёмно-синем, расшитом золотыми лотосами чеонгсаме она сидела, закинув ноги на диван и выставив в разрез платья стройную ножку с дорогим браслетом на щиколотке. Дженсен оценил – выглядела она роскошно, несмотря на свой возраст.  
Джоди выдержала паузу, дав себя рассмотреть, тряхнула гладкими волосами, привлекая внимание к лицу.  
\- Может, ты не водителем захочешь у нас поработать? – негромко, будто для себя, спросила она. – Для старушек ты еще мальчик, сгодишься. Припудрим тебя, приоденем, обучим. Будешь целовать морщинистые ручки, сладко улыбаться и есть десерт нужной вилкой.  
\- Нет, спасибо, – поспешил с ответом Дженсен. Джоди поморщилась и тут же перешла на другой тон:  
\- Езжай за Лучианой, привезешь её сюда, отвезешь обратно, потом вечером свозишь Джареда в один клуб, и свободен до завтрашнего вечера. Но телефон не отключай, мало ли что.  
\- Снова Джареда? Он же… – Дженсен осёкся.  
\- Он – что? Впечатлил тебя наш Джаред? – Джоди насмехалась. – Да, он нарасхват, наш дорогой мальчик, – она подчеркнула тоном «дорогой». – Ты точно натурал?  
Дженсен порадовался, что его подростковые эксперименты в личном деле не зафиксированы. Вряд ли его приняли бы на эту работу, окажись он геем или бисексуалом. У Дженсена было с парнями пару раз, еще после школы, но потом он встретил Дэннил с её неуёмным сексуальным аппетитом, и на походы налево у него просто не оставалось ни сил, ни желания. Служба в полиции тоже не располагала к подобному, хотя сказывалась близость Голливуда и Дженсену неоднократно предлагали секс мужчины, и даже смену работы в обмен. И пусть к тому времени они с Дэннил остыли друг к другу, их отношения сошли к привычке, а секс – к дежурному, Дженсен не был заинтересован в таких предложениях.  
Он понял, что слишком медлит с ответом, скривил губы и выплюнул:  
\- Что за вопросы? Конечно да!  
На Джоди его гневный тон не произвел никакого впечатления, она встала, прошлась до окна, потянулась, прогнувшись в пояснице, истончив талию до осиной, длинно выдохнула и обернулась через плечо. Дженсен, не скрываясь, разглядывал её.  
\- Не переживай, – промурлыкала она, – этот клиент его драгоценную попку даже не трогает. Ну, руками трогает, наверное. Короче, член свой в него не суёт. В смысле, в задницу не суёт… Блядь, в общем, не устал твой Джаред, не переломится. Везёшь в клуб вечером, – грубо закончила Джоди, растеряв весь свой лоск.  
Джоди выпроводила его за Лучианой, назвав адрес и не оставив Дженсену времени на размышления. 

Лучиана оказалась миниатюрной итальянкой, шумной, как десяток базарных торговок в людный день, и подвижной. Она взгромоздила на заднее сиденье рядом с собой объемный серебристый чемоданчик и свесилась между передними креслами к Дженсену.  
\- А кто у нас тут такой красавчик? Почему я тебе раньше не видела? Ты новенький или из бывших? Хотя я бы тебя в бывшие не записывала – вид у тебя очень даже товарный. Я бы и Джоди не записывала, мне бы такую кожу в её возрасте!.. Этих клиентов не поймешь! Им лишь бы помоложе, посвежее. Мой старый хрен тоже туда же… А мне еще только двадцать семь! Я ухоженная женщина, красотой занимаюсь. Опытная, у меня темперамент, да я просто огонь! Не то что эти ссыкухи – только торчащие сиськи и есть. Да что я всё про себя, расскажи, откуда ты в «Парадизо»? Знаешь, чем бы они ни занимались, платят хорошо, даже очень. Смотри, я бы в жизни такого не купила, – она сунула Дженсену под нос руку, сверкнув кольцом, – а тут пошла в бутик, стою, такая, знаешь, пальцем тыкаю – мне это и это, и это – а они скачут вокруг меня, будто я звезда, кофе предлагают.  
Дженсен подумал, что из Лучианы, в отличие от такого же болтливого Инди, можно вытянуть побольше информации. Если он сумеет вставить вопросы, конечно.  
\- Так чем ты занимаешься, говоришь?.. – вклинился Дженсен.  
\- Я специалист по красоте, – кокетливо сообщила Лучиана. – Знаешь, с «девочками», хоть они и мальчики, тоже возни много. Особенно с волосами. И я не только про голову говорю, – она хохотнула, – вот Джаред лицо ещё и не бреет почти, но такой волосатый, даже задница, с ним мороки больше всего, а у Билли наоборот – борода растет, не успеешь побрить – к вечеру щетина! Ну ничего, мы ему придумали образ, он у нас супер-мачо с трехдневной небритостью. С Нуби зато никаких хлопот, лысый череп платочком протер – и всё. Жарко у них там, в Африке, волосы ни к чему. А в Польше холодно, видимо, так? Я не была, но мне так кажется. Сама-то я здесь родилась, и мама моя…  
Лучиана перешла на перечисление своих родственников, а Дженсен мысленно сложил крупицы нужных сведений в специальную папочку, пока ещё непростительно тонкую, подписанную «Джаред». Дорога не заняла много времени, поэтому папочка не успела больше ничем пополниться.  
Лучиана выскочила из машины, едва та успела остановиться перед Домом, и заголосила:  
\- Девочки, ваша Лючи приехала! Время красоты! Катите сюда свои яички, сейчас будем делать из них гладкие блестящие игрушечки! – Она поднималась по ступенькам, скосившись на бок и хлопая себя по отставленному бедру чемоданчиком с неудобной ручкой. Перед дверями обернулась:  
\- Ой, как тебя зовут-то, красавчик?  
\- Дженсен.  
\- Хорошее имя. Может и тебе чего побрить, Дженсен? Не хочешь? Могу заняться твоей причёской, адрес знаешь, приезжай, – Лучиана поправила длинный локон изящным жестом, опустила ресницы.  
Из дома послышался оклик Джоди, Лучиана тяжко вздохнула, закатила глаза, перебросила чемоданчик в другую руку и, проорав: «Иду, иду уже! Лючи спешит к вам, мои девочки!», ушла в дом.  
**

Дженсен успел только развернуть машину, когда в дверях показалась Джоди и махнула ему, чтобы шёл в свою комнату.  
\- Код 14083110, меняется каждую неделю, – сказала Джоди, заслышав, что он входит. – Код знаю я, ты и Джейсон. – Она открыла сейф в стене и отошла в сторону, демонстрируя его содержимое.  
Внутри лежали два рабочих ножа «Смит энд Вессон» с выкидными лезвиями, не самые дешевые модели, новенькие, с незатёртыми изогнутыми рукоятками, «Кольт 1911» в наплечной кобуре и два магазина патронов к нему. Дженсен, глазами спросив «можно?», получил такой же молчаливый ответ и взял в руки «Кольт». Отщёлкнул магазин – целый, оттянул затворную раму – проверил ствол, патрона в стволе не оказалось. Дженсен тоже не стал передёргивать затвор, поставил на предохранитель и сложил пистолет обратно в кобуру. Он бы сделал иначе, но раз тут так принято, то Дженсен решил следовать их правилам. Похоже, стрелять приходится действительно нечасто.  
\- Клиентов отстреливать не надо, – усмехнулась Джоди, – оружие для устрашения, особенно если клиент незнакомый. Бывает, обдолбаются так, что девочек забирать приходится силой. Сегодня в клуб ничего не бери, всё равно с железками не пропустят, да и там – давние знакомые. Дисциплинированные. Но Джареда дождёшься внутри. – Она захлопнула тяжёлую дверцу и прислонилась плечом к стене рядом. – Он будет готов через пару часов, успеешь съездить на автомойку и заправиться.  
Дженсен так и сделал. Хотел перекусить в кафе при автомойке, но там не принимали карточки из-за каких-то технических заморочек. Пришлось прогуляться до ближайшего банкомата. Дженсен набрал на дисплее нужную сумму, подумал и добавил ещё сотню. Расплатившись на автомойке, сунул оставшиеся деньги во внутренний карман пиджака.  
Все электронные платежи его хозяева могли легко отследить, собственно, именно для этого деньги ему и переводили на карточку, поэтому Дженсен посчитал, что немного свободы в виде наличности ему не помешает.  
***  
Ровно в назначенное время Джаред вышел из Дома – все «девочки» отличались завидной пунктуальностью или Джоди попросту приучила их к железной дисциплине – и прошел к припаркованному «Тахо». На этот раз он был одет в обычные голубые джинсы, мешковато сидящие на худых бёдрах, и чёрную футболку без надписей; на плече висела небольшая сумка с длинным ремнем. Волосы уложены в художественном беспорядке, чёлка наискось на глаза – плоды трудов Лучианы. Назойливо лезущую в голову мысль о том, что же ещё сделала с ним Лучиана, Дженсен безуспешно попытался отогнать. Получалось пока неважно.  
\- Едем в Пасадену, – сказал Джаред, повалившись на заднее сиденье. Голос у него оказался ниже, чем представлял себе Дженсен, чуть с хрипотцой. Он назвал адрес рядом с тем районом, где когда-то – в прошлой жизни – был их с Дэннил дом, но Дженсен не смог припомнить там никаких ночных клубов.  
Глухая металлическая дверь с маленьким окошком, к которой направился Джаред, когда они подъехали, тоже никак не походила на дверь развлекательного заведения, но сразу открылась при их приближении. Они прошли по полутемному коридору к следующей такой же глухой двери без вывесок, за которой их встретила милая девушка-хостесс.  
\- Привет, Джаред! – поприветствовала она, не обратив никакого внимания на Дженсена.  
\- Привет, Сэнди, – Джаред улыбнулся девушке, разом преобразившись. Улыбка изменила его до неузнаваемости – широкая, открытая, она осветила всё лицо, сделала его необыкновенно приветливым и… привлекательным. Дженсен мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник, прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл, рядом с ним стоял всё тот же Джаред – мальчик-шлюха с острыми чертами лица и нечитаемым взглядом за длинной чёлкой.  
Девушка развернулась, приглашая их за собой, и у Дженсена отпали последние сомнения насчёт назначения этого клуба: блузка Сэнди, под горло застёгнутая спереди, сзади полностью обнажала её спину, разрез на юбке нисколько не скрывал чулки на подвязках и отсутствие белья. Дженсену доводилось бывать в подобных заведениях, куда обеспеченные клиенты в масках ходили отшлёпать друг друга плётками и потыкать различными предметами. Во время обыска Дженсену пришлось заглянуть во все комнаты и он увидел достаточно, чтобы впечатлиться, но подобные игры его мало возбуждали – дальше наручников их развлечения с Дэннил в этой области не заходили.  
Сэнди провела их к двери с номером «9» – ничем не отличающейся от многих других в длинном коридоре.  
\- Тебе нужна помощь? – спросила она Джареда, тронув за предплечье.  
\- Нет, мне Дженсен поможет.  
Дженсену понадобилась вся его выдержка, чтобы сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Во-первых, он был безмерно удивлён, что его назвали по имени – ведь даже не надеялся, что Джаред знает; а во-вторых, Дженсен не был готов помогать в этих извращенческих штуках!  
\- Я тебя позову, – кивнул ему Джаред и скрылся за дверью.  
Сэнди тоже ушла, изящно покачиваясь на невообразимой высоты каблуках. Дженсен остался молча паниковать в коридоре. Он уселся на диванчик в нише и попытался придумать хоть какой-то план действий. Мальчишку однозначно нужно вытаскивать, но что он мог, вчерашний пьяница, без денег и информации. Судя по тому, что Дженсен видел, хозяином был не рядовой сутенёр с Аллеи звёзд…  
Но долго размышлять Дженсену не дали – дверь приоткрылась и оттуда донесся приглушенный голос Джареда:  
\- Дженсен, зайди.  
Джаред стоял посередине небольшой комнатки, полностью обнаженный, его кожа была намазана чем-то блестящим. Золотые блёстки мерцали в приглушенном свете настенных бра, переливались на плечах, подчеркивали рельеф груди и живота, придавали объем бёдрам, они были даже на мягком члене и округлых безволосых яичках. Джаред качнул бедрами, член мотнулся из стороны в сторону, и Дженсен вспыхнул, осознав, куда уставился, испуганно вскинул взгляд на лицо Джареда – такое же золотисто-сверкающее. Джаред вздернул уголок рта, насмехаясь над ним, и протянул бутылочку:  
\- Помоги спину намазать.  
Дженсен взял флакон, стараясь не коснуться блестящих пальцев, повертел в руках, читая этикетку – какое-то масло – и налил немного на ладонь. Джаред развернулся к нему спиной, и Дженсен только сейчас заметил слева зеркало во всю стену, которое без стеснений отражало всю бесстыжую картинку.  
Масло закапало с ладони, и Дженсен начал поспешно размазывать его кончиками пальцев по подставленной спине. Блёстки ложились неровно, пальцы чертили дорожки, выводили рисунок кривыми спиралями, пришлось пересилить себя и прижать ладони, чтобы размазать масло ровнее. Кожа у Джареда была горячая и гладкая, он ощутимо напрягся под руками Дженсена, но стоял выпрямившись, только голову опустил. Дженсен плеснул ещё масла и принялся «закрашивать» широкие плечи и спину, сужающуюся к гибкой пояснице, ямочки на крестце, спустился ниже, по крепким ягодицам, и отдернул руки.  
\- Дальше сам, – просипел он и сунул бутылочку Джареду, – здесь есть где руки вымыть?  
\- Там, – Джаред махнул рукой на штору в дальнем конце комнаты, – правая дверь, не ошибись.  
Меньше всего Дженсен хотел сейчас ошибиться дверью и увидеть, что ожидает Джареда. Он прошел в довольно просторную ванную, тщательно оттёр руки и умылся. Из зеркала над раковиной на него смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами растрёпанный парень, который никак не походил на того хладнокровного полицейского, каким он был еще недавно. Дженсен тряхнул головой и вернулся в комнату.  
Джаред уже закончил с блёстками и теперь ковырялся в сумке, что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
\- Двадцать пять обезьянок, – расслышал Дженсен, – всего двадцать пять…  
\- Что?.. – Дженсен подлетел к Джареду, уже не опасаясь его наготы, дёрнул за плечо, – Джаред, их там двадцать пять?!  
\- Да нет же, – тот высвободил руку, заровнял след от дженсеновых пальцев, – людей там двое. Он всё время дарит меня ей на годовщину или день рождения, или ещё по какому поводу. Я – подарок.  
Он вытащил из сумки длинную атласную ленту, рубиново-красную, пропустил сквозь пальцы, накинул себе на шею, подошел к зеркалу и принялся завязывать бант. Выходило криво.  
\- Помоги, – попросил Джаред, поймав взгляд Дженсена через отражение, – он разозлится, если будет некрасиво.  
С точки зрения Дженсена именно это меньше всего походило на помощь, но он подошёл. Джаред приподнял подбородок, подставляя длинную шею – ещё подростково тонкую, и Дженсен завязал узел, стараясь не затягивать сильно. Концы ленты трепыхались по груди, пока он завязывал бант, задевали соски. Кожа Джареда покрылась мурашками, и Дженсен поймал себя на мысли, что хочет разгладить их ладонями, смахнуть с кожи, вернув ей нежную гладкость. Его затрясло, и он до боли прикусил губу, чтобы успокоиться.  
\- Не бойся, они остановятся, – вдруг прошептал Джаред, посмотрел на себя в зеркало, прошел к занавеси и исчез за ней. Дженсен совсем не был уверен, что эти слова Джаред сказал ему, а не себе.  
Потянулись долгие минуты ожидания. Часов в комнате не было, а на наручные Дженсен ещё не заработал, телефон остался в машине, поэтому минуты растянулись в бесконечность. Дженсен успел самоедством прогрызть себе в мозгах дыру размером с Техас, ещё пару раз ходил в ванную умываться, но так и не мог справиться с предощущением возбуждения, тянущей тяжестью внизу живота. Дженсен списывал это на пробуждение организма от алкогольного анабиоза, но не мог не укорять себя за то, что накатило именно сейчас.  
Дженсен в очередной раз выходил из ванной, когда замок соседней двери зажужжал и щёлкнул – в комнату ввалился Джаред. Он тяжело дышал и цеплялся за стену, его тело было покрыто непонятными пятнами – в неясном свете не разглядеть. Дженсен машинально подхватил его, перекинул руку себе на шею и помог добраться до дивана.  
\- Попить принеси, – пробормотал Джаред, не открывая глаз, нашарил свою футболку и прикрыл пах.  
Дженсен нашёл стакан в шкафчике за зеркалом, налил воды и принёс Джареду. Тот уже отдышался и стоял, покачиваясь, пытаясь надеть джинсы. На его спине вспухали багровым полосы, блёстки стёрлись, оставшись только с внутренней стороны рук и на рёбрах, задница полыхала малиновым – Дженсен заметил прежде, чем Джаред успел натянуть штаны. Крови, слава богу, нигде не было видно.  
\- Тебе врач нужен? – выговорил Дженсен, еле ворочая враз пересохшим языком.  
\- Нет, что ты, нет! – Дженсен, видимо, совсем сошел с ума, но в голосе мальчишки слышалось воодушевление, он даже улыбнулся мимолётно. – Я теперь целую неделю свободен!  
Джаред покидал оставшиеся вещи в сумку, сунул босые ноги в кроссовки и, стаптывая задники, пошаркал на выход.  
Пару раз Джареда мотнуло в коридоре, и Дженсен порывался его поддержать, но боялся сделать больнее, схватив за испоротую кожу. Секундного замешательства хватало, чтобы тот успевал выровняться сам и упорно, не сбавляя скорости, ковылял дальше.  
Джаред долго усаживался в машине, сдержанно зашипел, задев спиной обивку сиденья, и кое-как натянул футболку, стукаясь руками о потолок и оконное стекло. Потом уселся на самый краешек, обнял спинку переднего сиденья, перенеся центр тяжести с многострадальной задницы, и упёрся лбом в подголовник.  
\- Поехали уже… – раздражённо процедил он и исподлобья сердито посмотрел на Дженсена, который даже не завёл машину, наблюдая за страданиями Джареда и испытывая мучительное желание затащить его на колени, гладить по голове и бормотать всякие утешительные глупости про то, что «всё будет хорошо». Враньё. Ничего не будет, пока Джаред здесь.  
Дженсен аккуратно вёл машину, старательно объезжая неровности дороги, ночью движение было не таким оживленным, и они доехали довольно быстро.  
Джоди курила на крыльце Дома, стоя возле кофейного столика, завидев их, ткнула окурок в пепельницу и вышла навстречу. Поймала за руку поднимающегося по ступеням Джареда, приобняла, сосредоточенно заглядывая в лицо и что-то тихо спрашивая, а тот только мотал головой, выпутывался из объятий и торопился в дом.  
\- Дженсен, можешь быть свободен. Завтра у тебя выходной, вечером я позвоню, – через плечо раздала указания Джоди и поспешила за Джаредом.  
Дженсен испытал что-то, похожее на укол ревности. Джоди опекает мальчишку, заботится, относится к нему как-то по-особенному? Или это просто беспокойство о состоянии дорогого товара, которому не следует портить себе вид, чтобы не потерять в цене? Всю дорогу до своего дома Дженсен пытался выкинуть из головы картинку, на которой Джоди мажет заживляющей мазью спину Джареда, и не понимал, почему это волнует его гораздо сильнее, чем то, что Джареда только что пороли и, скорее всего, трахали самыми причудливыми способами двое незнакомцев.  
Ужасно хотелось выпить, нет, напиться в хлам и отключиться. Если бы это помогло! Уж Дженсен-то знал, что на утро реальность обычно наваливается с утроенной силой, приправленная похмельем и сожалениями о вчерашнем. К тому же, лишних трат он теперь себе позволить не мог. Дженсен был на взводе: нежеланное возбуждение, накатившее в клубе, спало, но не ушло полностью, затаилось невнятным нытьём, беспокойным томлением, мешало связно мыслить – требовались усилия, чтобы не дать ему сформироваться.  
Холодный душ помогал только пока Дженсен стоял под жалящими ледяными струями. Как только он вышел и стал натираться полотенцем, кровь стремительнее побежала по венам, прилила к коже, и возбуждение из мнимого стало очевидным. Дженсен усиленно вспоминал обнаженную Дэннил, раскинувшуюся на простынях, и терабайты просмотренного порно с отвязными девицами, но как только он закрывал глаза и касался члена, то видел длинную шею с красной лентой и чувствовал фантомный запах масла с блёстками. Дженсен лежал на новых простынях, уставившись в свежеокрашенный потолок, на котором, как назло, ещё не появилось ни одной трещинки, и думал, что он ничем не лучше всех клиентов «Парадизо», что он такая же испорченная тварь, раз хочет мальчишку. Потом утешал себя, что это всего лишь фантазия, а фантазия – это даже не намерение, это просто распоясавшееся воображение, стресс, отходняк, пробуждение давно задремавших потребностей тела, банальный недотрах…  
Он уснул под утро, и ему всё же приснилась Дэннил. Такая мягкая, податливая, на всё согласная Дэннил, она выгибалась, тёрлась о него, затем повернулась спиной, а когда он наконец – боже! зачем так долго ждал? – проник в нее, она начала неуловимо меняться: стали короче и темнее волосы, тело вытянулось, раздалось в плечах, стало жестче. Она повернула голову, и Дженсен увидел острый нос и другой разрез глаз за челкой, вспыхнувшую широкую улыбку… Джаред. Дженсена захлестнуло возбуждением, но он отпрянул, отдернул руки, пересиливая себя, и это снова была только Дэннил, которая льнула к нему, прижималась, не давала отодвинуться. А через неуловимое мгновение вместо неё вновь появился Джаред, горячий, отзывчивый, отдающийся Дженсену, желающий именно его…  
Дженсен проснулся, рывком выдергивая себя из сна и с трудом осознавая, где находится. Попытался отдышаться, всё тело ломило от напряжения, изголодавшаяся тварь рвалась изнутри, грозя вывернуть наизнанку, и Дженсен сдался. Метнулся в ванную, сжимая в горсти набухшие яйца, влез в душевую кабинку и кончил с утробным рыком, лишь пару раз дёрнув рукой по члену. Он смотрел, как вода смывает в сток его поражение, и думал, что не сможет больше воспринимать Джареда только как работу и что фантазии бывают не такими уж безобидными, если они способны настолько поменять взгляды на жизнь.  
***  
Второй раз Дженсен проснулся после часа дня. Похоже, с такой работой придётся переквалифицироваться в «совы». Впечатления от яркого сна притупились, оставшись на краю сознания, будто несделанное важное дело или напоминание о встрече.  
Кстати, о встречах.  
Он позвонил старику Стивенсу. Тот, в общем-то, не был стариком, просто старше всех в отделении, к тому же, любитель поворчать, но Дженсен сразу нашел с ним общий язык, как только пришел работать в полицию Лос-Анджелеса. У него Дженсен занял меньше, чем у остальных, всего сотню, но это было на вечеринке, которую старик устроил по поводу своих проводов на пенсию. Дженсен тогда напился и потерял остатки совести, сам не помнил, как смог уболтать дать себе денег, что пообещал, но на следующий день, обнаружив в кармане две бумажки по пятьдесят долларов, недолго мучился стыдом и радостно помчался в винный магазин. А еще через день он на патрульной машине въехал в BMW сынка мэра. И это было дно – дальше падать некуда. Так Дженсен думал до сегодняшнего дня. Но теперь – только вверх, надо постараться хоть что-то исправить.  
Стивенс взял трубку сразу и даже не послал, спокойно назначил встречу в небольшом парке рядом со своим домом. Дженсен снял всё, что оставалось от его аванса – около пяти сотен. Не самый лучший способ «отмыть» наличные, но на объяснение вполне тянуло. А в том, что вопросы, для чего он обналичил остаток на счёте, у его хозяев всё равно возникнут, Дженсен нисколько не сомневался.  
Старик сидел на скамейке и играл сам с собой в шахматы.  
\- Как дела, Дженсен? – спросил он, не отрываясь от доски.  
\- Вот, хочу долги раздать, – Дженсен сунул сложенную пополам сотенную купюру под белого короля.  
\- Жизнь налаживается? Или уезжать собираешься?  
Врать Стивенсу не хотелось, а правду он не мог сказать даже себе, поэтому ответил уклончиво:  
\- Жизнь поменялась. Деньги теперь есть… и я не пью больше. Прости, если сможешь.  
\- Знал бы я, к чему всё это приведёт, ни за что не дал бы тебе денег, – Стивенс передвинул фигуру, – но настолько просчитать свои действия никто не в силах. Ты жив, относительно здоров, вон, не пьёшь уже, значит, игра продолжается, может, мой ход и не был ошибкой.  
Дженсен знал, что Стивенс говорит только про себя и ни на что не намекает, но всё равно не мог не подумать о том, что он-то ошибся фатально, не сделал нужный шаг, и Эдди теперь не вернёшь.  
Они перекинулись еще парой ничего не значащих фраз, разговор затух, Дженсен попрощался и ушёл. Он не знал, простил ли его старик и можно ли будет обратиться к нему за помощью, случись что-то непредвиденное, но ему всё же стало немного легче.  
Дженсен пообедал в кафе, потом съездил в ближайший супермаркет и забил холодильник продуктами, в основном, замороженными полуфабрикатами. Он не удосужился даже спросить, какую сумму ему будут платить – жилья и машины было достаточно, чтобы согласиться, но теперь этот вопрос его сильно волновал. Судя по авансу, сумма всё же выйдет немаленькая, но необходимости экономить и откладывать это не отменяло. Дженсен вытащил из кармана мятые бумажки, расправил, пересчитал и сложил в коробку из-под обуви, на самое дно, под фотографии.  
Вечером, как и обещала, позвонила Джоди, сказала подъехать к четырем, отвезти Криса. Можно было бы лечь спать, всё равно в доме не было ни телевизора, ни радио, но Дженсен боялся снова увидеть тот сон. Он порылся в своих вещах, откопал mp3-плеер со старыми записями, отгородился от всего наушниками и запылившимися воспоминаниями – и не заметил, как уснул. Никакие сны в эту ночь его не потревожили.  
**  
В назначенное время «Тахо» мерно урчал двигателем на своём обычном месте, Дженсен нервно постукивал пальцами по рулю, испытывая странную смесь чувств: очень хотелось увидеть Джареда – и это пугало до чёртиков, поэтому он трусливо радовался недельной отсрочке. Появившийся на пороге Крис выглядел совсем по-другому. Без костюма он уже не смахивал на нордического красавца, а может, на этот раз не было необходимости держать лицо – просто белобрысый парень с модной прической и в дорогих шмотках. Сел на переднее сиденье, чавкая жвачкой назвал адрес, и всю дорогу переключал станции на магнитоле, мычал, пытаясь подпевать мелодиям, и перевирал слова песен.  
Дженсен прождал всего полчаса, когда Крис вышел из дома клиента и быстрым шагом направился к машине. За ним тащился полноватый мужчина в годах, хватал за руки, что-то говорил и пытался развернуть к себе; Крис слабо отмахивался. Дженсен посчитал, что ситуация требует его вмешательства, выскочил из машины и оттёр Криса от толстяка.  
\- Крис, подумай ещё раз! – мужчина на Дженсена и не взглянул, но обойти не пытался, смотрел через его плечо на Криса с мольбой в глазах. – Моё предложение всегда в силе.  
Дженсен услышал, как хлопнула дверь «Тахо», а потом забухтел приглушенными басами какой-то рэперский хит. Мужчина дернул презрительно губой, сжал кулаки и, плюясь ругательствами и озираясь, ушел в дом.  
Дженсен сел за руль, приглушил орущую музыку.  
\- Всё в порядке?  
\- Да, блядь, как же, в порядке! – вскипел Крис. – Лучше бы в жопу трахал, а он мне весь мозг проебал, насквозь! Люблю, говорит, не могу, уходи оттуда, выкуплю твой контракт, будешь жить у меня в другом доме, а я буду по выходным приезжать, тебя потрахивать. Ой, простите!.. – Крис вытаращил глаза в притворном ужасе и прикрыл пальцами рот. – Любить! Любить он меня будет. По воскресеньям. Или ещё когда, пока жена не застукает. Да проходили уже!..  
Крис махал руками и почти орал, Дженсен беспокоился, что теперь усмирять придётся его, но не воспользоваться ситуацией не мог, подлил масла в огонь:  
\- А что, в «Парадизо» лучше? – и приготовился к буре. Но Крис, наоборот, сдулся, поник плечами, опустил голову.  
\- В «Парадизо» у меня хоть что-то есть. Да какое «что-то»! Нормальная еда, нормальная кровать, моют-причесывают, врача вызывают хорошего. Мне есть с чем сравнить! Я жрал на помойках и спал в картонных коробках, пока мою морду под грязью не разглядели и сюда не привели. Кому мы нужны, нелегалы? «Парадизо» – золотая клетка, но тут стабильно, пока следуешь правилам, тебе насыпают корм. А там у меня ничего нет. Ни у кого из нас там ничего нет. И никого…  
Похоже, тонкая папка с именем «Джаред» пополнилась ещё одним листочком, правда, с информацией пока непроверенной. Дженсен не стал больше мучить Криса, и оставшуюся дорогу они ехали молча – каждый переваривал свои проблемы.  
***  
Когда они вернулись, Джоди налетела на Криса с обвинениями. Дженсен из своей комнаты слышал, как она орала, угрожала отправить его обратно, говорила, что если они потеряют клиента, то Криса ждут большие неприятности. Оправданий Криса почти не было слышно, если он вообще что-то отвечал.  
Дженсен решил прогуляться по дому, осмотреться, пока Джоди занята. Коридор выходил в огромный холл, залитый мягким вечерним светом до самой крыши; на открытый второй этаж уходили две изогнутые лестницы, видимо, там располагались спальни. Дженсен остановился, не решаясь пройти дальше, вернулся в коридор. Напротив двери его комнаты располагалась, как оказалось, кладовка с бытовой химией, ведрами и швабрами, а рядом – дверь в тренажёрный зал. На беговой дорожке перед панорамным окном трудился Джаред. Мокрая майка висела на поручне тренажёра, по голой спине пот блестящими дорожками стекал за пояс спортивных штанов. Джаред не обернулся, и Дженсен заметил проводок от наушников, болтающийся впереди.  
«Бегает за стеклянной стеной, будто на веревочку привязанный…»  
\- Любуешься? – раздался за спиной голос Джоди.  
Дженсен не подпрыгнул только благодаря остаткам своей выдержки.  
\- Осматриваюсь тут, – Дженсен постарался придать голосу скучающий тон.  
\- Не надо. По дому не бродить, в твоём распоряжении комната отдыха и гараж. Пошли, поговорим, – Джоди поманила его за собой.  
В комнате она забралась с ногами на диван и похлопала ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая Дженсена сесть. Дэннил так же хлопала, подзывая своего кота, когда хотела его погладить. Почему-то Дженсен сомневался, что Джоди хотя бы скажет приятное.  
\- Завтра выйдешь на «усиление», у нас «выпускной». За главного Джейсон, ты на подхвате, но оружие лучше возьми. Клиентов я не знаю, чего ожидать от них – тоже. Знаю одно: это детки очень богатеньких родителей, а такие считают, что им за деньги можно всё. Едут пятеро «девочек», присматривайте за ними получше. На сегодня ты свободен.  
Джоди похлопала его по предплечью, напоследок мазнув пальцами по коже, и встала. В дверях бросила, обернувшись:  
\- Можешь пользоваться тренажёркой, когда там никого нет. Или когда там я…  
Дженсен хмыкнул про себя, кивнул, улыбнувшись уголками губ, послушал, как удаляется стук каблуков, и подошел к сейфу. Покопавшись в памяти, припомнил код, открыл сейф и вытащил кольт. Нарушает он правила или нет, а пользоваться будет только собственноручно почищенным оружием. Дженсен понимал, что ведет себя как ребёнок, стащивший из детсада любимую игрушку, но ничего поделать не мог. Ведь действительно может быть опасно пользоваться непроверенным пистолетом! А дома у Дженсена есть всё необходимое для чистки. На отмазку тянуло, хоть и слабо, и Дженсен поспешил в Арлету, на светофорах посматривая на бардачок, в который запихал кобуру с кольтом.  
***  
Дженсен расположился на кухне и, сунув в микроволновку замороженную пиццу, принялся неторопливо разбирать пистолет. Привычные объём и вес – он делал это множество раз – вернули воспоминания, руки двигались сами, на автомате отщелкивая части кольта, двигая шомполом, вскидывая ствол к глазам – проверить чистоту на просвет. Так же не спеша он собрал пистолет, потом надел кобуру, отрегулировал по себе ремни, повёл плечами, радуясь ощущению спокойной силы, которую дарило оружие – такое знакомое и прирученное. И только тогда вспомнил про пиццу. Она, конечно, уже успела остыть, но Дженсен с неожиданно накатившим аппетитом съел и такую, холодную.  
За окном густел вечер, солнце окрасило облака оранжевым, визгливо лаяла собака у соседей через дорогу, и капал незатянутый кран на кухне. Эйфория от привычной возни с кольтом улетучилась, зато одиночество накатило по полной. Дженсен потянулся было за айподом, но ему тут же вспомнился мерный стук подошв по резиновому полотну и мотающийся проводок с неслышной музыкой в нем, и упиваться жалостью к себе стало стыдно. Дженсен подхватил ключи от «Тахо» и вымелся на улицу.  
На окраине Глендейла была автомобильная разборка. Ходили слухи, что здесь разбирали на запчасти ворованные машины и перебивали номера. Этим делом занималась другая группа, Дженсен слышал о ней краем уха, когда сослуживцы травили байки в баре. Из рассказанного помнил, что владельца так и не взяли, хотя информаторы как один кивали на него, что была там хитро спрятанная мастерская, которую даже с собаками не смогли найти.  
Дженсен немало покрутился по району, прежде чем смог найти саму разборку. Среди промышленных складов и свалок она ничем не выделялась, Дженсен опознал её только по проржавевшей вывеске над воротами с вырезанными жестяными бобрами по бокам от надписи «У Джима». За сеткой бесновалась парочка откормленных ротвейлеров, и Дженсен, не сбавляя скорости, попробовал объехать автосвалку по периметру. Позади забор уходил под уклон к мелкой ржавой речушке – не съехать, не пройти. Дженсен развернул машину, перемешивая протекторами глиняную жижу и безбожно пачкая днище и бока, и заметил, что в домике у ворот зажёгся свет, но наружу пока никто не выходил. Ротвейлеры продолжали сверкать в сумерках белыми клыками, приглушенно лая, и Дженсен поспешно стал придумывать, куда же он ехал и заблудился, чтобы выдать правдоподобную версию хозяину разборки, если тот всё же решит выйти на шум. Дверь не открывалась, Дженсен понадеялся, что никто не сидит с обрезом снаружи или не держит его на прицеле изнутри дома, и проехал по другую сторону. Та же картина – сетка забора сваливается в речку, ни других ворот, ни прорех, только у самого спуска сухая утрамбованная площадка. Дженсен развернулся на ней, обдав и без того грязный «Тахо» клубами рыжей пыли, и поехал мыть машину.  
Когда он потягивал кофе в кафе при автомойке, ему позвонила Джоди.  
\- Завтра утром тебя ждут на 62-й улице, всё там же. Будь к десяти, – её голос звучал ещё более раздражённым, чем обычно, – и не идиотничай!  
В трубке заныли гудки, а Дженсен стал судорожно припоминать, где он мог проколоться.  
Полночи он ворочался, перебирая в голове варианты, но так ничего и не надумал. Если за ним не было слежки – а её не было, Дженсен заметил бы – то у него для любой подозрительной мелочи есть объяснения. До неозвученных намерений никому не добраться, какими бы могущественными ни были его новые хозяева. С этой ободряющей мыслью он и отключился, когда белый потолок уже начал окрашиваться в рассветно-розовый цвет.  
В таком же приподнятом настроении он подъехал в назначенный час к шлюходому. На дорожке стоял в точности такой же серебристый «Тахо» с Джейсоном за рулём. Тот махнул приветственно рукой и отвернулся к дверям. Дженсен на долгие минуты замер, почти не дыша в ожидании выхода «девочек», и шумно выдохнул, когда увидел, что Джареда среди них нет.  
Впереди переливчатой райской птицей вышагивал Инди, он жестикулировал одной рукой, второй подхватив под локоть высокого брюнета – классического красавца с европейскими чертами лица, видимо, Билли. За ними шахматной парой шли Крис и Нуби, а позади всех – неизвестный Дженсену парень, на вид кореец, довольно симпатичный, большеглазый, с такими же длинными, как у Джареда, волосами. Вся эта разномастная толпа принялась галдеть у машин, распределяя, кто куда сядет, громче всех голосил Инди. Поначалу он уселся в машину к Джейсону, а потом, когда к Дженсену сели Крис и Нуби, тоже перебежал к нему и плюхнулся на переднее сиденье.  
\- Привет, мистер Молчун! – он похлопал Дженсена по колену. – Полюбуюсь-ка я на твою прекрасную мордашку. Буду представлять тебя в нужный момент, а то ещё неизвестно, что за страхолюдина сегодня попадётся!  
Дженсен решил подтвердить новое прозвище и промолчал, выруливая на дорогу. Инди переключился на Криса, поддевая его. Крис огрызался, а Дженсен в зеркале заднего вида замечал, какие уничтожающие взгляды кидал на Инди Нуби.  
***  
Громыхание вечеринки было слышно издалека. Огромный дом и долгие акры частной собственности вокруг – хозяева могли себе позволить пошуметь всласть. Охрана у ворот и у входа в дом – то, что Дженсен подметил сразу. Кольт сразу ощутился тяжестью в кобуре, напомнил о себе, но, если быть честным, Дженсен не очень понимал, что они смогут сделать вдвоём с Джейсоном, случись у них конфликт с хозяевами.  
Машины охрана направила в дальний от въезда конец участка, к гостевому домику. Встречать их вывалила целая толпа нетрезвых молодых людей, среди которых затесалась даже пара девиц. Дженсен оставил двигатель работать на холостых оборотах, вышел из машины и встал чуть позади Джейсона.  
\- У-у-у, это сейчас ваши гомосячьи игрища начнутся? – потянул какой-то парень из толпы. – Я пошёл отсюда.  
Парень, пошатываясь, направился через лужайку к бассейну, за ним потянулись ещё несколько человек. Дышать стало намного легче, и Дженсен осознал, что стоит, расставив ноги, и нащупывает фонарь на бедре – рефлексы заработали в полную силу.  
Вперёд вышел невзрачный худощавый парень, но по тому, как он держался и как все разом замолчали, стало понятно, что он тут главный.  
\- Показывай, – кивнул он Джейсону. Тот махнул рукой, чтоб «девочки» выгружались.  
\- Э, нет, чёрного сразу забирайте, – ткнул пальцем парень; Нуби тут же скрылся в глубине машины. – Вместо него остальных – на час дольше.  
\- Хорошо, – нехотя согласился Джейсон.  
\- О-о-о! Мясо привезли! – взревел позади чей-то голос, и вперед протиснулся здоровенный парень с уже наметившимся пивным брюшком и залысинами на голове. – А бабы где?  
Здоровяк обвёл осоловевшим взглядом «девочек» перед собой, остановился на Инди, мотнулся вперед и повис на нём, закинув руку на плечи. Инди изо всех сил улыбался.  
\- Этот мой, – худой указал на Билли, притянул к себе за шлёвку джинсов и с силой помял его задницу. – Пошли.  
Все потянулись в гостевой домик, последним ковылял здоровяк с Инди под мышкой, и уже из закрывающихся дверей донеслось его удивлённое:  
\- Так ты мужик что ли?!  
Джейсон фыркнул под нос ругательства и обернулся к Дженсену:  
\- Пойдем, поболтаем, напарничек, – и полез в «Тахо» Дженсена. Того передернуло от обращения, но он не подал вида.  
И Джейсон принялся действительно болтать ни о чём: о политике, о погоде, о ценах на бензин. Дженсен вставил фразу в возникшую паузу, пытаясь вырулить на нужную себе тему:  
\- Ты давно здесь? – он обвёл пальцем салон машины, но Джейсон понял, о чем речь.  
\- Два года уже. Вот эти все, – он мотнул головой в сторону сидящего позади Нуби, – при мне появились. Кроме Джареда, тот уже был. Да, Крис тоже, но у него вроде как «перерыв» образовался. Он тогда уходил, идиот, потом обратно пришёл, еле уговорил его взять. Поговаривают, что сильно повезло ему, и только потому, что какой-то папик его контракт выкупил. Просто так из «Парадизо» не уходят, – Джейсон хмыкнул, поймал взгляд Дженсена, выдержал театральную паузу и добавил, понизив голос: – Но я тебе ничего не говорил.  
Дженсен был уверен в обратном, что в этой фразе про уход – весь смысл «болтовни». Сразу после этого поток красноречия Джейсона иссяк, они еще немного посидели в напряженной тишине, а потом Джейсон пробурчал какие-то невнятные объяснения и ушёл в свою машину.  
\- Он правду сказал, – низко прогудел сзади Нуби, – мой друг ушёл из «Парадизо» и никуда не пришёл. Мы слишком много видим…  
Дженсена затошнило. Он не знал, что ответить, да Нуби и не ждал ответа, съехал по сиденью, скрестил руки на груди и закрыл глаза, совсем слившись с окружающей темнотой.  
Дженсен и сам успел задремать, когда по стеклу вдруг стукнуло. Джейсон выглядел расстроенным и разозлённым, и у Дженсена снова противно заныло в желудке.  
\- Они не отпускают Инди, – сообщил Джейсон в приоткрытое окно. – Пошли доставать его оттуда.  
«Девочки» переминались у входа в гостевой домик. Билли курил и еле слышно матерился, Крис, покрытый неровными пятнами, нервно сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Только кореец выглядел невозмутимо, но стоял ровно, будто палку проглотил, и неотрывно смотрел на двери.  
\- В машину, быстро! – шикнул на них Джейсон. – Дженсен, будь начеку.  
\- Эй! – Джейсон забарабанил в дверь. – Верните парня, время вышло!  
Из дома сквозь громкую музыку послышался шум борьбы, крики, что-то грохнуло и зазвенело стекло. Дженсен положил руку на кобуру, повернул ручку двери и шагнул внутрь. В холле на диване картинно развалились полуголые парни, у одного из ослабевшей руки свисала трубка бонга, другой неестественно запрокинул голову на спинку дивана, и Дженсен не был уверен, что с ним всё в порядке. Пол был устлан слоем мусора: картонные коробки, одноразовые стаканчики, разноцветный серпантин, пустые бутылки и жестяные банки. В дверном проёме показался Инди, его тянул за руки тот самый рано лысеющий здоровяк:  
\- Да погоди ты, блядь! Давай договоримся. Давай я позвоню, договорюсь с кем надо, номер дай!  
Инди только поправлял на плече изорванную майку, шмыгал носом и повторял как заведённый: «Пусти, пусти, пусти!».  
\- Ну и пошел ты нахуй! – парень толкнул Инди прямо в руки подскочившего Джейсона. – О, твои питбули пожаловали. Да забирайте своё дешёвое дерьмо! В следующий раз получше привезёте.  
Дженсен пропустил вперёд Джейсона с Инди, убедился, что здоровяк не идёт за ними – тот демонстрировал им средние пальцы на обеих руках – и вышел следом.  
\- Ходу отсюда! – Джейсон впихнул Инди на пассажирское сиденье через свою дверь и, взрыв шинами гравий, стартанул с места.  
Дженсен поспешил за ним и расцепил напряжённо сжатые челюсти, только когда охрана беспрепятственно выпустила их за ворота. А ещё он малодушно порадовался, что рыдающий Инди едет не с ним.  
***  
Джоди встретила их на пороге шлюходома.  
\- Всем отдыхать! – и громко отрывисто похлопала в ладоши, пресекая жалобы и расспросы «девочек». – Мальчики, задержитесь, я сейчас подойду.  
Дженсен загнал машину в гараж и успел выпить чашку кофе в полном молчании – Джейсон сосредоточенно листал автомобильный журнал, сидя на диване – когда появилась довольно улыбающаяся Джоди.  
\- Не грустим, мальчики, – она потрепала Джейсона по голове. – Клиент всем доволен, никаких претензий не имеет.  
Она прошла к окну, постояла там, скрестив руки, рассматривая красиво подсвеченный бассейн, развернулась.  
\- Сегодня у Инди ещё клиент, новый. Его повезёт… – Джоди в раздумьях постучала наманикюренным пальчиком по губам, – Джейсон. А Дженсен утром везёт Джареда. Адрес ты знаешь, уже ездил туда.  
\- Но Инди же… – начал Джейсон и тут же осёкся под взглядом Джоди.  
«Так неделя же ещё не прошла!» – про себя возмутился Дженсен, куснул щёку изнутри, промолчал. Джоди, кажется, что-то говорила про «безобидного» клиента.  
\- Дженсен, у тебя ещё есть шанс выспаться, не трать время зря, – непрозрачно намекнула Джоди, чтобы он уходил.  
**  
Дженсен не лёг спать. Бродил по дому, прикидывая, размышляя, стараясь не думать об Инди и Джареде, не примерять – что было бы, если бы Джаред оказался на его месте? Смог бы Дженсен оставаться таким же спокойным и собранным? Пока что он даже не представлял, как посмотрит завтра на Джареда, скажет ли что-нибудь, и что будет ощущать, когда за ним закроется дверь той квартиры. Эти мысли предсказуемо вылились в сны – неспокойные и тревожные. Ему приснился огромный дом с множеством комнат, и Дженсен знал, что Джаред за одной из дверей, что ему нужна помощь, что его не отпускают и делают с ним страшные вещи, но каждая из комнат, куда врывался Дженсен, оказывалась пустой.  
Дженсен не выспался, проснулся с тяжелой головой и смутным беспокойством. Будильник пищал на повторе, пришлось поторопиться, чтобы успеть принять душ и смыть пот. Душная ночь прорвалась на утро сильным дождём, и своё муторное состояние Дженсен списал на перемену погоды.  
По Бэл-эйр драйв Дженсен мчался с нарушением всех правил: вернулся, чтобы не оставлять кольт дома. И когда подъехал к Дому, то будто окунулся в свой кошмар.  
Поперек дорожки стоял «Тахо» Джейсона с распахнутыми дверями, от него в дом тянулась дорожка тёмно-бордовых капель, слышались крики. Дженсен так же криво припарковался и побежал в дом.  
Посреди холла лежал Инди, под ним натекла уже целая лужа крови – чёрная на тёмном дереве пола. Джоди склонилась над ним, гладила по голове, а сама говорила с кем-то по телефону:  
\- Приезжай срочно! Да, всё плохо, большая кровопотеря.  
\- Чем помочь? – тронул её за плечо Дженсен. Она помотала головой, убрала волосы со лба тыльной стороной окровавленной ладони, подняла взгляд на стоящего рядом Джейсона, проговорила растерянно:  
\- Это же был совсем другой адрес, новый клиент, по рекомендациям, оплатил сразу… Неужели ты не видел его, когда привёз Инди?  
\- Вышел другой парень! – огрызнулся Джейсон. – Тот и не показался! Кто знал, что это окажется такая мстительная тварь?..  
Со второго этажа по лестнице скатился Джаред, с горестным криком упал на колени рядом с Инди, затормошил его, заговорил невнятно, всхлипывая:  
\- Я так и знал, я предчувствовал!..  
\- Дженсен, уведи его! Увези его отсюда! – приказала Джоди.  
Дженсен подхватил Джареда подмышки, оторвал от Инди и вытолкал наружу. Именно это он сейчас и сделает – увезёт отсюда Джареда. Насовсем.  
***  
Дождь усилился, кровавые кляксы остались только на крыльце, Джаред остановился перед ними, будто наткнувшись, и позеленел ещё сильнее.  
\- Иди к машине, – Дженсен тряхнул его за плечо, поймал мутный взгляд, – быстрее, промокнешь.  
Джаред послушно потрусил к «Тахо», забрался внутрь и по своему обыкновению свернулся на сиденье, глядя в окно. Безупречно гладкие волосы растрепались и намокли, пряди скрестились на лбу, перечеркивая его. По лицу текло, Дженсен подумал бы, что это только дождь, если бы Джаред не шмыгал носом и не пытался незаметно стряхнуть капли с щёк.  
Времени было в обрез, и Дженсен рванул в Арлету. То ли из-за дождя, заливавшего окна, то ли из-за душевного смятения, но Джаред поначалу даже не заметил, что они едут не в ту сторону. Когда Дженсен припарковался у дома, Джаред нахмурился, стал всматриваться в расплывчатую картинку за стеклом. Что ж, объяснения и оправдания будут чуть позже, сейчас надо действовать.  
Дженсен вытащил из бардачка открытый пакетик с пластиковыми хомутами, который остался после переезда, взял несколько штук и заблокировал двери.  
\- Что ты… – Джаред округлил глаза, весь подобрался и вжался в спинку сиденья.  
Дженсен проскользнул между передними сиденьями, схватил Джареда под колено, дёрнул на себя, заваливая, и тут же получил мощный удар другой ногой в грудь. Воздух вышибло из лёгких, Дженсена отбросило назад, но он оттолкнулся от спинок и повалился на Джареда, придавливая всем весом. Тот забился, пытаясь вывернуться, рванулся с отчаянным животным криком, и Дженсен затолкал ему в рот его собственный галстук. Джаред стал сопротивляться ещё сильнее, Дженсен получил пару тычков по рёбрам и несколько пинков, прежде чем сумел вывернуть ему руку в болевом приёме и перевернуть на живот. Хомуты были слишком тонкие, но выбирать не приходилось, Дженсен затянул их на запястьях Джареда, продев один в другой, потом, извернувшись, проделал то же самое с щиколотками и еще одной пластиковой удавкой притянул ноги к рукам.  
Теперь Джаред лежал на заднем сидении связанный, сверлил Дженсена ненавидящим взглядом и шумно сопел.  
\- Я тебя не обижу, – заверил его Дженсен. – Я хочу тебя спасти.  
Джаред скептически фыркнул. Ну да, прозвучало глупо и пафосно, но, тем не менее, было правдой. Дженсен вытащил ключ из замка зажигания и, поставив «Тахо» на сигнализацию, побежал в дом.  
Насколько быстро хватятся Джареда, зависело от клиента – будет он ждать или позвонит сразу, не стерпев опоздания. Кстати, о звонках. Дженсен с ходу швырнул телефон на пол, потоптался по обломкам, сгрёб их и спустил в унитаз.  
В кладовке нашелся целый рулон больших мусорных пакетов, и Дженсен, прихватив парочку, прошелся по дому, сгребая в них всё, что попадалось. В один сложил еду, опустошив холодильник и кухонные полки, в другой – одежду и обувь из шкафа. Тщательно запер дверь – лишние минуты им не помешают, если преследователям придётся взламывать дом – взвалил на плечо пакеты и, зажав обувную коробку со скудными запасами денег и воспоминаний под мышкой, вернулся к машине.  
Дождь всё лил, в плотной серой массе туч не было видно ни просвета – настоящая удача. Дженсен на ходу открыл брелоком багажник, свалил туда мешки и неосознанно потянул носом, принюхиваясь к воздуху из салона. Он готов был поклясться, что чувствует запах Джареда – влажная ткань костюма, пот, шампунь на мокрых волосах, что-то карамельно-сладкое. Джаред лежал там связанным телёнком и наверняка считал Дженсена хищником, который поймал его и тащил в своё логово, чтобы сожрать. Дженсен невольно потёр ноющую грудину, захлопнул крышку багажника, залез в салон и помотал головой, стряхивая дождевую воду.  
Джаред лежал немного по-другому – наверняка ёрзал, пытаясь выпутаться: одежда перекрутилась, волосы совсем разлохматились, занавесив лицо, галстук он почти вытолкал изо рта, и Дженсен, протянув руку, вытащил его совсем.  
\- Сейчас заору! – осипшим голосом проскрежетал Джаред.  
\- Зачем? – Дженсен завёл машину, врубил на всю обдув лобового стекла – совсем запотело, и вырулил с парковки. Джаред помолчал, пережидая гудение вентилятора, откашлялся.  
\- Ты… ты на кого-то работаешь? Похитил меня по чьему-то приказу? – он бубнил, вжавшись щекой в сиденье, видимо, устал трепыхаться.  
\- Я похитил тебя для тебя самого.  
\- Я не просил! – Джаред хрипел, срываясь на шепот. – Может, мне и там хорошо было? Да я первый раз в бассейне искупался там, раньше только на чужие смотреть мог! Нас мясом кормили почти каждый день!.. А сейчас что? Опять на улицу? Я несовершеннолетний, без документов, мне хорошая работа не светит. Бегунком меня устроишь по старым связям, а, коп?  
\- В школу пойдешь. Работать буду я.  
Щётки еле справлялись с дождём, мельтешили, мешая связно мыслить. Стоя на светофорах можно было разглядеть несущийся по улице поток воды, он смывал с асфальта мусор, пенился над стоками и, казалось, тащил по течению машину с Дженсеном и Джаредом внутри.  
\- А я тебе зачем, благодетель? – поддел Джаред. – Денег нет на дорогую шлюшку? Будешь приходить домой с работы и потрахивать бесплатно?  
Дженсен очень хотел соврать, что ни о чем подобном даже не думал, что не тронет Джареда, но не мог пообещать этого даже себе. Обошёлся полуправдой:  
\- Против твоей воли я тебя и пальцем не трону.  
\- Блядь, я связан, если ты не заметил! – Джаред с силой приложился коленями о спинку водительского сиденья.  
\- Это вынужденная мера, – Дженсен постарался не раздражаться. Дикие зверюшки тоже кусают своих спасителей. – Больше такого не повторится. Я развяжу тебя, как только мы уедем отсюда.  
\- Если уедем, – голос Джареда совсем потух. – Они ведь убьют тебя, когда поймают. Ты готов рисковать жизнью ради малолетней проститутки?  
Дженсен промолчал. Он и сам не был уверен в ответе, не думал о смерти в этот момент. Как только они вышли за дверь шлюходома, его охватило давно забытое ощущение свободы, такое, какое бывает только в детстве, когда сбегаешь с уроков и несёшься на заброшенную стройку, чтобы поиграть с найденными там бездомными щенками. Дженсен усмехнулся пришедшему в голову сравнению. Так и было – подобрал и возился, но тогда он быстро нашёл общий язык с мамашей щенков, задобрив её сэндвичами, хозяев же Джареда подкупить не удастся.  
***  
Они уже выехали на окраину Глендейла – ангары и контейнеры проступили сквозь дождь размытыми серыми и бурыми глыбами. Впереди показались ворота с бобрами. Грунтовку вдоль забора совсем размыло, но «Тахо» по ней проберётся. А вот с обратной дорогой могли быть варианты.  
Джаред завозился, снова легко пихнул сиденье.  
\- Развяжи, я не сбегу.  
\- Потерпи немного, – Дженсен притормозил, сворачивая, – сейчас потрясёт.  
Джаред ойкнул, когда машину тряхнуло на первой же кочке, заскрёб по обивке стянутыми руками, пытаясь уцепиться, тут же болезненно застонал – «Тахо» переваливался через затопленные колеи – и постарался не съехать на пол, упершись коленями в спинку переднего сиденья.  
Площадка в конце забора была занята. Там стоял тёмно-синий «Фольксваген-Пассат Б5» с погашенными фарами, и Дженсен молился, чтобы это оказалась машина на разбор, а не клиенты Джима, приехавшие по своим криминальным делишкам. Дженсен припарковался вплотную к «Пассату» и врубил дальний свет, просветив затонированный салон, но внутри никого не оказалось. Он вышел, пошарил под одной аркой колеса фольксвагена, под другой, и, наконец, под задней левой нашёл ключ и короткую записку «от Рэми». Открыл машину, осмотрел вычищенный салон, вернулся в «Тахо», перегрузил вещи, нацепил кобуру с кольтом, перелез назад и только тогда обратился к Джареду:  
\- Сейчас я даю тебе возможность уйти. – Дженсен протянул руку и убрал подсохшую чёлку со лба Джареда, поймал взгляд. – Ты сможешь вернуться, сказать, что я тебя похитил, но ты сбежал. Думаю, тебе поверят. Или через минуту мы выйдем из машины и попробуем вырваться из той жизни. Я очень постараюсь вытащить нас. Думаю, ты успел убедиться в серьёзности моих намерений. Не буду давать обещаний, но давай хотя бы попытаемся…  
\- Хорошо, потом разберемся, я с тобой. Только развяжи меня! – взмолился Джаред, прервав его объяснения. – И надеюсь, у тебя хотя бы есть план.  
\- Был. Но только что он изменился, – хмыкнул Дженсен, махнув на фольксваген, и вытащил из кобуры украденный нож. Джаред перевернулся, подставляя стянутые руки. – Если нам повезёт, к вечеру «Тахо» будет лежать в мастерской Джима по полочкам, разобранный на части, и умельцы начнут перебивать ВИН-код на его двигателе. Если очень повезёт, то этот «фолькс» не значится в угоне.  
Дженсен перерезал хомуты, Джаред со стоном разогнулся, подтянул под себя руки-ноги и сжался в калачик.  
\- Извини, что я так… – Дженсен замялся.  
\- Мне не привыкать, – обрубил Джаред. – Погнали?  
Джаред выскочил под дождь и одно тягучее мгновение Дженсен думал, что он сядет за руль «Пассата» и рванёт отсюда. Но Джаред, натянув на голову пиджак, оббежал машину и скрылся за пассажирской дверью.  
Дженсен закрыл «Тахо», взял ключ и записку и положил на колесо под заднюю левую арку. Остаётся надеяться, что неизвестный Рэми не уточнял, какую машину пригонит, а Джим не будет возмущен тем, что на площадке появился «Тахо», который стоит несколько таких потрёпанных «Пассатов».  
Джаред растирал истерзанные запястья, и Дженсена кольнуло жалостью, но он тут же задавил ненужную эмоцию – потом, всё потом. Машина завелась не сразу, на несколько неприятных секунд Дженсен перестал дышать, молча поворачивая ключ в замке и слушая скрежет. Джаред тоже замер, весь подавшись вперед, а когда двигатель, прочихавшись, набрал обороты, повалился на спинку и негромко рассмеялся. Дженсен судорожно вдохнул вновь заболевшей грудью.  
Ржавая жижа, в которую превратилась глина на дороге, отлично скрывала следы, но цеплялась за колёса, затягивала в ямы. «Пассат» исправно тянул до самого выезда на дорогу и там всё же забуксовал, провалившись колесом в невидимую яму. Дженсен чертыхался и старался не думать об убегающих минутах. Сбегал к забору за увесистым камнем – пара ротвейлеров с неодобрением, но, слава богу, молча, наблюдала за ним из конуры, не решаясь вылезти под дождь – придавил педаль и попытался вытолкать машину. Джаред присоединился к нему, встал под летящую из-под колёс грязь, упёрся руками в угол багажника, поднажал, и когда колёса всё же уцепились за твердую землю, радостно завопил, вскинув в воздух кулаки. Дженсен поспешно запрыгнул в салон, выбросил камень и улыбнулся повалившемуся рядом на сиденье Джареду. Тот весь перемазался в грязи, вымок, но сиял своей мальчишеской улыбкой, радуясь маленькой победе. Дженсен посчитал, что это очень хороший знак.  
Дженсен повернул на запад по 134-му шоссе, доехал до ближайшей заправки, залил полный бак, купил пару батончиков и воды и, покопавшись в мешке с одеждой, вытащил пару чистых джинсов и футболок. Его одежда будет Джареду немного велика, но уж лучше она, чем эта мерзкая форма для утехи педофилов – Дженсен не мог избавиться от ассоциаций.  
Джаред, увидев сухую одежду, промычал что-то одобрительное и тут же принялся скидывать сырую и перепачканную школьную форму. Дженсен должен был отвернуться, не пялиться так откровенно, но не мог отвести взгляд от открывающейся ровной загорелой кожи, от крепких сухих мышц, перекатывающихся под ней. Джаред стянул брюки, не обращая никакого внимания на Дженсена – представления о приличиях у него явно отличались от общепринятых. Под брюками оказались белые боксеры в Микки Маусах. При виде их Дженсен одёрнул себя, разозлился, перелез назад и переодевался там; Джаред, уже одевшись, жевал батончик и крутил ручку магнитолы, выискивая нужную мелодию. Проскочил попсовую песенку и вернулся обратно.  
\- Инди она нравится… – пояснил дрогнувшим голосом, выключил радио и привалился к оконному стеклу, невидяще уставившись на что-то, скрестил руки на груди, превратившись в знакомого угрюмого Джареда.  
Дженсен привык ездить в тишине, да и сказать ему было пока нечего, поэтому он молча развернул машину и направился на восток, к горам.  
***  
Когда-то начальник Дженсена, капитан Чарли Харт, пригласил их с Эдди в Сан-Бернардино, в свой охотничий домик. Капитан был фанатом утиной охоты и пытался обратить в своё увлечение всех подряд. Дженсену было немного не по себе видеть горящего энтузиазмом шефа, который враз отменил субординацию, попросил звать его Чарли и, едва выгрузившись из машины, потащил их с Эдди к оружейному шкафу – выбирать ружьё. Едва стали сгущаться сумерки, как шеф погнал их к мелкой речушке в паре миль от домика.  
Дженсен стоял у заросшего камышом и осокой берега с ружьём наизготовку и слушал. В сумерках утки, устраиваясь на ночлег, поодиночке и группами перелетали из одного озера на другое по соединяющему их руслу речушки. Послышалось резкое отрывистое кряканье, и низко над водой, свистя крыльями, пролетела утка. Шеф пихнул Дженсена в бок, и тот выстрелил, промазал по утке, но из кустов в воду шлёпнулась другая птица, как позже выяснилось, выпь. Капитан тогда хохотал с полчаса, повисая на сконфуженном Дженсене и утирая слёзы о его плечо. Эдди ржал не так долго, но позже не упускал случая подколоть: «Дженсен не промахивается, он умеет экономить патроны!».  
Они охотились до самой темноты, распределившись вдоль речки. Дженсен всё же подстрелил пару уток, Эдди и шефу повезло больше. Позже, сидя за стаканчиком виски, шеф травил им охотничьи байки, обещал отвести на Большое Медвежье озеро, и Дженсен, расслабившись, даже пару раз назвал его по имени, проглотив привычное «сэр». Утром их срочно вызвали на работу, и грандиозным планам по завоеванию природы не суждено было свершиться.  
Насколько Дженсен знал, капитан приезжал в Сан-Бернардино только в сезон охоты. Домик был небольшим – только поесть и переночевать, и жена шефа не любила здесь оставаться, поэтому отдыхать они ездили в другие места.  
Конечно, не было никаких гарантий, что бывший начальник Дженсена не изменил вдруг своим привычкам, но попытаться стоило – можно было затаиться в горах и переждать некоторое время.  
***  
Джаред только однажды спросил, куда они едут, и удовольствовался кратким ответом Дженсена. Через какое-то время он снова включил радио и молчал до прибытия на место.  
Хижина выглядела так, как ей и полагалось – чувствовалось, что здесь давно никто не появлялся, но совсем заброшенной она не была. Дженсен загнал «Пассат» за дом, чтобы он не просматривался со стороны въезда, сбил монтировкой замок на сарайчике и включил генератор.  
\- Мы можем костёр развести? – спросил Джаред.  
\- Ты замёрз? Не холодно же. – Дождь перестал идти, ещё когда они свернули на 66-е. Сейчас в лесу было влажно и свежо, но совсем не холодно.  
\- Хочу форму сжечь, – Джаред говорил, отвернувшись, Дженсен не сразу разобрал слова. – Ненавижу её.  
\- Извини, Джаред, но дым могут заметить. За этим строго следят – опасаются пожаров. – Джаред поник. – Но если хочешь, можем изрезать её на мелкие кусочки, сложить в мешок, привязать камень и сбросить с моста, – Дженсен попытался улыбнуться, но Джаред бросил на него злобный взгляд и ушёл на крыльцо дома.  
Когда Дженсен, прихватив мешок с едой, подошёл к двери, замок уже был вскрыт, а Джаред гремел чем-то в глубине дома.  
\- Ключ лежал под ковриком? – невзначай бросил Дженсен, разбирая припасы. Коробки с хлопьями намокли от разморозившихся котлет для бургеров, но сами хлопья в слюдяных пакетах были сухими.  
\- Нет, проволока нашлась, – Джаред появился в дверном проёме с бутылкой «Джонни Уокера» в руках. – А ещё тут целый ящик виски нашёлся и консервы.  
\- Есть хочешь?  
\- Хочу выпить.  
Дженсен проглотил рвущиеся наружу возражения и водрузил на плитку сковороду. Выпить он и сам не отказался бы. Не время сейчас расслабляться, но бутылка – вот она, полстаканчика перед ужином, для успокоения нервов, не помешает…  
Джаред свинтил крышку, приложился к горлышку, хватанул большой глоток и закашлялся. Зажмурившись, уткнулся носом в предплечье, вытер слёзы и упрямо глотнул еще. Дженсену пришлось отнять у него бутылку.  
\- Поешь, – Дженсен старался говорить мягче, не командовать, – пожалуйста. Плохо ведь будет.  
\- И куда, блин, деваться от твоей заботы? – огрызнулся Джаред, ушёл в комнату и опять зашуршал-загремел там.  
Дженсен дожарил бургеры, поминутно косясь на стоящую рядом открытую бутылку виски, переложил еду в тарелку и, прихватив стаканы, пошёл в гостиную. Джаред где-то откопал целую гору одежды и обуви и, сидя на диване, натягивал старые растоптанные кроссовки.  
\- В твои не влез, – пояснил Джаред, – а на эти, – он ткнул пальцем в заляпанные глиной ботинки, – смотреть не могу.  
\- Здесь душ есть, дверь в конце коридора. – Дженсен сгрузил принесённое на низкий столик у дивана и повалился в кресло. – Только вода, наверное, еще холодная.  
Джаред странно посмотрел на него, молча поднялся и вышел в коридор; вскоре послышался шум воды. Дженсен сунул в рот котлету, и только наливая виски в стакан заметил, как сильно трясутся у него руки, настолько, что горлышко звякает по краю, отбивая быструю мелодию.  
Дженсена вырубило с первого глотка – сказалась усталость и нервное перенапряжение, да и от алкоголя он успел отвыкнуть. Надо было тоже сходить сполоснуться после дороги, но двигаться стало лень, мышцы разом размякли, веки отяжелели, и Дженсен растёкся по креслу, развалив руки-ноги и запрокинув голову на спинку.  
Очнулся он от того, что бёдра ему придавило тёплой тяжестью, а по щеке мазнуло мокрым. Он подхватился со сна и влепился в жёсткую грудь Джареда, ещё влажную после душа.  
Обнажённый Джаред сидел на нём, магически красивый в закатном свете из окна, желанный и доступный сейчас, и Дженсену не хотелось просыпаться. Джаред положил руки на спинку кресла и поцеловал в шею; холодная капля поползла между лопаток, отрезвляя.  
\- Джаред, что ты делаешь? – Дженсен вцепился в подлокотники, чтобы не дотронуться ненароком, сел ровнее, отстранился, но Джаред придвинулся ближе, разлёгся на нём, толкаясь тяжело вздымающейся грудной клеткой.  
\- А на что это похоже? – громко прошептал на ухо, обжигая дыханием, приподнялся и стал задирать на Дженсене футболку, царапая короткими ногтями.  
В Джареде не было никакой томности и плавности, ожидаемой манерности – угловатые, резкие, неуверенные движения, дыхание частое, подрагивающие руки и взгляд сосредоточенный, будто конструктор собирает, а не соблазняет. Дженсену пришло в голову, что именно за это и платили клиенты – не за опытную блядь в мальчишеском теле, а за то настоящее, что в нём ещё осталось.  
\- Джаред, перестань, – Дженсен поймал его запястья, отодвинул от себя, – зачем ты?..  
\- Не хочу быть обязанным, – Джаред наконец поднял глаза, посмотрел зло и отчаянно; от него сильно пахло виски. – Ты меня вытащил, я за это плачу.  
\- Мне не нужно…  
\- Да? – Джаред вырвал руку и сжал через джинсы неумолимо твердеющий член Дженсена. – А это что?  
\- Просто физиология! – Дженсен всё же взялся за горячие бока Джареда и попытался снять с себя.  
Но Джаред снова вцепился в спинку кресла, сдавил жилистыми бёдрами ноги, проехался пахом по члену. Дженсен понял, что если не прекратит эту пытку сейчас, то сдержать себя уже не сможет.  
\- Хватит! – Дженсен рванулся, встал с кресла, стряхивая с себя Джареда. Тот покачнулся, но удержался на ногах, сжав в кулаке футболку Дженсена на плече. Уставился сверху вниз, процедил сквозь зубы, разгневанно раздувая ноздри:  
\- Грязный для тебя, да? Не хочешь пачкаться, спаситель?  
\- Грязный у нас тут я, до душа не дошёл, – устало пошутил Дженсен, не зная, как успокоить голого Джареда, не прикасаясь к нему. Развернулся, выпотрошил из кучи одежды на диване светлый махровый халат, накинул Джареду на плечи, неловко похлопал сверху. – Там еще тёплая вода осталась?  
Джаред разжал пальцы, выпуская ткань из кулака, посмотрел рассеянно, хлопнул ресницами.  
\- Зачем я тебе тогда, а? – Джаред повалился на диван позади себя, запустил пальцы в волосы, проныл жалобно: – Нафига ты меня вытащил? Что тебе от меня нужно?  
Похоже, он не понимал, что может нравиться сам по себе: не юное тело и наигранная наивность во взгляде, а весь целиком, со своими заморочками и грузом прошлого. Честно говоря, Дженсен и себе не мог объяснить, чего он хочет от Джареда. Дженсен чувствовал себя влюблённым дураком с полным набором идиотского благородства и самопожертвования, поэтому не мог тронуть его. И если Джаред захочет уйти позже, когда станет ясно, что их не смогут найти, то Дженсен не станет его удерживать силой. Но он очень хотел, чтобы Джаред сам пожелал остаться – призрачная надежда, учитывая его взрывной характер и подростковый максимализм.  
\- Тебе нужно поспать. – Дженсен прошёл в спальню, открыл шкаф – ни постельного белья, ни полотенец. Что ж, вытереться можно и футболкой.  
По пути в душ заглянул в гостиную – Джаред наливал виски в стакан.  
\- Тебе хватит. – Дженсен вытащил у него из рук бутылку и забрал с собой.  
\- Да там ещё! Целый! Ящик!!! – проорал Джаред. Вот только пьяной истерики не хватало.  
Пришлось ещё раз вернуться.  
\- Джаред, не кричи, – Дженсен старался говорить убедительно, – и свет не включай, кто-нибудь может заметить. Здесь глухое место, но за порядком следят рейнджеры, могут заглянуть, проведать знакомого.  
Джаред кивнул, отвернувшись, подтянул под себя ноги и закутался плотнее в халат.  
Он так и сидел, не двинувшись с места, когда Дженсен вернулся из душа. В комнате совсем стемнело, и Джаред виделся светлым пушисто-лохматым пятном.  
\- Нам в «Парадизо» не разрешали пить, совсем, – вдруг произнёс он, так же глядя в сторону. – А знаешь, почему?  
Дженсен сел рядом, загородив собой кусок стены, и Джареду пришлось посмотреть на него поблёскивающими глазами.  
\- Чтобы мы слушали всё, что болтает клиент в постели, и не разбалтывали того, что слышали от другого клиента, – лицо Джареда перекосило горькой усмешкой.  
Дженсен боролся с собой, чтобы не стиснуть его в объятии, не прижать к себе, отгораживая от всего мира, не прикоснуться губами к виску, успокаивая.  
\- Как же ты выдерживал всё это?.. – спросил он, не имея в виду разговоры и запрет алкоголя, но Джаред понял правильно.  
\- Я песенку пел… – Джаред обхватил себя за ноги и положил подбородок на колени.  
\- Песенку?  
\- Ага, детскую. Знаешь… «Пять обезьянок скачут на кровати, одна из них упала…»[1] – тихо напел он. – Мне мама её пела когда-то. И я ей, песенкой, считаю. Обратный отсчёт: пять, четыре, три… А когда остаётся одна обезьянка – всё заканчивается.  
\- Она же короткая совсем, – брякнул Дженсен и прикусил язык.  
\- Даже слишком, – согласно хмыкнул Джаред, повернул голову, улёгся на колено щекой, – поэтому в моих песенках обезьянок не пять, а гораздо больше. От клиента зависит. Я могу просчитать, на сколько это всё затянется, и начинать отсчёт. Обычно попадаю, но вот когда клиент незнакомый, всё гораздо хуже… – его голос звучал уже чуть слышно.  
Дженсен был готов к слезам, к удушающему молчанию и бессильным утешениям, но не к тому, что Джаред просто уснёт на середине фразы, сидя на диване в чужом халате на голое тело.  
Дженсен притащил побольше подушек, сложил Джареду под бок, плавно опустил его на эту мягкую гору, стараясь не разбудить, и накрыл пледом. Сам ушёл в спальню, повалился на кровать, попытался разогнать роящиеся в голове мысли и уснуть.  
**  
Дженсен проснулся от того, что затекла придавленная им же самим рука. За окном уже было довольно светло, птицы галдели наперебой, создавая мелодичный шум, из соседней комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Пересохший язык прилип к нёбу, голова трещала, и Дженсену пришлось идти через гостиную в кухню, чтобы выпить воды.  
Джаред разметался на своей подушечной горе, перевернувшись на живот, скинул плед на пол, полы халата перекрутились и съехали, обнажив поджарую ягодицу и длинное бедро. Дженсен мысленно взвыл, глядя на это искушение, беззаботно сопящее в спинку дивана. Волосы прикрывали его лицо, и не было видно, спит Джаред или уже нет, но Дженсен услышал, как на секунду сбилось ровное дыхание, когда он подошёл накинуть плед. Проснулся.  
Дженсен стоял спиной, медленно потягивая воду из высокого стакана, любовался игрой света между резных листьев, не мешая Джареду приводить себя в порядок.  
\- Что будем делать? – Джаред появился в дверном проёме, причёсывая пальцами спутанные волосы. Он снова переоделся в одежду Дженсена, помятую и непросохшую.  
\- Я собираюсь отоспаться, – Дженсен поморщился от прострелившей виски боли. – Или сначала найти аптечку, а потом точно отоспаться.  
\- А мне что делать? – Джаред выглядел так, будто собирался сорваться с места и нестись к мексиканской границе без остановок – локти к бокам, пальцы сжаты в кулаки, корпусом подался вперед.  
\- Отдыхай. Что ты… – «…обычно делаешь?». Дженсен осёкся. Пожалуй, нужно бы предложить Джареду что-нибудь совсем не похожее на его пребывание в шлюходоме. – Тут есть книги. Правда, почти все они об охоте, но попадаются интересные. И альбомы ещё есть с фотографиями…  
\- Ладно, понял. Займусь чем-нибудь. Пойду, форму закопаю.  
\- Далеко не уходи! – Дженсен мысленно отругал себя за проскользнувшие просящие интонации, но он всё ещё опасался, что Джаред сбежит.  
Аптечка нашлась в ванной, полная бинтов, пластырей и перекиси, с просроченными пакетиками сорбента и пластиковой бутылочкой с единственной таблеткой аспирина. Этого было маловато, но выбирать не приходилось. Дженсен запил таблетку стаканом воды и уселся на диване ждать возвращения Джареда. Голова всё ещё грозила расколоться на куски, Дженсен не мог ничем себя занять, мучаясь от боли и пустой тревоги, и уж точно не собирался сползать на слабо пахнущую Джаредом подушку и засыпать.  
Во сне Джаред снова сидел на нём, только на этот раз они оба были обнажены. Джаред смотрел в глаза, улыбался и выглядел довольным, гладил Дженсена по лицу, а его кожа была тёплой и нежной на ощупь. Он наклонился и легко поцеловал Дженсена – мягкое упругое касание, и вкус не распробовать – вытянулся на нём во весь рост, тонкий и жилистый, проехался вставшим членом по бедру, прижался. Его дыхание участилось, обжигая Дженсену рот, он отстранился, посмотрел из-под ресниц помутневшим взглядом, полным желания, затянул чернотой зрачков – они становились всё ближе и больше, и Дженсен провалился туда.  
***  
Под веками всё светлело и светлело, и вскоре стало нестерпимо бело. Дженсен приоткрыл глаза и снова зажмурился – лучи солнца били из окна, прожигая в сетчатке чёрные пятна. Дженсен тихо застонал, выплывая из сонных ощущений – эрекция никуда не делась. Вот проблема-то!  
\- Ну ты и горазд дрыхнуть! – сказал Джаред откуда-то сбоку, и Дженсен подпихнул локтем подушку под бок, прикрывая натянутую ширинку.  
\- Который час? – Дженсен осторожно потянулся и с удовольствием обнаружил, что головная боль исчезла. Хоть одной проблемой меньше.  
\- Понятия не имею, здесь нет часов. Уже вечер, солнце садится.  
\- Чем занимался?  
\- Гулял.  
Джаред прохаживался вдоль стены, рассматривая фотографии в рамках. На джинсовых бёдрах красовались смазанные земляные отпечатки ладоней – руки вытирал. Надо полагать, похороны школьной формы прошли удачно. И он вернулся.  
\- Дженсен, а это кто? – Джаред снял с гвоздика рамку, перевернул, показывая.  
\- Мой начальник, начальник полиции Эл-Эй и какой-то мужик, – Дженсен прищурился, всматриваясь. Мужчина казался смутно знакомым, но никакое имя с лицом не ассоциировалось  
\- Чарли Харт, Мартин Бек и Фредрик Лене… – прочитал Джаред и поднял на него округлившиеся глаза. – Фред? Фред Лене?!  
\- Кто это, Джаред? – Дженсен пытался уцепиться за ускользающие догадки, получалось плохо, но в голове уже вовсю орала тревожная сирена.  
\- Безопасник наш, вот кто! – Джаред бросил рамку ему на колени, сам заметался по комнате, кусая губы и запустив пальцы в волосы на макушке. – Сам посмотри, ты должен был его видеть. Он в тени любит прятаться, хрен ушастый, но это точно он! Джоди любит от его имени поугрожать, если клиент не платит… Дженсен, что теперь делать? У него наверняка связи в полиции, не может быть, чтобы он их не подключил…  
Стало понятно, что встреча с Дэном в баре случайностью не была. И досье на Дженсена его новоиспечённым хозяевам добывать не пришлось. Дженсен подозревал, что кто-то в полиции мог слить информацию о нём, но и подумать не мог, что это окажется его бывший начальник.  
В этом месте оставаться было нельзя, Чарли мог запросто предположить, что Дженсен направится сюда.  
\- Собираемся! – скомандовал Дженсен. – Бери всё, что может пригодиться. Ты говорил, тут где-то консервы?  
\- Ага. И виски. Тоже брать? – Джаред нервно хихикнул.  
\- Обойдёшься, – буркнул Дженсен. Ещё одной атаки пьяного Джареда, вознамерившегося расплатиться, он может и не выдержать.  
Вдруг снаружи послышался звук двигателя и на стену, перебив тускнеющий солнечный свет, прыгнули лучи от фар. Джаред застыл, испуганно глянул на Дженсена и повалился на пол.  
Дженсен тоже скатился с дивана и, пригнувшись, подполз к окну.  
К дому подъехал белый додж с зеленой полосой на боку и надписью «Парк рейнджер», из него вышел плотно сбитый мужчина средних лет, прикрыл дверь, стараясь не хлопнуть, и, расстегнув кобуру, медленно направился в обход дома. Если он догадается заглянуть за пристройку с генератором, то заметит чужую машину.  
\- Мне нужно секунд десять всего! Прикроешь? – быстро прошептал Джаред и рванул к входной двери.  
Дженсен не успел поймать его за одежду, бессильно стукнул кулаком себя по бедру и метнулся следом. Джаред уже возился возле колёс доджа, откручивая золотники. Дженсен аккуратно прикрыл дверь дома и отправился за рейнджером, матерясь про себя и проклиная за недальновидность – кольт остался в «Пассате» на заднем сиденье под ворохом одежды. Дженсен выглянул за угол – никого, только за противоположным углом дома что-то хрустнуло. Сзади бесшумно появился Джаред, выдохнул в ухо:  
\- Я – всё!.. – и сунул Дженсену в руку ключ от «Пассата».  
Дженсен пальцами отсчитал – три, два, один – и они помчались к машине.  
\- Стой! – Выстрел грянул одновременно с грозным окриком.  
Дженсен краем глаза заметил, как поскользнулся на траве Джаред – успел умереть и воскреснуть за это мгновение – тот взмахнул руками, уцепился за задний бампер и удержался на ногах. Пригибаясь, скользнул вдоль бока машины, дернул ручку двери и забрался в салон. Секундой позже Дженсен распахнул дверь, и тут бок обожгло, толкнуло так, что он повалился на сиденье, пытаясь вдохнуть, оглох и ослеп на миг. Успел на автомате сунуть ключ в замок зажигания и повернуть, и вот тогда пришла боль, вгрызлась в рёбра, стремительно расползлась кислотой по телу. Дженсен чуть не снёс угол пристройки, выруливая к дому, стиснул зубы, тряхнул головой и понёсся к дороге. В заднюю дверь звонко шлёпнула пуля, ещё одна разбила заднее стекло, потом они скрылись за деревьями и стрельба прекратилась.  
Дженсен чувствовал себя голым без оружия и освежеванным. В левом боку пульсировал вулкан и по бедру текла огненной лавой кровь.  
\- Ты как? – бросил он Джареду, который развернулся на сиденье и напряженно всматривался назад. Слова выталкивались с трудом, а воздух обратно не вдыхался вовсе. Дженсен боролся с подкатывающей дурнотой, которая поднималась к горлу каждый раз, когда он выкручивал руль – а поворотов на горной дороге было очень много – и пытался сообразить, куда двигать дальше.  
\- Его не видно, не видно пока! – возбужденно завопил Джаред и ткнул Дженсена в плечо от избытка чувств.  
Дженсен словил чёрных мушек от боли перед глазами и не смог сдержать стон.  
\- Эй!.. – Джаред испуганно распахнул глаза. – Ты ранен? Он в тебя попал?!  
Дженсен поверхностно дышал, отвоёвывая воздух мелкими порциями, и не мог даже кивнуть, не опасаясь, что отключится.  
Дорога впереди разветвлялась, Дженсен выбрал направление наугад, выключил двигатель и покатился под горку на нейтралке; приложил палец к губам, приказывая Джареду молчать. Где-то позади свирепо проревел рейнджерский додж, звук удалился, затихая – снова повезло. Неудачи Дженсен решил больше не считать. Он загнал «Пассат» за толстый замшелый ствол упавшего дерева, провалившись в овраг без надежды выехать, и скрючился на сиденье, пытаясь облегчить боль.  
\- Накидай… на крышу… веток… – Плюс слова, минус воздух. – Нас… могут… увидеть… сверху.  
\- С тобой что? – Джаред говорил свистящим шёпотом, дышал, приоткрыв рот, и ежесекундно оглядывался.  
\- Кажется… рёбра…  
Рёбра точно переломало прошедшей вскользь пулей. Дженсен очень надеялся, что ему не пробило лёгкое костью, но адекватно оценивать своё состояние не мог.  
Джаред полез назад, закопошился там, протянул Дженсену оружие и его же заляпанную глиной рубашку.  
\- На, прижми посильнее, – и вышел наружу.  
Дженсен как мог подтолкнул под окровавленную одежду тряпку, прижал локтем, сунул за ремень кольт, а в карман джинсов – нож, почувствовал себя легче и тоже полез из машины. И чуть не получил здоровенной веткой по голове.  
\- Куда ты?.. – тут же подлетел Джаред, схватил его под локоть. – Тут постой.  
Джаред отвёл его в сторону и прислонил к дереву, а сам принялся бегать вокруг, собирая ветки поразлапистее и закидывая ими машину. В сумерках даже с того расстояния, на котором стоял Дженсен, тёмно-синяя машина была почти не видна, только хромированный молдинг на боку поблескивал и задние фонари тускло отражали остатки солнечного света.  
Сомнительно, что лес будут прочёсывать, разыскивая их. Рейнджер – если это вообще был настоящий рейнджер – стрелял на поражение, но был один. Наверняка его послали прицельно – проверить охотничий домик. Чтобы задействовать всех рейнджеров национального парка, придётся объявить их с Джаредом в розыск, и Дженсен сильно сомневался, что это под силу его бывшему шефу. Так что главное – чтобы не обнаружили машину в ближайшее время. Даже одного бладхаунда хватит, чтобы отсюда выследить раненого.  
Дженсен осторожно задрал футболку и убрал рубашку, насквозь пропитавшуюся кровью. Рана выглядела ужасающе – развороченные ткани и острый излом ребра. Кровь выплёскивалась на каждом мелком вздохе, но так было лучше, чем если бы она скапливалась внутри.  
Лицо Джареда белело рядом, Дженсен успел заметить, как его взгляд на секунду расфокусировался и Джаред качнулся. Немного развернувшись от него, Дженсен приложил рубашку обратно.  
\- Я не переношу вида крови, - онемевшими губами еле пролепетал Джаред. Сел там же, где стоял, опустил голову между согнутых коленей, пробубнил оттуда: – Сейчас пройдёт. Если не смотреть, быстро проходит…  
Дженсен рассмеялся бы, если бы смеяться не было так больно. Стоял и давился истерическим смехом, глотая стоны: подстреленный спаситель вырубает спасаемого своей раной – двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Это покруче, чем стрелять в утку, а попасть в выпь!  
Джаред поднял голову, встряхнулся, сел на пятки, видимо, ещё опасаясь вставать. Дженсен всё так же подпирал плечом дерево, перекосившись, и силой мысли пытался замедлить ток крови.  
\- Тут ниже заброшенная хижина есть, – вдруг сказал Джаред. – Вон там, севернее.  
\- Откуда… ты?..  
\- Когда гулял заметил, – хмыкнул Джаред.  
\- Далеко… ты… угулял…  
\- А ты долго спал! – раздражённо рявкнул Джаред, и Дженсен благоразумно заткнулся. Какой бы ни была причина, Джаред вернулся.  
\- П-шли... – Дженсен оттолкнулся от ствола дерева, поймал равновесие и сделал на пробу пару шагов. Терпимо, особенно если не болтать и равномерно переставлять ноги. Через час станет совсем темно, и если они не доберутся, то ночевать придётся прямо в лесу, под открытым небом.  
***  
К боли невозможно привыкнуть, восприимчивость к ней определяется персональным болевым порогом, но даже самый высокий не может сгладить боль от изломанных костей и порванной плоти настолько, чтобы мозг милостиво разрешил отодвинуть её на второй план. Только Дженсену начинало казаться, что боль притуплялась, сворачивалась в боку огненным клубком, пульсирующим жаром, как стоило споткнуться – она вспыхивала с новой силой, простреливала в руку и голову и стягивала мышцы спазмом. А спотыкался он часто – шли сквозь чащу, напролом, и Дженсен не успевал достаточно высоко поднять ногу, чтобы перешагнуть очередной выпирающий из земли корень, ветки царапали ему лицо, хлестали по глазам, заставляя зажмуриваться. Дженсен и так уже мало что видел из-за слёз и пота, стекающего по бровям, он мог только свесить голову, чтобы меньше попадало в глаза, и щуриться. Они двигались на север, снова вверх, в горы, туда, откуда сбежали, только по другую сторону от 38-го, и это было очень хорошо, вряд ли их будут искать именно там.  
Джаред подпирал надежно, подталкивал вверх, когда Дженсен слишком склонялся и терял равновесие, и всё время что-то говорил. Поначалу Дженсен не мог разобрать слов, Джаред бормотал на пределе слышимости, но иногда, когда ноги бессильно подгибались и он повисал всеми своими ста восьмьюдесятью фунтами на худом плече, Джаред начинал говорить чуть громче:  
\- …ты же у нас сильный, красивый, большой мужик, бывший коп – служить и защищать, помнишь еще, но такой дура-а-ак…  
«Дурак, – про себя соглашался Дженсен, – есть немного... Немного просчитался, словил пулю, а ты меня спасаешь».  
\- …и я дурак, попёрся с тобой, понадеялся на что-то. А теперь опять на улицу…  
«Не пущу на улицу! – беспомощно думал Дженсен. – Я выкарабкаюсь, мне бы только отлежаться немного…».  
Дженсен дошёл до такого состояния, когда уже не казалась абсурдной мысль, что можно взять нож, отрезать растерзанный бок, аккуратно вырезать всю боль, - и станет легче. Станет совсем хорошо…  
\- Ты думаешь, я хороший, да? – перекликался с его мыслями Джаред. – А может, я убил кого? Или нарик конченный? Может, мне самое место в шлюхах?..  
Дженсен даже помотал головой, возражая, чуть не свалился опять, вцепился в Джареда, потревожив левую руку, и бок полоснуло болью до чёрных мушек перед глазами и гула в голове. Дженсен слышал теперь только этот звонкий гул, но повторял про себя как заведённый: «Ты хороший, Джаред, очень хороший, иначе не тащил бы меня сейчас на себе, бросил бы и ушёл налегке. Хороший, добрый мальчик, я же чувствую, только запутался немного. Хороший…».  
Уже совсем стемнело, Дженсен с трудом различал в темноте свои ноги, но Джаред, что удивительно, темпа не сбавлял. Дженсен поднял голову и только тогда заметил, что Джаред подсвечивает дорогу фонариком - наверное, взял в охотничьем домике.  
\- Ещё немного, Дженсен, - теперь и Джаред еле выдавливал из себя слова. - Видишь, поляна? Вот нам на ту сторону перейти и всё…  
Поляна оказалась небольшим болотцем, под ногами чавкало, осока цеплялась за штанины, и Дженсену казалось, что она тянет назад, что они нисколько не продвигаются. Но наконец-то под подошвами появилась твёрдая опора, и в луче света от фонарика блеснуло стекло единственного окна. Заброшенная хижина могла именоваться разве что сараем, но выбирать не приходилось – Дженсен был бы доволен любой возможности оказаться не на земле и с крышей над головой.  
Хлипкая дверь не была заперта, и они ввалились внутрь. Джаред сгрузил Дженсена на кучу чего-то мягкого в углу и повалился рядом, тяжело дыша. Дженсен успел вяло позавидовать его глубокому дыханию и высоко вздымающейся грудной клетке, когда Джаред подорвался, бросил «я сейчас» и вышел наружу, забрав с собой свет.  
В темноте боль стала ещё более осязаемой, застучала синхронно с сумасшедшим пульсом. Дженсен осторожно передвинул ноги, укладываясь поудобнее на здоровом боку, и сосредоточился на ней: представил её разлившимся чернильным пятном, определил края, стал мысленно сдвигать их к чернеющему бездной эпицентру. Немного помогло, боль перестала быть такой отупляющей, сжалась в злобный колкий комок.  
\- Я нашёл хозяина хижины, – раздался рядом голос Джареда; Дженсен пропустил его появление, но даже не смог испугаться.  
Джаред зашуршал чем-то, послышалось сухое чирканье, ещё и ещё, приглушенная ругань, и помещение озарилось мягким желтоватым светом. Оно действительно выглядело заброшенным: паутина плотно занавесила углы, слой пыли на полу и вещах, пятна мха на потолке. Из мебели только самодельный стол, полка над ним, заставленная какими-то банками и бутылками, и ещё крепкий на вид табурет. Дженсен лежал на куче ветхого тряпья, которую венчала шуба из искусственного меха.  
\- Он сидит там подальше, у ручья, привалившись к стволу, – продолжил Джаред. – И как его кости звери не растащили?..  
Джаред поднёс к губам Дженсена большую алюминиевую кружку, закопченную снаружи, но сияюще-чистую внутри. Вода в ней была холодной до ломоты в зубах, но потрясающе вкусной. Дженсен не мог даже глотнуть толком, но жаловаться не собирался. Надо было осмотреть рану, промыть хотя бы водой и чем-то замотать. Окровавленная рубаха потерялась где-то по пути, и Дженсен внутренней стороной руки чувствовал жар, исходящий от открытой раны, даже сквозь липкую от крови ткань.  
\- Джаред… – еле слышно выдохнул Дженсен. Мог бы и не тратиться на лишнее слово, Джаред и так смотрел на него во все глаза. – Надо… промыть…  
Джаред сглотнул, прикрыл глаза, покивал и вымелся с кружкой за водой.  
Дженсен выковырял зажатый в правом кармане нож, выщелкнул лезвие и поддел край футболки, пытаясь разрезать. Левая рука совсем онемела, шевелились только пальцы, он уцепился ими за ткань, стараясь натянуть, и повёл лезвием вверх. Дело пошло легче, ткань затрещала, поддаваясь, и Дженсен разрезал её почти до подмышки.  
Через минуту появился Джаред, застыл на пороге, обнимая кружку обеими руками и испуганно глядя на Дженсена.  
\- Не смотри… туда… – прошелестел Дженсен, – отвернись… и делай… что скажу.  
Джаред подтащил табурет, водрузил на него большую оплывшую свечу и кружку с водой и выжидательно уставился на Дженсена.  
\- Тряпку… надо… почище…  
Дженсен не успел договорить, а Джаред уже сдирал с себя рубашку, футболку и майку. Дженсен даже порадовался, что тот оказался такой «капустой» – на нём самом чистых вещей, из которых можно было бы сделать повязку, не осталось. Джаред исполосовал ножом майку – дышал он тяжело, сопел носом, закусив губу, и явно старался не наткнуться взглядом на окровавленный бок – и снова замер в ожидании, глядя Дженсену в глаза. Дженсен понадеялся, что от вида его измученной перекошенной морды, мокрой от пота, слёз и соплей, тот хотя бы в обморок не грохнется. Он показал глазами на кружку, перехватил чуть дрожащую руку и завёл над раной.  
\- Лей…  
Вода вгрызлась кислотой, Дженсен замычал сквозь зубы, проморгался от накатившей темноты, вгляделся в рану, неловко выворачивая шею. Ненадолго стал виден розовый край кости, стёсанный пулей, развороченные мышцы, и рана снова заполнилась кровью. Всё было бы неплохо, окажись Дженсен в больнице, его даже в стационаре не оставили бы: зашили, накачали лекарствами и отправили отлёживаться домой. Сейчас же Дженсену оставалось только молиться, чтобы рана не воспалилась и затянулась раньше, чем он сдохнет от голода. Просить о чем-то Джареда он не посмел бы.  
Джаред отвёл глаза, только чтобы поставить кружку и взять порванную полосами ткань.  
\- Завязывать? – прохрипел отрывисто.  
Дженсен кивнул:  
\- Туже.  
Джаред бинтовал умело, ловко натягивал эластичную ткань, приподнимал Дженсена сильно и уверенно, будто ему не впервой. И всё это не глядя вниз, повинуясь рукам Дженсена и напряженно всматриваясь ему в лицо. Эта странная интимность смущала даже несмотря на мучения, заставляла ощущать неловкость и торопиться, чтобы закончить побыстрее.  
Наконец, Джаред завязал последний узелок. Дженсен бессильно откинулся, тут же пожалев о резком движении, закрыл глаза и услышал, как тот шмыгает носом.  
\- Немножко… отдохнём… тут… – Дженсен посмотрел на него сквозь слипшиеся ресницы и увидел только расплывчатый силуэт с радужным ореолом. Джаред, кажется, одевался. Через несколько секунд под правый бок привалилось тёплое тело, и Дженсен перестал цепляться сознанием за реальность и позволил темноте поглотить себя.  
Сквозь дымку боли он почувствовал, что Джаред ушёл. Становилось всё холоднее и холоднее, мокрая одежда начала обжигать льдом, раздражая каждый нерв на коже.  
Домик продувался всеми ветрами, резкими, злыми, его стены истончались, уносились по щепке, пока в образовавшиеся дыры не стал виден ослепительный до рези в глазах снег. Уцелевшая дверь приоткрылась, и в неё просунулась огромная медвежья морда, чёрная на фоне снега, с горящими красными угольками вместо глаз. Медведь беззвучно разинул пасть, и Дженсен увидел стальные зубья капкана вместо белых клыков. Ужасающая тварь протиснулась внутрь своим бесконечным телом, и за ней тут же показалась ещё одна, а за той – ещё. Медведи обступили Дженсена, уставились бессмысленными глазами-дырами, будто просверленными в черепе, в котором горят раскалённые докрасна угли, и разом бросились, вцепляясь челюстями-капканами в простреленный бок.  
Дженсен выл и метался под тёмными тушами, но не мог не то что вырваться, даже пошевелиться толком. Жар от терзаемого бока растекался по телу волнами, оседал в конечностях и в голове… Но вдруг одна из тварей нависла над его лицом, вывалила алый язык и стала слизывать пот с его лба и щёк, осторожно, почти нежно.  
\- Дженсен, ч-ш-ш… – сказал медведь. – Тихо, не дёргайся.  
Картинка расплылась, обрела тёмную плотность по краям и свет посередине, который сформировался в квадрат окна и силуэт головы Джареда в нём.  
Джаред отжал красную тряпицу, сложил в несколько раз и положил ему на пылающий лоб.  
\- Очнулся наконец, – Джаред выдохнул со всхлипом. – Умирать надумал? А как же я? Ты обещал меня вытащить, новая жизнь и всё такое…  
Дженсен очень хотел ответить, что всегда выполняет свои обещания, что он очень постарается, только не получается пока. Но тяжелый язык прилип к нёбу, челюсти не слушались, и он не смог даже рот открыть. Еще было очень сложно держать веки открытыми, зрение не фокусировалось и взгляд уплывал.  
\- …тут выше Медвежье озеро, – снова ворвался голос Джареда, – там большой посёлок, есть больницы.  
\- Ннда… – Дженсен еле разлепил ссохшиеся губы, пытаясь сказать, что нельзя в больницу. Там его найдут слишком быстро.  
\- Вот вода, – Джаред взял его руку и прислонил пальцами к прохладному алюминиевому боку кружки. – Тут ведро, – гулко постучал по чему-то в ногах Дженсена, – ну, на всякий… Я постараюсь вернуться побыстрее. Не смей умирать!  
Дженсен мысленно покивал силуэту Джареда и начал снова проваливаться в багровую темноту под веками, но успел услышать тихое:  
\- Пожалуйста, я тебя очень прошу…

***

Дженсену казалось, что он приходил в себя, а потом появлялись клыкастые красноглазые звери и безжалостно вгрызались в его тело или парк-рейнджеры с обрезами снова стреляли в него, или рядом оказывался Эдди в чёрной полицейской форме, обещал: «Я вытащу тебя, напарник» и поил водой. Дженсен чувствовал сквозь колышущееся в сознании красно-белое пёстрое покрывало, что его тело передвигают, ворочают, ощущал пальцы на затылке и прикосновения к губам, цеплялся за эти ощущения, пытаясь выкарабкаться из беспамятства, но всё время соскальзывал обратно.  
Потом наступил блаженный покой. Дженсен понял, что очнулся, но глаз не открывал, медленно выплывая в реальность из чего-то, похожего на приятный сон. Он прислушался к ощущениям: бок тихо ныл, грудь будто придавило бетонной плитой, левую руку ломило и задница затекла от лежания на твёрдом, но той оглушающей режущей боли уже не было. Дженсен на пробу приоткрыл глаза и огляделся сквозь ресницы, опасаясь увидеть белые больничные стены, но это была всё та же хижина. Свет пробивался из-за красной тряпки, занавешивающей окно, паутины стало меньше, пол, на котором лежал Дженсен, чище. Сам Дженсен был по шею накрыт старым пододеяльником, набитым газетами.  
Джаред сидел на табурете у стола, подперев кулаком щеку, и спал.  
\- Джа… кх.. ред… – позвал Дженсен и поморщился – бок тут же напомнил о себе.  
Джаред дёрнулся, съехал с кулака, мотнув головой, распахнул глаза и через мгновение стоял на коленях возле Дженсена.  
\- Ты как?  
\- Хорошо, - Дженсен против воли улыбался, глядя на взволнованного Джареда, сердце защемило от нежности и захотелось стиснуть его в объятии. – Ты достал лекарства?  
\- Ага. Грабанул местную больницу. Знаешь, они тут медведей опасаются больше, чем людей, – Джаред нервно хихикнул. – Там еду украсть сложнее, чем лекарства. Пришлось в дома лезть, ну, чтобы тут немного утащить, там немного, чтобы не сразу заметили. И ещё одежду. Надеюсь, это была не самая любимая рубашка… Я тебя переодел. Когда я вернулся, ты горячий был, аж ладони жгло, метался и бредил, ну я решил, что тебе уже всё равно, разрезал футболку и джинсы стянул, и, в общем...  
Дженсен не вслушивался в слова, которые говорил Джаред, рассматривал его внимательно. Тот подвязал волосы чёрной банданой с рисунком из пентаграмм и непонятных значков, переоделся в другие джинсы и рубашку – Дженсену даже стало немного обидно, что его одежду Джаред снял - руки покрыты свежими царапинами, видимо, от сухих веток. Дженсен выпутал кисть из-под одеяла и пальцами погладил Джареда по исцарапанному предплечью.  
\- А сейчас ты под кайфом, это викодин, – неожиданно перескочил Джаред, поняв, что его не слушают, опустил глаза, поднялся и отошёл к столу. – Есть хочешь? Специально для тебя тащил консервированный суп. А он тяжёлый, зараза! Тут еще есть бобы… но тебе такое пока ещё рано есть.  
Дженсен уже понял, что Джаред начинает много болтать, когда волнуется, прервал его коротким:  
\- Да, суп буду.  
Джаред помог ему сесть, подложил под спину сложенную в несколько раз шубу, которая пахла прелостью и землёй, подвернул шуршащее одеяло. Дженсен, задрав мягкую бордовую рубашку, в которую его переодел Джаред, аккуратно ощупал бок. На рану был приклеена сетчатая атравматическая повязка, Дженсен немало таких повидал.  
\- Как же ты?.. – удивлённо спросил он у Джареда, кивнув на повязку.  
\- Когда я пришёл, там у тебя всё уже запеклось… уже не страшно было, в общем. Я боюсь, только когда кровь течёт, вот, - преувеличенно бодро закончил Джаред, подставил табурет поближе и начал вскрывать жестяную банку ножом.  
Дженсен почувствовал, что он врёт, наверняка же кровь сочилась. Дженсен представил, как Джаред, преодолевая тошноту и слабость, промывает рану, накладывает повязку и лепит пластырь дрожащими руками, и его снова накрыло приступом болезненно острой, многократно усиленной наркотиками нежности. Он потянулся робко погладить Джареда, но в протянутую руку ему сунули покорёженную алюминиевую ложку.  
\- Ешь.  
Дженсен послушно вычерпал из банки три или четыре ложки бульона и ужасно устал. Он начал клевать носом, не донеся следующую ложку до рта, и уснул, чувствуя, как его осторожно укладывают.  
**  
Дженсен проснулся в мягком свете всё той же оплывшей свечи. На этот раз пробуждение не было таким приятным – под повязку будто битого стекла насовали, в лёгких давился кашель. Джаред сидел рядом, на полу, вертел в пальцах овальную капсулу.  
\- Кто такой Эдди? – спросил он, заметив, что Дженсен на него смотрит. На какое-то мгновение Дженсену показалось, что если он не ответит, обезболивающего ему не дадут, но Джаред тут же протянул ему таблетку и воду.  
Дженсен полежал какое-то время, борясь с приступом кашля, выпил еще воды, помолчал, обдумывая ответ.  
\- Он был мне братом.  
Воспоминания, от которых он так долго прятался, проступили чёткими картинками. Чувства, от которых он бежал, словно очистились от физической боли, выкристаллизовались на поверхности викодинового бреда, захлестнули с такой силой, будто всё произошло только вчера.  
_Дженсен только перевёлся из Ричардсона, а Эдди Гонсалес закончил полицейскую академию, и их поставили в пару, патрулировать улицы. В полиции Эл-Эй служит очень много мексиканцев, много женщин и достаточно женщин-мексиканок. И Дженсен, когда впервые увидел своего напарника, мрачно порадовался, что ему хотя бы наполовину повезло. Но Эдди своим весёлым и лёгким нравом сразу сумел расположить его к себе. Работа патрульных, по большей части, рутина и скука – колесить по улицам и ждать вызова. И это время Эдди проводил с «пользой», рассказывал всё о себе, своей жене Ронде и своих многочисленных родственниках до десятого колена, включая далёкую мексиканскую бабушку. Хотя как раз о бабушке он трепался больше всего, так и сыпал её мудрыми высказываниями по поводу и без. Эдди легко вытягивал из обычно молчаливого Дженсена подробности его личной жизни, необидно подкалывал и постоянно побивал подшучивать над коллегами, а Дженсен вёлся. Через месяц Дженсен гулял на пятнадцатилетии двоюродной сестры Эдди, а через полгода сам Эдди стоял по левую руку от Дженсена в качестве шафера на их свадьбе с Дэннил.  
На работе случалось всякое, район у них был не самый благополучный, и разборкам между чёрными и мексо не было видно конца. Но сколько бы они ни вляпывались в сложные ситуации, ни один из них ни разу не был ранен. За это их в участке прозвали Счастливчиками, а суеверный Эдди, всякий раз заслышав это прозвище, страшно ругался. Эдди всегда – всегда – лез вперед, особенно если вызов касался оружия или наркотиков, отшучивался, коверкая язык: «Это наши цветные разборки, моя белокожая детка!» и добавлял серьёзнее: «Ты же меня прикроешь, брат». _  
\- Он погиб, – выдавил Дженсен. Как бы ни было больно, Джаред получит ответ на любой вопрос, он это заслужил, как никто другой.  
\- Ты виноват в его смерти? – похоже, вопросы у Джареда один тяжелее другого. Он пояснил: – Ты просил у него прощения, постоянно повторял это в бреду…  
\- Виноват, Джаред…  
И Дженсен рассказал то, что отчаянно пытался не помнить. Формулировал скупые фразы, экономя эмоции и воздух, и боялся, что отключится, не успев рассказать.  
\- Это был обычный вызов.  
_«Постоянный клиент», миссис Перкинс, пожаловалась, что слышит шум драки со стороны соседей. Дженсен и Эдди раз в неделю, а то и два, выезжали по ее звонкам. Иногда это была какая-то ерунда – мальчишки слишком громко чеканили мяч, но чаще – её сосед-пьяница избивал свою жену. Жена упорно молчала, куталась в драный халат, скрывая синяки и ссадины, и писать на него заявление отказывалась._  
\- Единственный за смену.  
_День выдался жарким и душным, они прокатались без дела до самой ночи, даже у Эдди иссяк поток словоблудия, поэтому они сразу приняли вызов. Подъехали к дому знакомого алкаша Майка, Дженсен махнул рукой миссис Перкинс, которая пряталась за занавеской в своём доме через дорогу, бдительно выставив острый нос. Эдди вышел из машины, вытащил фонарь и направился к задней двери дома, которая обычно не запиралась.  
\- Майк, – проорал он, – если ты опять избиваешь Эмили, я тебе собственноручно оторву яйца!  
\- Эдди, подожди, у меня фонарь сдох! – окликнул его Дженсен из машины. Чёртов «Маглайт» разрядил все свои шесть долбанных батареек. _  
\- Эдди пошёл первым. А я задержался… из-за ерунды.  
_Дженсен копался в бардачке, разыскивая другой фонарь, батарейки, хоть что-нибудь, чтобы подсветить себе дорогу – в переулке было адски темно, ни одной горящей лампочки в округе – когда раздались крики и одиночный выстрел оттуда, куда ушёл Эдди.  
Дженсен рванул туда, обмирая от кошмарного предчувствия, уже зная, нутром чуя, что всё плохо-плохо-плохо…  
Из-за угла вспыхнул луч света, высвечивая ярким кругом соседский забор, и Дженсен помчался туда. Увиденное отпечаталось в мозгу мгновенной фотографией: Эдди на земле, зажимает рукой шею, сквозь пальцы хлещет кровь, очень много крови, он хрипит и глазами показывает в проулок, у стены дома, закрыв голову руками, сидит девчонка в драных колготках, а рядом с ней чёрный парень с ножом, таращится совиным взглядом, явно обдолбан.  
В следующую секунду парень подорвался бежать, Дженсен нагнал его одним прыжком и вырубил прихваченным «Маглайтом». В поисках второго, того, кто стрелял в Эдди, Дженсен выбежал на улицу. В этом районе не принято прогуливаться с наступлением темноты, поэтому Дженсен ориентировался по лаю собак. Он поймал второго парня, когда тот повис на заборе, пытаясь перелезть его. _  
\- Это даже не было разборкой между картелями, просто случайность. Парень выстрелил с перепугу, не думал, что стреляет в копа.  
_Когда Дженсен вернулся на то место, где всё произошло, Эдди уже увезли в больницу, а пришедший на подмогу патруль сажал в машину зарёванную девчонку, на которую напали те парни.  
В больнице на шею Дженсену бросилась Ронда, зашлась в рыданиях. Глотая слова, пояснила, что Эдди оперируют, но он потерял слишком много крови и врачи дают ему очень мало шансов…_  
\- Эдди не выжил…  
Дженсен считал, что, замени он вовремя батарейки в фонаре – Эдди был бы жив. Не отпусти его одного – Эдди был бы жив. Не побеги он за вторым парнем, а останься рядом с Эдди – тот был бы жив. Дженсен должен был его прикрывать, но не сделал этого, и Эдди погиб.  
\- И в этом виноват только я.  
_Дженсен не сказал об этом никому, даже Ронде. Он не помнил, что писал в рапорте. Но его и не расспрашивали, не тормошили, лишний раз не заговаривали с ним. Дженсен плохо запомнил похороны. Солнце палило, вываривая людей в наглухо застёгнутой форме заживо. Про Эдди сказали очень много хороших слов, и только Дженсен не блистал красноречием. Ему было что сказать, слова нагромождались в голове, громкие и пафосные, но казавшиеся чистой правдой в эту минуту, а он смог выдавить единственную фразу, не срываясь позорно на всхлип: «Он был мне братом».  
Когда всё закончилось и Дженсен брёл к своей машине, уже прикидывая, где бы надраться до беспамятства, его нагнал невысокий мужчина в чёрном костюме и солнцезащитных очках.  
\- Спасибо, что спасли мою дочь, – тихо сказал мужчина с едва заметным акцентом. – Она сбежала из дома, и это моя ошибка, за которую я чуть было жестоко не поплатился. Но вы и ваш друг исправили её очень высокой ценой.  
Дженсен остановился, развернулся к нему и собирался сказать, что хреновым папашам надо получше смотреть за своими малолетними дочерями и что извинения свои он может засунуть в жопу, но слова застряли в горле. Мужчина снял очки, теперь было видно, что он японец, и веяло от него силой и властью, но во взгляде сквозило раскаяние.  
\- Я ваш должник, мистер Эклз, вы можете обратиться ко мне с любым вопросом, – с этими словами он протянул Дженсену визитку с номером…_

Дженсен снова уплывал в забытьё, но какая-то мысль зудела в голове, силясь оформиться, и эта мысль была очень хорошей. Она походила на зародившуюся надежду.  
***  
Пробуждение можно было бы назвать приятным, если бы не сильное желание отлить. Бок уже не хотелось оторвать и выбросить, рука снова стала частью тела, а не бесполезным отростком. Дженсен валялся с закрытыми глазами, не желая возвращаться в неприглядную реальность, и растягивал послевкусие приятного сна, сколько мог, пока мочевой пузырь не напомнил о себе резью.  
Дженсен нехотя открыл глаза, перевалился на бок и попытался сесть. Джаред тут же возник откуда-то и отработанными движениями начал помогать ему встать.  
\- Я нормально, нормально, - выдавил Дженсен, стараясь выпрямиться и не завалиться позорно на Джареда. Всё же в неподвижности он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. – Я сам.  
\- Тебе лучше, – не спросил – констатировал Джаред.  
\- Умирать уже точно не собираюсь, – хмыкнул Дженсен, ковыляя на выход.  
Кажется, Джаред прерывисто выдохнул за спиной.  
Дженсен, закончив со срочными потребностями организма, ещё постоял немного, вдыхая чистый прохладный вечерний воздух мелкими порциями и обдумывая план действий. От тщательно отфильтровал воспоминания, оставляя только нужные факты и отбрасывая лишние сейчас эмоции.  
Голова начала кружиться от слабости, ноги затряслись противной неконтролируемой дрожью, и Дженсен вернулся в хижину, придерживаясь за стену.  
Джаред сидел за столом, делал какие-то пометки в разложенной на столе карте и на вошедшего Дженсена не обернулся. Дженсен кулём повалился на свою подстилку, неловко перекатился, стараясь не помять раненые рёбра, и сел, прислонившись спиной к стене. Отдышался, накопил воздуха.  
\- Джаред, – позвал он как можно мягче.  
Тот развернулся на стуле, уставился влажными глазами, нервно прикусывая сухую кожу на нижней губе. Очень уставший, осунувшийся, кажется, ещё больше похудевший, но он был здесь, с Дженсеном, не бросил, заботился о нём. Спас ему жизнь.  
\- Джаред, ты ничего мне больше не должен.  
Джаред резко выдохнул, задавил всхлип, тяжело сглотнул и выдавил:  
\- Могу идти?  
\- Всегда мог. Но не ушёл. Я не держу тебя насильно, и если ты был со мной, потому что считал себя обязанным, то теперь ты мне ничего не должен.  
\- А ты? – Джаред быстро вытер глаза рукавом и зачастил: – Ты для чего со мной возился, зачем рисковал? Грехи замаливаешь? Считаешь, тебе за меня там зачт… чтётся? – он ткнул пальцем в потолок, уже в голос всхлипывая на последнем слове.  
Дженсен не мог бы ему объяснить своих чувств, даже если бы у него нашлись подходящие слова. К симпатии и желанию теперь добавилось огромное чувство благодарности, но отчасти Джаред был всё же прав – Дженсен хотел исправить и свою жизнь, стать лучше.  
\- Ты мне очень нравишься, Джаред…  
Джаред отвернулся, глядя в окно и восстанавливая дыхание, потом недоверчиво покосился на Дженсена.  
\- И если бы я знал, что получу пулю, вытаскивая тебя, я бы всё равно не отказался, – Дженсен говорил уверенно и видел, как недоверие в глазах Джареда сменяется удивлением и растерянностью.  
\- Толку-то… – невесело усмехнулся Джаред и покачал головой.  
\- Мы выберемся. Сколько мы уже здесь?  
\- Сегодня четвёртый день.  
Дженсен почувствовал тошноту – сколько же мальчишка возится с ним, чего ещё насмотрелся и наслушался…  
\- Хорошо. Нас не нашли и вряд ли ждут, что мы всё ещё здесь. Надо пробраться в Лос-Анджелес.  
\- Зачем это? – Джаред явно не хотел возвращаться.  
\- Нужно найти одного человека, он поможет нам.  
\- Давай договоримся, Дженсен, что теперь ты будешь посвящать меня в свои планы, а не таскать за собой со связанными руками, – запальчиво произнёс Джаред. – Я тоже кое-что умею.  
Да уж, Дженсен мог в этом убедиться. Придётся выкладывать всё как есть и ждать одобрения.  
\- Нужно найти Рэй Андо, это девушка, она учится в Мальборо Хай. – Это всё, что Дженсен помнил о главном свидетеле по делу убийства Эдди. – Её отец мне должен.  
\- Мальборо Хай? Где это? – Джаред заинтересовался. Иногда Дженсен не успевал за сменами его настроения – успел забыть, какими импульсивными бывают подростки.  
\- Это Центральный Лос-Анджелес, Россмор авеню.  
\- Частная школа? И как ты собираешься туда попасть?  
Интересный вопрос. Дженсен считал, что высокий глухой забор вокруг этой школы для отца Рэй имел первостепенное значение. А также то, что школа была только для девочек. И эти же факторы могли послужить причиной того, что вольнолюбивая дочурка однажды сбежала…  
\- Не думаю, что смогу подойти к ней на улице, наверняка её охраняют ещё бдительнее, чем раньше. Но вот если изнутри… как думаешь, сойду я за профессора, если меня приодеть? – Дженсен выдумывал на ходу, сказал первое, что в голову пришло, но Джаред тут же помрачнел, его лицо перекосило злой усмешкой.  
\- Будет тебе профессор.  
\- У тебя есть знакомый профессор?.. – ляпнул Дженсен, и тут до него дошло. – Джаред, нет!  
\- Да, Дженсен, да. Должна же быть от этой твари какая-то польза, – Джаред засверкал глазами, закивал своим мыслям. Вскочил, начал ходить по комнатке, его кулаки сжимались и разжимались, грудь вздымалась от волнения. – И мне похрен, как он туда проберется, его проблемы.  
\- Джаред, а если он сдаст нас? Вдруг он сразу же позвонит в «Парадизо»?  
\- Пригрожу, что у меня компромат на него. Он трус, не станет рисковать своей профессорской задницей. За педофилию его упекут надолго.  
\- Сколько тебе лет, Джаред? – вопрос вылетел раньше, чем Дженсен успел обдумать его последствия.  
\- Шестнадцать. А к профессору Моргану я езжу с момента моего появления в «Парадизо», мне тогда ещё и четырнадцати не исполнилось… – Джаред, сузив глаза, смотрел в стену над плечом Дженсена и цедил сквозь зубы: – Я отлично знаю математику. Он называл это «репетиторством»: сажал меня к себе на колени, открывал учебник и объяснял урок. А потом я должен был решать задания, пока он лапал меня…  
Дженсен хотел бы оглохнуть и не слышать этих внезапных откровений. Он был бы рад хотя бы не представлять рассказанного, но воображение было против него, и Дженсен боролся со странной смесью стыдного возбуждения и желания голыми руками придушить всякого, кто когда-либо прикасался к Джареду. Ему потребуется вся сила воли, чтобы спокойно, без рукоприкладства поговорить с Морганом. Но вот потом, когда тот исполнит свою роль…  
\- Дженсен, я хочу, чтобы он боялся, – голос Джареда снизился до шёпота, – пусть побегает, мразь…  
\- Хорошо, Джаред, хорошо, – Дженсен нашарил рядом кружку с водой и протянул ему, хотя у самого в горле пересохло, – успокойся, пожалуйста.  
Джаред жадно выпил всю воду и уставился в кружку, а потом, более осмысленным взглядом, на Дженсена, который старательно давил кашель.  
\- Пойду еще воды принесу.  
Как только он вышел, Дженсен часто закашлялся, морщась от боли и не стараясь держать лицо. Похоже, действие таблеток снова заканчивалось. Свет за окном совсем померк, в хижине стало темно и неуютно, затхлые влажные запахи забили нос. Дженсен успел подумать, что мог бы закончить здесь свои дни, составив компанию предыдущему хозяину хижины, но тут вернулся Джаред, и Дженсену сразу стало лучше, будто переключателем щёлкнули. Ради него стоило побороться.  
\- Позвоним ему из автомата в Андежлус Оакс, сам приедет, – продолжил Джаред, будто не прерывался, старательно изображая равнодушие. – Я могу и сам сходить, если…  
\- Нет, Джаред, я пойду с тобой! – просипел Дженсен, взял у него кружку, отхлебнул и продолжил спокойнее: – Мне нужно ходить, кровь разгонять, чтобы быстрее зажило. А вот тебе…  
\- Я пойду, – отрезал Джаред. Вот упрямый.  
Дженсен и представить не мог, что тот почувствует, вновь увидев того, кто мучил его столько времени. Он и свои-то ощущения не предсказал бы. Только бы сдержаться.  
Джаред заметно воодушевился, закопошился, собирая что-то на столе. Зажёг пару высоких свечей, воткнутых в огарок толстой, сунул Дженсену пакетик с вяленым мясом и разложил рядом карту.  
\- Вот тут – мы, – завозил он пальцем по линиям, – тут – Анджелус Оакс, тут – Медвежье Озеро. Идти одинаково, но здесь надо переходить реку вброд, а там – подниматься в гору. Да и лучше лишний раз в посёлке не светиться. Я, вроде, не напортачил, но гарантировать, что кто-то не опознает свои шмотки на нас, не могу. В Аджелус Оакс никто не удивится пешим туристам с рюкзаками, и там есть небольшая забегаловка, позвоним оттуда.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь его телефон? – Дженсен против воли тянул из Джареда подробности, спрашивая, а потом ругая себя за идиотизм.  
\- Я много чего о нём знаю, – усмехнулся Джаред. – Он платил ещё и за то, чтобы я звонил ему поболтать. И к себе в университет меня возил, чтобы там в своём кабинете…  
\- Прости, – Дженсен положил руку на его предплечье, прерывая, неловко похлопал.  
Джаред помолчал, разглядывая карту, но взгляд его был направлен внутрь, будто он прислушивался к себе, потом задумчиво произнёс:  
\- Знаешь, когда я рассказываю тебе, мне легче становится. Будто нарывает и больно, когда вскрываешь, но потом сразу лучше… Девочкам не пожалуешься, с ними и похуже бывало, они могут посочувствовать, конечно, но не защитить. А ты можешь. С тобой я не боюсь. Ты сильный, Дженсен. Даже когда валяешься подстреленный.  
Джаред слабо улыбнулся, а Дженсен сглотнул шершавый ком в горле, потянул его к себе и обнял свободной рукой. Джаред послушно улёгся рядом, свернувшись, зажал сложенные лодочкой ладони между коленями и задышал Дженсену в бок.  
\- Твои таблетки кончились, – виновато пробубнил он. – Я побоялся взять больше, чтобы не заметили.  
\- Ничего, я потерплю. – Боль действительно стала терпимой, резко впивалась на вдохе и тупо ныла в груди на выдохе, но с этим Дженсен мог справиться. – Давай спать. Завтра утром выдвигаемся.  
Дженсен так и не поспал толком, сидел, замечая, как меняется освещение за окном, выцветают и снова наливаются краски, иногда проваливаясь в полудрёму. Джаред тоже не спал поначалу, вскидывал голову каждый раз, когда Дженсен менял положение, вытягивая и сгибая затёкшие конечности. Потом всё же заснул, задышал размерено, даже слегка похрапывая, а когда Дженсен подвинулся, чтобы освободить ему побольше места, то подполз ближе и снова уткнулся носом, согревая дыханием кожу.  
***  
Дженсена разбудил невнятный шум, какое-то шуршание и скрежет за дверью. Сначала Дженсен подумал, что это Джаред собирает вещи, но тот ощущался рядом длинным тёплым телом. За дверью грохнуло, и Дженсен распахнул глаза. Джаред вскочил, вытаскивая из кармана нож, и подкрался к двери. Он чуть приоткрыл дверь, придерживая её за ручку на весу, чтобы не скрипела, заглянул в щель и вдруг расхохотался. Открыл дверь шире, и Дженсен увидел, как вниз по дорожке улепётывают, сверкая чёрными пятками, два енота.  
Джаред ухохатывался, то запрокидывая голову, то складываясь пополам и хлопая себя по бёдрам. Дженсен тоже хотел бы рассмеяться от облегчения, но выходил только надсадный кашель.  
Сон как рукой сняло, пора было собираться. Джаред отвёл Дженсена к ручью умыться и привести себя в порядок, чтобы не распугать своим видом людей в Анджелус Оакс. Ниже по ручью Дженсен заметил холмик свежевырытой земли, выложенный камнями и с крестом из перевязанных веток.  
\- Я решил, что должен похоронить его, раз уж мы пользовались его хижиной, – сказал Джаред, заметив, куда он смотрит. Дженсен согласно кивнул и в очередной раз отметил про себя, что нисколько в Джареде не ошибся.  
На сборы много времени не ушло, все вещи уместились бы и в один рюкзак, но чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, они напихали в рюкзаки одежды и газет.  
\- Где кольт? – спохватился Дженсен.  
Джаред нехотя полез в свой рюкзак и выудил кольт с самого дна. Неужели думал, что Дженсен про него забыл?  
\- Нож тогда мне, – категорично заявил Джаред, сунул нож в передний карман джинсов и для верности прихлопнул рукой.  
Дженсену пришлось согласиться.  
***  
Дорога в Анджелус Оакс вместо запланированных четырёх часов заняла все шесть. Дженсен очень хотел идти, но мышцы, отвыкшие от работы за время вынужденного безделья, слушаться не желали и мелко тряслись от напряжения, требуя отдыха. Дженсен часто останавливался передохнуть, и пока он разгонял чёрные круги перед глазами, пытаясь сфокусироваться и вернуть дыхание, Джаред молчал, думая о своём, строгал какую-нибудь деревяшку, ковырялся ножом под ногтями или просто вертел его в руках, поглаживая подушечкой пальца острое лезвие. Дженсен очень надеялся, что тот не прикидывает в данный момент, как ткнёт нож Моргану под рёбра. По-хорошему не мешало бы оружие у него отобрать, а лучше всего – даже близко не подпускать к Моргану.  
\- Джаред, ты ему только представишься и убедишься, что он тебя узнал, остальное скажу я, – нарушил молчание Дженсен.  
\- Я сам могу поговорить, – Джаред не спросил – кому «ему», воткнул нож в землю и сцепил пальцы в замок.  
\- Ну хорошо, – не стал давить Дженсен, – я буду рядом, подскажу, если что.  
Когда они пришли в Анджелус Оакс, Дженсен снова начал вести счёт удачам – там было полно людей, по обрывкам разговоров похоже, что студентов. Под прикрытием такой толпы народа можно было свободнее передвигаться по городку.  
Официантка в кафе с «оригинальным» названием «Оакс» явно не привыкла к такому наплыву посетителей, носилась между столиками, принимая заказы, и вряд ли смогла бы в этом хаосе хоть кого-то запомнить в лицо. Бармен за стойкой суетился гораздо меньше, но дел у него тоже хватало – не до разглядывания клиентов. Дженсен потянул Джареда к барной стойке, заказал два кофе и сразу попросил телефон.  
\- Готов? – спросил он у Джареда.  
\- Да, – Джаред сглотнул, повторил увереннее: – Да, готов.  
Он вдохнул через нос, выдохнул, скруглив губы трубочкой, и взялся за телефон. Потыкал кнопки, нахмурился, сбросил, зажмурился на пару секунд, проговорил номер, неслышно шевеля губами, и снова набрал. На том конце ответили почти сразу же.  
\- Мистер Морган? Это Джаред.  
За общим гвалтом голосов Дженсену не было слышно, что отвечают в трубке, он придвинулся ближе, повисая на самом краю барного стула, и прислушался. Помогло мало. Джаред напряжённо слушал, что ему говорят, уставившись в одну точку и покусывая кожицу на нижней губе.  
\- Да, сэр, – пролепетал он.  
Дженсен вырвал у него из рук трубку, и Джаред безропотно её отпустил.  
\- Хэй, мистер Морган, – рявкнул Дженсен, зашёлся в безудержном кашле, прикрыв динамик ладонью, справился с собой, проговорил спокойнее: – Нам нужно встретиться и поговорить.  
\- А вы кто? – настороженность в хорошо поставленном голосе, но и только.  
\- Я тот, кто слишком много про вас знает, мистер Морган.  
\- Чего вы хотите? – профессор ещё понизил градус, добавив прохладцы и командных интонаций.  
\- Услугу. Подъезжайте в Анджелус Оакс, парковка для трейлеров на юге. Жду вас через два часа, – Дженсен тоже ничем не выдал своих настоящих эмоций.  
\- Я не могу сейчас…  
\- Ваши фотографии с Джаредом ректору прислать или сразу в прессу? – почти безразлично.  
Дженсен заметил, как дрогнул Джаред, сгорбился на стуле, вжал голову в плечи. Протянув руку, Дженсен сжал его за запястье, пальцами слушая пульс – слишком частый – съехал в ладонь, погладил ободряюще и отпустил.  
В трубке шумно дышали. Наконец, Морган ответил:  
\- Буду через три часа, плюс-минус, серебристый «Вольво»…  
\- О, я знаю, – соврал Дженсен, – и такие мелочи мне про вас известны.  
Дженсен отключил телефон.  
\- Ты как? – спросил у Джареда.  
Тот мотнул головой и вцепился в чашку с кофе, как в спасательный круг. Очень маленький спасательный круг, почти скрывшийся под длинными пальцами. Дженсен проглотил свой кофе, не заметив вкуса, только язык обжёг.  
\- Есть хочешь?  
Джаред снова помотал головой. Дженсен не поверил. В самом углу у окна освободился столик.  
\- Идём.  
В зале появилась ещё одна официантка, на ходу подвязывая фартук, и с блокнотом наизготовку остановилась возле них. Дженсен прикинул скудные финансы и решил, что другой возможности нормально поесть им в ближайшее время может и не представиться. Что там Джаред говорил про мясо?  
\- Два стейка, салат, пирог. – Дженсен улыбнулся, даже не питая иллюзий, что девчонка купится на его болезненный оскал. Но она улыбнулась в ответ, кивнула ему и Джареду и упорхнула.  
Джаред сидел, комкая салфетку, и никакого интереса к происходящему не проявлял. Его пару раз пихнул в плечо какой-то неугомонный парень, постоянно вскакивающий из-за своего столика, но Джаред даже не заметил этого, и Дженсен поменялся с ним местами.  
Заказ принесли довольно быстро. Джаред тут же принялся есть: отрезал кусочек мяса, клал в рот, тщательно пережёвывал, отрезал следующий… Но Дженсен был уверен, что вкуса он не чувствует – настолько отстранённо выглядел. Положи ему на тарелку кусок пенопласта – он и с ним расправится теми же механическими движениями, сжуёт и скажет спасибо. Дженсен очень хотел есть, но он так устал, что ему было тяжело сидеть ровно, ныла каждая мышца, даже челюсти еле ворочались. От гула и суеты разболелась голова, в боку драло, и Дженсен поминутно трогал повязку, проверяя, не просочилась ли кровь.  
Дженсен добавил к счёту приличные чаевые и попросил у девчонки стакан воды и пару таблеток аспирина. Та понимающе хмыкнула и почти сразу же вернулась, выложила на стол четыре капсулы.  
\- Кажется, вашему парню тоже нехорошо, – кивнула она на Джареда, окинув его озабоченным взглядом. Тот побледнел и тяжело дышал. Прикрыв глаза, он шевелил губами, что-то проговаривая. Напевая.  
\- Спасибо, мы разберёмся. Где у вас туалет?  
Девушка махнула, указав направление. Дженсен запил пару таблеток, остальные сунул в карман, подхватил Джареда за плечо, сунул ему рюкзак в руку и поволок в туалет. Джаред тащился за ним безвольной куклой, смотрел в пол, его лицо застыло маской без выражения, только губы двигались, пересчитывая обезьянок.  
Дженсен защёлкнул за ними замок – времени мало, наверняка сейчас начнут ломиться – подвёл Джареда к раковине, поплескал ему в лицо холодной водой. Тот отфыркивался, но всё так же молчал.  
\- Джаред, не пой! – Дженсен тряхнул его за плечи. Лицо Джареда на мгновение исказилось болезненной гримасой и снова стало безразлично-отстранённым. – Не пой, не отключайся. Он ничего тебе не сделает. Я не позволю, слышишь?  
Джаред слышал, но продолжал вести обратный отсчёт, и Дженсен боялся представить, сколько он там насчитал. Мальчишка спрятался под воображаемую подушку у себя в голове и ждал, когда все неприятности закончатся. Дженсен злился на своё бессилие – некому было набить морду. Виновных слишком много и все они долго старались, ломая Джареда, загоняя его туда, откуда Дженсен не мог его сейчас вытащить.  
\- Джаред, ты не один, – пытался он достучаться, – я с тобой. Не прячься от меня.  
Дженсен, наверное, заразился его временным безумием, потому что стиснул ещё крепче его плечи и прижался губами ко рту, останавливая движение губ, обрывая песенку-отсчёт. Это не было поцелуем, Дженсен видел, как удивлённо распахиваются глаза Джареда, их выражение становится осмысленным. Джаред отдёрнулся и нахмурился.  
\- Извини, – Дженсен попытался не обращать внимания на его мягкий влажный рот, не замечать свернувшегося внутри, под диафрагмой, пушистого клубка ощущений, забыть полоснувший по телу жар…  
\- Я просто боюсь, – Джаред сполз по стене на пол.  
\- Бояться – это нормально, – Дженсен сел рядом. – Бояться – не значит струсить. Ты очень смелый, Джаред. Продержись ещё немного, и я тебе обещаю…  
\- Пожалуйста, не обещай мне ничего!  
\- Я тебе обещаю, Джаред, обещаю, что буду тебя защищать. Забудь про своих обезьянок.  
Джаред поднял, наконец, голову, пытливо всмотрелся, но сказать ничего не успел – в дверь застучали.  
\- Пошли, Морган скоро подъедет, а нам ещё дойти туда надо.  
***  
Дженсен обосновался через дорогу от трейлерной стоянки, на возвышении. Оттуда парковка хорошо просматривалась, уже стемнело и её освещали фонари. Сухая трава и опавшие иголки под соснами прогрелись за день, и сидеть, прислонившись к шершавому стволу, было даже удобно. Впрочем, Дженсену было бы удобно где угодно, лишь бы сидеть, а не идти.  
По пути сюда они забрели в маленькую сувенирную лавку, которая привлекла надписью на двери о приёме телефонных платежей. Дженсен купил там сим-карту.  
\- Ты как?.. – в сотый раз спросил он Джареда.  
Тот снова повязал бандану, надел капюшон, натянул рукава на ладони, только кончики пальцев торчали, весь запаковался-укутался, несмотря на тёплую погоду. Он заметно нервничал, но больше не пел и в транс себя не вводил.  
\- Да нормально я, отстань! – огрызнулся Джаред. Дженсен был даже такой реакции рад больше, чем послушному зомби.  
\- Идём вместе.  
\- Угу.  
\- Говорить буду я, ты молча посидишь на заднем сидении, заберём телефон, отдадим записку, и он уедет. Никто тебя не тронет. – Дженсен понятия не имел, что творится у Джареда в голове, почему этот человек вызывает в нём такой трепет и как подчинил его себе, и боялся узнавать. Зато очень хотел, чтобы и Джаред забыл об этом навсегда.  
\- Да говорил уже, я понял.  
Джаред вскинул голову и всмотрелся – на извилистой дороге показались фары. Они то пропадали за поворотом, то появлялись, высветляя неровные ряды сосновых стволов, наконец, машина подъехала, замедлилась и повернула на парковку.  
\- Это он, – выдохнул Джаред.  
Дженсен вытащил кольт и навёл его на «Вольво» – смотрите-ка, профессор любит безопасность. Человек внутри подсвечивался фонарём, и его силуэт был хорошо виден. Дженсен прицелился, разглядывая его. Нет, он не собирался стрелять, просто ощущение было до дрожи приятным: знать, что в данную минуту профессора не спасёт даже самый безопасный автомобиль в мире. Рядом Джаред щёлкнул ножом, и Дженсен понял, что можно и заиграться в охотников.  
\- Убери, – Дженсен кивнул на нож и спрятал кольт сзади под ремень. – Пошли.  
Они спустились, перешли дорогу и подобрались к машине. Дженсен распахнул переднюю дверь, сел и уставился на профессора. Тот выглядел встревоженным, не более того. Дженсен в очередной раз удивился, насколько внешность может быть обманчива. Свет в салоне, зажегшийся от открывшейся дверцы, успел погаснуть, и Дженсен уже решил, что Джаред не смог перебороть себя, но тут хлопнула задняя дверь и Джаред повалился на сиденье.  
\- Привет, профессор, – голос у Джареда хрипел.  
\- Это очень хорошо, что вы профессор, – перехватил инициативу Дженсен, – нам как раз профессор очень пригодился бы.  
\- А ты изменился, – Морган проигнорировал Дженсена, в пол-оборота развернувшись назад и неприкрыто разглядывая Джареда.  
\- Даже не смотри на него, – процедил Дженсен, дёргая Моргана за лацкан пиджака и разворачивая к себе. Достал из-за пояса кольт, демонстративно снял с предохранителя и уложил себе на колени. – Иначе отстрелю тебе яйца. Жить будешь, но не очень полноценно.  
Наконец-то на лице Моргана проявился страх. У Дженсена чесались кулаки, но профессор с разбитой мордой – это уже подозрительно. Джаред позади отщёлкнул замок на портфеле и начал в нём рыться, намеренно разбрасывая бумаги.  
\- С расшаркиваниями закончили, давай по делу поговорим, – Дженсен грубил, наслаждаясь перекосившимся лицом профессора. – У меня есть записи из твоего кабинета и из квартиры. От тебя требуется пройти в частную школу Мальборо Хай под любым предлогом: о встрече с директором поговори, предложи курс лекций прочитать – детали меня не касаются, придумаешь. Найдёшь там ученицу, её зовут Рэй Андо, и передашь ей записку.  
\- И всё? – Морган удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
\- Ещё это, – Джаред потряс перед ним купюрами, швырнул на колени выпотрошенный бумажник и вытащил у него из нагрудного кармана пиджака мобильник. – И это.  
Морган брезгливо скривился, видимо, такой Джаред ему не очень понравился.  
\- Что за записка?  
Дженсен взял протянутую ему Джаредом ручку и стопку листов, криво вывел на верхнем: «Хочу забрать долг за Эдди Гонсалеса. Дж.Э.», приписал номер новой сим-карты. Сложил вчетверо листок, вставил в решётку дефлектора, чтобы не коснуться случайно руки профессора.  
\- Какие у меня гарантии?.. – начал Морган.  
\- Такие же, какие и у нас – никаких, – перебил его Дженсен. – Проверим друг друга?  
Они вымелись из машины, не дожидаясь ответа, перебежали дорогу и полезли на свою наблюдательную площадку. Проследили, что профессор, посидев ещё пару минут, развернул машину и уехал.  
Джаред повернулся к Дженсену, сияя в темноте широченной улыбкой, распахнул руки и стиснул в объятии. Дженсен зашипел, морщась от боли, Джаред ойкнул, немного ослабил хватку, но остался висеть, уткнувшись лбом в плечо. Его заметно трясло, он шумно сопел и нервно посмеивался.  
\- У нас получится. Я прям чувствую, что теперь получится.  
***  
Джаред продолжал дрожать и прижиматься к Дженсену, а потом вдруг поднял голову и, пристально глядя в глаза, приложился губами к губам, осторожно, едва ощутимым давлением. Дженсен перестал дышать и шевелиться. Стоял, обнимая Джареда, прикасаясь к его рту, с единственной мыслью в голове: пожалуйста, не надо. Джаред отстранился, придерживая его за плечи, смешно наморщил нос и заявил смущённо:  
\- Меня это успокаивает.  
Он опустил глаза. Дженсен полюбовался на длинные, красиво очерченные брови, на опущенные ресницы и высокие скулы, на влажные от его же слюны губы и обречённо подумал, что влип окончательно и бесповоротно. Пока Дженсен зависал, осознавая безнадёжность своего положения, Джаред как ни в чем не бывало достал мобильник Моргана, разобрал, вытащил сим-карту, разломал её и протянул руку:  
\- Нашу давай.  
Дженсен умилился вылетевшему "нашу", безропотно сунул руку в карман и отдал карту Джареду. Тот сграбастал её вместе с пальцами, задержал, потряс немного:  
\- Ещё джи-пи-эс отключить надо, точно!  
И снова с энтузиазмом продолжил ковыряться в телефоне. Над плечом Джареда поднималась луна, ещё недавно золотисто-жёлтая, а сейчас пронзительно белая, она заставляла отбрасывать чёткие тени и перевирала цвета. И глядя на них – на луну и Джареда – Дженсену хотелось выть.  
\- Надо где-то переночевать. Можно вернуться и попробовать снять комнату. – Дженсен очень, очень устал. Готов был растянуться прямо здесь, на земле, тем более что мягкая хвоя искушающе пружинила под ногами, казалось, что спать на ней очень даже удобно. Но наверняка совсем скоро станет холодно, и тепло, накопленное за день, испарится в считанные минуты.  
Дженсен начал спускаться к дороге, а Джаред задержался, всё тыкал в экран телефона. Это и стало очередной удачей – не успел Дженсен выйти из-за деревьев, как на дороге показался белый додж. Дженсен рухнул за ближайший куст. Додж определенно был рейнджерский, и выяснять, сидит за рулём их «старый знакомый» или кто-то другой, у Дженсена не было никакого желания. Машина проехала, лизнув светом фар ботинки, но ход не замедлила, уехала в сторону центра, к мотелю, и Дженсен попрощался с идеей о ночёвке на мягкой кровати.  
\- Это он? – Джаред ссыпался рядом, окатив градом камешков и комочков сухой земли. – Который тебя подстрелил?  
\- Понятия не имею, – буркнул Дженсен, – но проверять не собираюсь. До другого мотеля я не дойду…  
\- Значит заночуем здесь, – бодро предложил Джаред. – Там в стороне лапник нарезан, если на него куртку кинуть и рюкзаки под голову, то нормально. В обнимку не замёрзнем.  
\- Хозяйственный какой… – проворчал Дженсен, еле поспевая за Джаредом, который пробирался в глубь прозрачного от лунного света леса.  
Джаред быстро нашёл присмотренное место, разложил лапник, бросил сверху куртку и рюкзаки и повалился сам.  
\- Даже удобно, – он повозился, укладываясь. – Иди сюда.  
Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как послушаться. Он улёгся, перевернул рюкзак, выискивая в нём местечко помягче, а Джаред тут же притёрся спиной, защекотав выбившимися из-под повязки кудряшками нос, бесцеремонно накрыл себя рукой Дженсена и через минуту уже дышал глубоко и ровно. Джаред спокойно спал, а Дженсен убеждал себя, что для него объятия – действительно только чтобы не замёрзнуть. Ну да, а поцелуи – чтобы успокоиться. Что за наказание! Дженсен размышлял, что ходить теперь ему с вечным стояком или принимать успокоительные – такие лекарства вообще есть? – или купить трусы с утяжкой, и незаметно уснул.  
***  
Побуждение было ужасным: Дженсен замёрз, в тело впивались сосновые ветки, бок дёргало болью, затекла шея, а самое ужасное – Джареда рядом не оказалось. Дженсен подорвался с лежанки, застонал, зажав повязку ладонью, и заметался по лесу в поисках Джареда.  
Тот нашёлся на ближайшей полянке – сидел на корточках и собирал в ладонь чернику. Просиял, увидев Дженсена, протянул целую пригоршню фиолетово-чёрных ягод.  
\- Никогда… больше так… не делай! – прорычал Дженсен сквозь зубы, снова задыхаясь от пережитого страха и боли в потревоженном боку.  
Джаред тут же погас, на секунду в его взгляде мелькнул страх и тут же сменился злостью:  
\- Да чего такого-то? Мне теперь всё время как привязанному за тобой ходить? Я отлить пошёл, ягоды увидел, хотел тебе собрать, – он швырнул собранную чернику в сторону и протопал мимо Дженсена к их «лагерю».  
\- Джаред, я не злюсь на тебя, – Дженсен потащился следом, – я просто испугался, что ты…  
\- Что – я? Свалю отсюда? – Джаред не желал мириться.  
\- Да нет же! Что тебя… поймали. Ты видел машину, тут может быть небезопасно. Надо уходить.  
\- Как же ты пойдёшь? – сменил гнев на милость Джаред.  
\- Как-нибудь, – вздохнул Дженсен, – доберёмся до шестьдесят шестого, там поймаем попутку до ближайшего мотеля. Дадим Моргану пару дней. Если не выгорит, надо будет пробираться в Эл-Эй самим…  
\- Пусть только попробует, – сердито запыхтел Джаред, достал мобильник и уставился на него, гипнотизируя злым взглядом.  
\- Ладно, сейчас я отдохну немного, и пойдём, – Дженсен сел, прислонившись спиной к рюкзакам, сощурился на солнце. Джаред расположился перед ним, загородил, бросая тень на лицо.  
\- У тебя вся повязка промокла, даже на рубашке пятно, – озабоченно произнёс он.  
Дженсен знал, обнаружил, пока шёл обратно – мокрая пола рубашки мазнула по руке. Это была не кровь – сукровица, рана могла загноиться, и повязку следовало бы заменить, но ничего подходящего в рюкзаках не нашлось.  
\- Ерунда, – отмахнулся Дженсен и перевёл тему. – Ты телефон лучше мне отдай. Вдруг отойдёшь куда-нибудь, когда позвонят.  
\- Если позвонят.  
\- Позвонят, Джаред. Кто-нибудь обязательно позвонит.  
Джаред заметно вздрогнул и отдал мобильник.  
***  
Они шли вдоль дороги, сворачивая в лес каждый раз, когда слышался шум двигателя. Через лес идти было тяжелее, поэтому они снова возвращались на обочину. Хорошо, что машин по этой дороге проезжало мало, у Дженсена уже не было сил сигать зайцем в кусты от каждой. Он прислушался: судя по звуку, со стороны Анджелус Оакс ехала какая-то малолитражка, значит, можно поберечь силы и не ломиться прочь от дороги.  
Старенький «Жук», громыхая помятым с одной стороны бампером, поравнялся с ними, притормозил и просигналил. Из открытого окна махала рукой девчонка-официантка.  
\- Эй, вас подвезти?  
Джаред заулыбался, узнав её, махнул в ответ и направился к машине; Дженсен, скрипнув зубами и проглотив упрёки, за ним.  
\- Я к сестре приезжала, – тут же начала болтать девчонка, не представившись и не спросив их имён, – вроде как отдохнуть. А тут студенты нагрянули, пришлось выйти ей помогать. Отдохнула фигово, чаевых со студентов тоже не густо, больше вашей двадцатки никто не дал. Вот, решила, что стоит вас подбросить. Вам, вообще-то, куда надо?  
\- Нам в ближайший мотель, – ляпнул Джаред. Дженсен мысленно взвыл.  
\- Нам до шестьдесят шестого, там заправка на перекрёстке, дальше мы сами, – он скупо улыбнулся девушке в зеркало заднего вида.  
У «Жука», видимо, были сломаны амортизаторы, потому что после каждой кочки он ещё с сотню ярдов раскачивал задом. Дженсена сзади трясло и укачивало, и он молился, чтобы не заблевать весь салон, но вслух жаловаться не собирался – они хотя бы ехали, а не шли. Девчонка ещё болтала о чём-то незначительном, но вопросов больше не задавала и высадила их на ближайшей заправке на шоссе, как они и договаривались.  
На заправке первый же дальнобойщик согласился добросить их до мотеля. Дженсен вяло, уже не способный радоваться таким мелочам, засчитал очередную удачу.  
Мотель оказался редким клоповником, но зато вместо документов тут взяли всего десятку сверху. Ещё за десятку Дженсен купил бинт и бутылочку с перекисью. В номере нашёлся даже обмылок, и Дженсен, опасаясь мочить рану ржавой водой из крана, кое-как «помылся» мокрым полотенцем.  
Джаред щёлкал кнопками на допотопном телевизоре, пытаясь настроить каналы, и Дженсен решил, что в слабом свете единственного торшера в номере даже немного уютно. Он улёгся на кровать, немного поёрзал, выбирая положение, где не так впивались пружины, и со вздохом закрыл глаза.  
Из-под кровати раздалось настойчивое жужжание, и пока задремавший Дженсен соображал, что это может быть, Джаред вытащил оттуда рюкзак и c паникой на лице протянул вибрирующий телефон, на экране которого светилось: «Номер не определён».  
\- Мистер Эклз? – спросил незнакомый голос.  
\- Да, – ответил Дженсен.  
\- Мистер Андо хотел бы встретиться с вами. Куда за вами подъехать?  
Дженсен назвал адрес мотеля. Была вероятность, что звонят не от японца, а люди из «Парадизо» по наводке Моргана, но проверить это не было никакой возможности.  
\- Хорошо, машина подъедет через полчаса.  
Дженсен нажал отбой, попрощался со сном и в сотый раз проверил кольт. Выпил оставшиеся таблетки аспирина.  
\- Что, уже?.. – Джаред не знал, за что хвататься. Он снова вытащил нож, защёлкал лезвием.  
\- Надеюсь, это тот, кого мы искали. Но расслабляться я бы не стал.  
\- Да какое там «расслабляться»… – Джаред нервно хихикнул, сходил в ванную, поплескал водой в пылающее лицо, завис на секунду и сунул всю голову под кран. Кое-как вытер волосы, зачесал их пятерней назад, вернулся в комнату и заметался: от двери в ванную к зашторенному окну и обратно.  
\- Ты все полчаса будешь тут бегать? – Дженсен пытался казаться спокойным, но чувствовал себя не лучше. Приедут какие-то незнакомые люди и увезут их в неизвестном направлении. Кто и куда их увезёт, они узнают только по прибытии.  
\- Отстой, блядь, какой отстой… – метался Джаред. – Так паршиво не было ещё. Сидим тут как на витрине: приходи и бери тёпленькими.  
\- Не нагнетай, Джаред. Сядь, посмотри телевизор, отвлекись как-нибудь!  
\- Здесь нормально показывает только канал с мультфильмами. Не могу я его спокойно смотреть!  
Дженсен подошёл к нему вплотную, поймал ладонями лицо – по пальцам тут же потекла холодная вода с волос – спросил, втайне надеясь на отрицательный ответ:  
\- Тебя действительно это успокаивает?  
Джаред кивнул, и Дженсен мягко поцеловал его. И ещё раз. Смог остановиться и подумал, что если у мальчишки выработалась такая странная реакция, то и ему свои условные рефлексы придётся выдрессировать. Но Джаред действительно перестал дёргаться, закрыл глаза и задышал ровнее.  
\- Откуда вообще взялось, что шлюхи не целуются? – вдруг выдал он.  
Дженсен застонал, сел на кровать и потёр лицо руками.  
\- Джаред, ты действительно именно сейчас хочешь поговорить об этом?  
\- Ну а что? А когда? – Джаред сел рядом, пихнул его плечом. – Нормальная тема, не хуже других.  
\- Плохая тема, а из меня хреновый психоаналитик, особенно сейчас.  
\- Ну извини, что я такой! – огрызнулся Джаред.  
\- Джаред, не заводись, – примирительно сказал Дженсен. – Мы обязательно поговорим, потом. Если ты очень захочешь. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты считал себя шлюхой, даже бывшей.  
\- Если нас поймают…  
\- Нет, – Дженсен сжал его ладонь, – не поймают.  
\- Откуда знаешь?  
\- Не знаю. Считай это интуицией.  
Когда Дженсен увидел машину, которая подсветила фарами занавески и посигналила, его интуиция уже радостно орала. Роскошный чёрный «Мерседес» вряд ли приехал бы, чтобы заманить их в «Парадизо», на личный автомобиль мистера Андо он походил гораздо больше. Из машины вышел водитель-японец и с услужливым поклоном открыл им заднюю дверцу. Видимо, мистер Андо сразу решил продемонстрировать им свои финансовые возможности и личное расположение.  
Им не завязали глаза, не отгородили бронированной перегородкой – безо всяких шпионских игр отвезли к маленькому японскому ресторанчику на окраине Лос-Анджелеса. Табличка на дверях сообщала, что ресторан закрыт на спецобслуживание. Тот же водитель проводил их внутрь и, с лёгким поклоном указав столик, ушёл. Дженсен отпустило только тогда, когда он узнал в вошедшем мужчине мистера Андо. Он даже вспомнил его имя – Хироки. Тот нисколько не изменился: чуть тронутые сединой виски, внимательный взгляд за стёклами золотых очков, такой же невозмутимый, исполненный достоинства и внутренней силы, ощущаемой даже на расстоянии. Дженсен узнал бы его, даже если бы не запомнил в лицо.  
\- Мистер Эклз, рад вас видеть, – Андо просто, без поклонов, протянул руку для приветствия.  
\- Мистер Андо, – Дженсен встал, пожал ему руку. – Это Джаред. Нам нужна ваша помощь.  
Японец смерил Джареда нечитаемым взглядом, кивнул, сел на диванчик напротив. Рядом с ним возникла девушка-хостесс, застыла в почтительном поклоне, ожидая заказа.  
\- Хотите есть?  
Джаред кивнул одновременно с «нет» Дженсена. Есть и вправду хотелось, но ещё больше – перейти уже к главному, чтобы выяснить всё до конца и обрести хоть какую-то уверенность.  
Мистер Андо понимающе улыбнулся:  
\- Хорошо, закажете всё, что захотите, после того, как мы поговорим. – Он велел девушке принести воды и продолжил: – Я ждал вас гораздо раньше.  
\- Я не собирался к вам обращаться, но так сложились обстоятельства.  
\- Полагаю, обстоятельства сложились неблагоприятно. Чего же вы хотите?  
\- Нам нужна возможность начать новую жизнь. Желательно подальше отсюда и с другими именами.  
\- У вас есть какие-то особые пожелания?  
\- Там, в этом месте, должны говорить по-английски, и у Джареда должна быть нормальная школа, с хорошими учителями, – Дженсен сделал ударение на слове «хорошие».  
\- С удовольствием подыщем вам такое место, мистер Эклз. Для вас и для вашего… – Андо указал на Джареда раскрытой ладонью.  
\- Брата.  
\- Я так и подумал. Это всё?  
Дженсен и хотел бы попросить больше, но очень боялся, что перегнёт палку и затребует столько, что сам окажется должен. Но не попросить о таком всё же не мог.  
\- Тот мужчина, который подходил к вашей дочери. – Дженсен заметил, как изменилось лицо мистера Андо, тот сцепил руки в замок, положил их на стол и подался вперёд. – Профессор Морган. Он… нехороший человек. Ему не место среди детей.  
Джаред закаменел, стиснул челюсти, и Дженсен коснулся коленом его колена под столом – тише, я рядом.  
\- Не ходите вокруг да около, Дженсен. Он пристаёт к детям? – речь японца стало отрывистой, с едва заметным акцентом.  
\- Да. И ему следует ответить за это перед законом, – Дженсен не хотел, чтобы Моргана прирезали в подворотне, засадить его в тюрьму было бы лучшим возмездием.  
\- Я вас понял, мистер Эклз, – японец снова перешёл на официальный тон. – Честно говоря, я готов был дать вам гораздо больше. Спасённая жизнь моей дочери и потерянная – вашего друга, стоят много, много больше. Поэтому я возьму на себя смелость добавить кое-что от себя. Пожалуйста, не отказывайтесь.  
Будто можно было отказаться. Дженсен согласно мотнул головой и почувствовал, как всё поплыло перед глазами. Он зажмурился, проморгался, пеняя на усталость и накатившую слабость, для устойчивости облокотился на стол.  
\- Нас могут искать, – добавил Дженсен. – Мы могли бы дождаться документов в надёжном месте?  
\- Конечно. Вас отвезут в мою гостиницу, как только вы закончите с ужином, - мистер Андо встал. – Я действительно рад был увидеть вас, Дженсен. И рад вам помочь.  
Дженсен задрал голову, и картинка снова расплылась. Он поднялся, почти наощупь пожал руку на прощание и повалился обратно на диванчик.  
\- Да, ещё кое-что… – мистер Андо обернулся в дверях; сердце Дженсена сделало кульбит – вот оно, то самое «но», которого он ждал и боялся. – Какую фамилию вы хотите для вас с братом?  
\- Смит, – от облегчения ляпнул Дженсен, – Смит подойдёт.  
Он не слышал, что ответил Андо, голоса отдалились, гулкие, будто в тоннеле, и свет медленно погас.  
***  
Дженсен очнулся в больничной палате. Во всяком случае, помещение, в котором он находился, больше всего её напоминало: кремовые стены, белые жалюзи на окне, умывальник в углу. Кровать с поручнями, на столике у изголовья кюветы с блестящими инструментами, рядом с кроватью – стойка капельницы. И Джаред, калачиком свернувшийся на кресле под окном. Дженсен облегчённо выдохнул.  
\- Джаред, – тихонько позвал Дженсен.  
\- Не будите его, дайте мальчику поспать, – раздался голос. В дверях стояла пожилая женщина в белом халате, она мягко улыбнулась Дженсену. – Не захотел спать в гостинице, сказал, что никуда отсюда не уйдёт.  
\- Где мы?  
\- В надёжном месте, – усмехнулась женщина и заверила: – Это не больница. Вам стало плохо в ресторане, и мистер Андо приказал отвезти вас сюда. Ваша рана воспалилась, плюс нервное и физическое истощение... Вот и результат.  
Она подошла к Дженсену, сняла с шеи стетоскоп и начала слушать.  
\- А сколько?..  
\- Ч-ш-ш, – женщина прижала палец к губам, приложила стетоскоп ещё пару раз к груди Дженсена, по-хозяйски перевернула его на бок, послушала со спины и только потом ответила: – Пару дней всего. Мы использовали седативные, а то вы всё рвались куда-то. Вам надо было хорошенько отдохнуть.  
\- Я отдохнул.  
\- Пожалуй, больше вас задерживать не буду, – она вдруг подмигнула Джареду, который, оказывается, уже проснулся и тихонько лежал в той же позе.  
\- Могу идти? – Дженсен приподнялся.  
\- Сейчас докапает, и можете идти.  
Она кивнула им обоим на прощание и вышла, на ходу снимая халат.  
\- Пойду одежду принесу, – Джаред подорвался с места, протопал в соседнюю комнату и вернулся со стопкой аккуратно сложенной одежды и знакомым рюкзаком.  
\- Как ты? – Дженсен чувствовал себя очень хорошо и надеялся, что у Джареда тоже всё замечательно, что никаких неприятных сюрпризов не случилось, пока он был в отключке.  
\- Да нормально, – отмахнулся Джаред. – Смотри!  
Он открыл рюкзак и стал вытаскивать оттуда какие-то конверты и буклеты.  
\- Это наши паспорта, мы теперь граждане Канады, представляешь! – Джаред отложил две книжечки с причудливым гербом на обложках. – Кстати, с фантазией у тебя не очень, мог бы и поинтереснее фамилию придумать.  
\- Это какую же?  
Джаред покосился на затесавшийся в стопке складной нож.  
\- Да хотя бы Вессон!  
\- Чего не Винчестер сразу?  
\- Это больно долго писать. – Джаред продолжил перебирать содержимое рюкзака. – Билеты на самолёт. Летим до Ванкувера, там нас встретят. А жить будем в Уайт Роке. У нас там дом, Дженсен. У тебя капельница кончилась.  
Дженсен после такого резкого перехода не сразу понял, о чём он. Потом подкрутил колёсико на трубке, отклеил и вытащил иглу из вены, переваривая информацию.  
\- В Канаду?.. – растерянно переспросил он.  
\- Ага. Там здорово, я в интернете посмотрел, – Джаред горел воодушевлением, и Дженсен невольно улыбнулся в ответ. – Пока ты спал, Оливия не знала, чем меня занять. Ну, врач, которая тебя лечила. В общем, нас ждут в Уайт Роке, Канада. Ещё у нас есть деньги.  
\- Много?  
\- Не очень. Сказали, это мне на обучение и чтоб машину купить. Ну и на первое время чтобы хватило. Ты одеваться будешь?  
Дженсен лежал в больничной сорочке, которая только создавала видимость одежды. Сверкать голой задницей перед Джаредом он пока не был готов. А Джаред стоял и ждал, никуда не собираясь выходить.  
\- Буду. Может, ты выйдешь?  
\- Дженсен, чего я там не видел? – Джаред лыбился во весь рот. – Да я видел то, что ты сам не видел! Только Оливия сказала, что шрам некрасивый останется, – он заметно погрустнел. – Ладно, я жду тут рядом.  
Дженсен быстро переоделся, с удовольствием отметив, что бок немного тянет, но уже ничего не болит. Он ещё чувствовал себя слабым, но зато выспавшимся.  
\- За нами приехали! – Джаред влетел в комнату, сгрёб вещи в рюкзак и потащил Дженсена за руку.  
***  
Они спустились по внутренней лестнице, как оказалось, в салон нетрадиционной медицины. Тут, внизу, сильно пахло благовониями, играла медитативная музыка и за стойкой приветливо улыбалась девушка восточной внешности в причудливо расшитом кимоно. Колокольчик на двери звякнул, и внутрь вошёл посетитель. Джаред ускорился, дёрнул Дженсена за руку и, низко опустив голову, пробрался мимо посетителя на улицу.  
Там их ждал уже не роскошный «Мерс», а неприметный серый «Приус». Видимо, у мистера Андо отпала необходимость производить на них впечатление, да и разъезжать по экзотическим салонам, прикрывающим вполне традиционное лечение огнестрельных ранений, наверное, лучше в скромных машинах.  
Ехать было совсем недалеко, и через десять минут их уже высадили у гостиницы. Номер оказался забронирован на мистера Смита. Дженсен впервые предъявил их новые паспорта и, чуть замявшись, старательно вывел на бланке новую подпись.  
В номере Джаред тут же повалился на ближайшую кровать и длинно выдохнул.  
\- Сколько у нас времени до самолёта? – спросил Дженсен, осматривая номер. Две кровати, большая ванная, сверкающая хромом и белым кафелем, пустой шкаф с сейфом внутри, плоский телевизор на стене и мини-бар, забитый напитками и снеками, – стандартный номер, если не считать машущей лапкой с полки трёхцветной керамической кошки.  
\- Рано утром вылетаем, – Джаред ещё раз потянулся, примагничивая взгляд Дженсена, пружинисто поднялся и прошёл к мини-бару. Достал пару бутылочек, маленькую, со спиртным, оставил себе, а побольше, с колой, открыл и протянул Дженсену. – Выпьем за Эдди.  
Дженсен заворчал недовольно, попытался отнять выпивку у Джареда, но тот держал крепко и отпускать не собирался, ещё и сжал губы в полоску, выражая твёрдость своих намерений.  
\- Блядь, а мне-то почему это? – Дженсен возмущённо потряс бутылочкой с колой.  
\- А у тебя ещё лекарства…  
Дженсен раздражённо зарычал, влез в мини-бар и выгреб оттуда бутылочки с алкоголем. Выпить хотелось ужасно, сложилось всё сразу: и то, что можно, наконец-то, отдохнуть и расслабиться, и упоминание Эдди полоснуло по больному, вредная привычка сказывалась, да и просто хотелось переупрямить мелкого наглеца. Джаред быстро выхватил у него из горсти несколько бутылочек, уволок на свою кровать и уселся там, всем своим видом показывая, что награбленное не отдаст.  
\- Как же с тобой сложно, – проворчал Дженсен.  
\- Да с тобой тоже нелегко, – не остался в долгу Джаред, свинчивая крышечку с первой бутылочки. – За Эдди.  
\- За Эдди, – поддержал Дженсен, отсалютовал бутылкой и опрокинул содержимое в рот. На выдохе в нос шибануло можжевельником – значит, джин попался. Резвое начало! Дженсена сразу повело, он уселся на пол, привалившись спиной к своей кровати, и выставил перед собой батарею бутылочек, присматривая следующую «жертву».  
\- Я летал на самолёте всего один раз, – тихо признался Джаред. – Когда мы с мамой летели сюда из Польши.  
Дженсен замер, опасаясь спугнуть Джареда, который, похоже, выбрал вечер для откровений. Но тот надолго замолчал – обдумывая продолжение или не собираясь больше ничего рассказывать. Дженсен решил немного его подтолкнуть:  
\- Как твоя фамилия, Джаред?  
Джаред хохотнул:  
\- Решил познакомиться наконец?  
\- Просто хочу узнать о тебе больше. Ты же теперь вроде как мой брат, – Дженсен мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Моя фамилия Падалеки, – Джаред, поморщившись, с хрустом открутил крышечку с очередной бутылочки, – и моя мама приехала сюда в поисках лучшей жизни. Так и говорила: увезу тебя из этого кошмара, Джаред. Ну и увезла…  
Джаред отхлебнул, покусал задумчиво губу, сполз с кровати и сел рядом с Дженсеном, притёршись плечом и коленом. Стряхнул чёлку с глаз и посмотрел внимательно и серьёзно.  
\- Давай я всё расскажу тебе, Дженсен, но только один раз. И больше мы об этом вспоминать не будем. Не перебивай меня и не расспрашивай.  
Дженсен закивал, как загипнотизированный рассматривая рыжие пятнышки на серой радужке, оказавшиеся так близко. Надо же, Дженсену раньше казалось, что глаза у Джареда зелёные. Похоже, мальчишка со всех сторон не такой, каким кажется на первый взгляд.  
\- И, Дженсен, – Джаред толкнул его коленом, вырывая из хмельной задумчивости, пригрозил: – Не вздумай меня жалеть!  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил рассказывать:  
\- Я плохо помню то время. Помню, что безвылазно сидел в квартире, где за мной присматривала мамина соседка, но чаще – один. Часто плакал. А вечером приходила мама, обнимала и напевала песенки на незнакомом языке. Когда я подрос и начал понимать язык, понял, о чём там поётся, – Джаред хмыкнул невесело. – Разные считалочки про мишек и котят, но про обезьянок мне нравилась больше всего. Потом маму взяли сиделкой к одному старикашке в большой дом, и мы с ней переехали туда. Ютились в каморке, но зато когда хозяева – наследники старикашки – уезжали, весь огромный дом был в моём распоряжении. В школе я хвастался, в каком большом доме живу, но кого я мог обмануть? Ходил в обносках и ездил на автобусе… Мать проработала у этих людей четыре года, но когда она заболела, ей только посочувствовали и выставили за дверь, – Джаред прикончил бутылочку и забросил её под кровать. – У мамы обнаружили рак, ей становилось всё хуже, страховки у нас не было, а сбережений хватило ненадолго. Она страдала, Дженсен, а я ничего не мог поделать.  
Дженсену стало понятно, откуда у Джареда такие навыки обращения с больными. Вопреки угрозам Джареда, очень хотелось его обнять, разделить болезненность давних воспоминаний. Но если бы Дженсен полез сейчас обниматься, то, скорее, получил бы в нос, чем продолжение откровений, поэтому он изо всех сил гнал от себя сентиментальные порывы.  
\- Я глупый тогда был, подделал, как мог, рецепт на обезболивающее, мне тогда казалось, что похоже, а в аптеке меня высмеяли. И полицию не вызвали только потому, что был конец дня – лень было со мной возиться. Тогда я решил таблетки украсть. И попался, конечно. А пока толстая дура из соцслужбы решала, когда меня забрать и куда везти, моя мама умерла. Совсем одна, – Джаред задохнулся, откинул голову на кровать, разглядывая потолок и смаргивая слёзы. – Я её больше не видел. Меня отдали в приют. И все два года, что я там пробыл, я пытался сбежать. Каждый день, если не сидел, запертый в наказание за очередную попытку. А там знали толк в наказаниях, знаешь. Обливали ледяной водой и оставляли на холодном кафеле без одежды и полотенец. Или запирали в комнате без окон и не давали есть. Хорошие методы, на многих действовали. Только не на нас с Заком. Он помог мне сбежать, сказал: "Я вытащу нас отсюда, Джаред". И вытащил. На улицу. Научил воровать и врать убедительно. Только недолго это продолжалось: нас однажды поймали и избили. Я сразу отключился, это меня и спасло. А вот Зак не выжил. А потом меня нашли люди из «Парадизо», – скомкал Джаред рассказ, поднялся и, тяжело сглотнув, добавил: – Пошли спать, завтра вставать рано.  
Он ушёл в ванную, защелкнул замок и зашумел водой.  
Дженсен чувствовал, что его совсем развезло – видимо, мешать алкоголь с лекарствами всё же не стоило – кое-как подтянул отяжелевшее тело на кровать и улёгся поверх покрывала, зарывшись лицом в подушку. Спрятаться от тяжелых мыслей не получилось, они вертелись в голове, мешая уснуть, вспыхивали догадками: если бы Дженсен вздумал умереть тогда от раны, то был бы уже третьим человеком на счету Джареда, кто пообещал его вытащить и невольно оставил одного. Дженсен подвинулся к краю, протянул руку к пустой кровати Джареда в бессмысленном порыве и бессильно уронил, свесив до пола. Уже уплывая сознанием почувствовал, что его разувают, протестующе замычал, поднялся, не открывая налившихся свинцом век, и разделся сам, распинывая непослушными ногами жалобно звякающие бутылочки. Забрался под одеяло и уснул с опустевшей головой.  
Ему снова приснился Джаред. Дженсен ощущал его лежащим рядом, плотно прижатым к боку, твёрдым и горячим. Дженсен не стал себя сдерживать – всё равно это сон – навалился, крепко обнимая Джареда за тонкую талию, вытянулся, притираясь всем телом, зарылся лицом в волосы, прикусил за шею, рыча от избытка чувств. Толкнулся пахом, вжимаясь стояком, стянутым тканью трусов, в крепкую ягодицу. И вдруг явственно услышал сладковатый запах шампуня, забивший нос, и сонное мягкое тепло кожи под собой.  
\- Можешь это сделать, если хочешь, – услышал он, уже окончательно просыпаясь, приглушённый подушкой голос Джареда.  
Блядь, как же Дженсен хотел, чтобы это всё же был сон! Тогда он сначала сдёрнул бы бельё и трахнул бы Джареда, быстро и жёстко, просто чтобы не лопнули от напряжения яйца. И тут же пошёл бы на второй заход, долго целовал бы, извиняясь за грубость, ласкал бы пальцами и вылизывал, внимательно наблюдая за Джаредом, отмечая и запоминая, на что он отзывается и поддаётся, а что не следует больше повторять.  
Член дёрнулся от предвкушения, Джаред вздрогнул, и Дженсен вымелся из кровати, ругая себя за минутную слабость, за то, что позволил себе развалиться на нём, предаваясь фантазиям, будто имел на это право. В ванной он обнаружил, что пропитался запахом Джареда насквозь, сильнее всего им пахли ладони, и Дженсен, кончив в рекордные сроки, полез в душ смывать с себя искушающий аромат.  
Когда он вернулся в комнату, кое-как натянув на мокрое тело трусы, Джаред всё так же лежал на его кровати.  
\- Джаред, как ты здесь оказался?  
\- Я привык спать рядом с тобой, – невинно приподняв брови заявил тот. – Мне так спокойнее спится.  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза, мысленно взвыл, воздевая руки к небесам и безответно вопрошая – за что?!  
\- Привыкай спать отдельно. Во сне я себя не контролирую.  
\- Ну и что? Чего такого-то? – Джаред то ли искусно делал вид, что не понимает, о чём речь, то ли действительно не видел проблемы.  
\- Я так не могу!  
\- А я могу!  
\- Джаред, иди на свою кровать, – Дженсен стащил с него одеяло и указал пальцем направление, стараясь не пялиться на голого Джареда. – Пожалуйста!  
\- Сам не знаешь, чего хочешь, – ворчал Джаред, перебираясь на другую кровать.  
Дженсен долго ворочался, пытаясь снова заснуть, и в итоге пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что в чём-то Джаред прав.  
Утром их разбудил звонок с ресепшена и девушка-администратор вежливо, но таким тоном, что и в голову не придёт ослушаться, сообщила, что пора вставать и что такси подъедет через полчаса.  
Дженсен тщетно пытался проснуться, засунув голову под кран с холодной водой. Вышло не очень, только в висках еще больше заломило. Джаред собрал вещи в изрядно похудевший без газет и чужого шмотья рюкзак.  
\- Нож придётся оставить, – мрачно заметил Дженсен. – Можно было бы провезти в багаже, но у нас с тобой никакого багажа нет. В новую жизнь – голышом, как младенцы.  
Джаред заметно расстроился, выложил нож на тумбочку и погладил тайком.  
Невыспавшийся Дженсен не жаждал общения, да и Джаред, похоже, был в таком же настроении, поэтому всю дорогу до аэропорта они продремали в такси. Джаред оживился, только когда закончилась волокита с регистрацией и посадкой, и они уселись на свои места в самолёте. Он возбуждённо сверкал глазами, осматривая салон, и невольно пинал длинными ногами кресло перед собой, вызывая недовольство сидящего в нём мужчины. На взлёте он вжался спиной и затылком в спинку сиденья, зажмурившись, а потом, уставившись в иллюминатор, увлечённо разглядывал всё мельчающие пейзажи. За три часа полёта картинка успела ему наскучить, и он уснул у Дженсена на плече.  
В аэропорте Ванкувера их встречал очередной японец с табличкой, на которой большими буквами было аккуратно выведено «Смит и Смит». Он представился племянником мистера Тамуры. Дженсен недоумённо уставился на него, ожидая объяснений, а Джаред согласно закивал, будто знал, о ком идёт речь.  
\- Мистер Йоши Тамура – человек, который нам всё покажет в городе, – пояснил он Дженсену, – будет за нами присматривать первое время. А ещё он даст тебе работу.  
Дженсен мысленно выругался и решил, что стоит прочитать Джареду лекцию о том, что такое важная информация и чем стоит делиться в первую очередь. Джаред как ни в чём не бывало засеменил за низкорослым японцем, стараясь подстроиться под его шаги, к машине.  
На их счастье, машина оказалась минивэном, и Джаред смог, усевшись на заднее сиденье, вытянуть наконец ноги.  
\- Далеко ехать? – спросил Дженсен у японца, который своего имени так и не назвал.  
\- Около сорока километров, – ответил тот, – без пробок за полчаса доедем.  
Джаред сзади хихикнул:  
\- Привыкай, Дженсен, – довольный, будто это он, такой гениальный, придумал, что в Канаде будет метрическая система.  
\- А ты уже привык, видимо, – не удержался от подколки Дженсен.  
Джаред показал ему язык.  
Вдоль дороги не было ничего интересного, только тянулись бесконечные поля и изредка попадались фермы. Потом вдалеке засверкала, отражая солнце, вода залива. Они переехали виадук над железной дорогой – пути уходили к заливу, казалось, поезд съезжает прямо в воду. Ещё через пару минут они въехали в Уайт Рок. В городке было очень зелено – Дженсен не привык к такому количеству деревьев в городе – и прилизанно чисто. Урны встречались тут чаще, чем фонарные столбы.  
Японец запетлял по улицам, притормаживая в некоторых местах и торопливо комментируя:  
\- Это школа, – он показал на большое зелёно-коричневое здание, почти скрытое за деревьями, на вывеске у парковки значилось «Элгин Парк».  
Джаред притих, только мельком взглянул на свою будущую школу и стал копаться в рюкзаке, впустую перекладывая вещи.  
\- Это торговый центр Самиаму, – японец махнул рукой в сторону, даже не затормозив, и, проехав пару кварталов, остановился у ресторана. – А это ресторан мистера Тамуры, не перепутайте, через дорогу – наши конкуренты.  
Он снова тронулся, явно куда-то спеша, проехал ещё несколько кварталов. Дженсен терялся в ориентирах, всюду были деревья и кусты, они будто ехали через ухоженный парк, в котором были понатыканы многочисленные кафе, рестораны, магазинчики и гостиницы. Японец остановил машину у одноэтажного дома, с трёх сторон окружённого высокими туями.  
\- Это ваш дом, – он всучил Дженсену ключи. – Мистер Тамура ждёт вас в шесть вечера в своём ресторане. До свидания.  
Высадил обалдевших Дженсена и Джареда, развернулся и уехал.  
\- Пошли? – Джаред сиял, и Дженсен не мог не улыбаться в ответ.  
Пока Дженсен шёл к расположенному сбоку крыльцу и открывал дверь, Джаред успел оббежать вокруг дома, прохрустев гравием и чем-то прозвенев, вернулся и сообщил восхищённо:  
\- Там гриль!  
Дом оказался полностью обставленным: две спальни, кухня, объединенная с небольшой столовой, и кабинет с раздвижными стеклянными дверями на просторную террасу. Казалось, семья, которая тут жила, вышла погулять, оставив чисто прибранный дом. Только пустые шкафы и квадратные пятна от картин или фотографий на выгоревших стенах говорили о том, что жильцы уехали отсюда насовсем.  
Спальни были маленькие, но зато с огромными кроватями, и у каждой спальни имелась своя ванная. Джаред по настоянию Дженсена занял ту комнату, что побольше.  
\- Чтобы было, где стол поставить и с друзьями посидеть, – сказал Дженсен.  
Джаред что-то пробурчал под нос и нехотя согласился, бросив рюкзак на покрывало. На кухне к боковой стенке микроволновки были ровными рядами примагничены круглые баночки со специями. Явно новые, даже этикетки на донышках не оторваны. А посреди кухни, на квадратном разделочном столе, красовалась манэки-нэко, щурила нарисованные глазки, приветственно подняв переднюю лапку.  
В кабинете обнаружился старенький компьютер, на террасе – плетёные кресла и стол. Перед террасой была засыпанная гравием площадка, где стоял большой гриль, накрытый чехлом. Сбоку от дома притулился аккуратный сарайчик, в котором нашелся кое-какой инструмент и велосипед со спущенными шинами. Джаред, увидев велосипед, радостно завопил, заявил, что всю жизнь мечтал о нём, и полез к Дженсену обниматься. Тот стиснул Джареда в ответ, безо всякой задней мысли, просто от избытка эмоций.  
Дженсен и сам был готов прыгать от радости – мистер Андо постарался на славу, их привезли на курорт и оставили тут жить. Дженсен стоял на террасе, вдыхал удивительно жаркий воздух, наполненный хвойными ароматами, смотрел, как Джаред возится с велосипедом, и свыкался с мыслью, что всё это – его.  
\- Пойдём, прогуляемся? – позвал он Джареда. – Пора приодеться.  
***  
У них не было даже мобильников, чтобы вызвать такси, поэтому они решили пройтись пешком. Прогулка вышла более чем приятная: они даже не заблудились, как опасались, люди вокруг приветливо улыбались, солнце палило совершенно по-калифорнийски, и торговый центр нашёлся сразу.  
Джаред по дороге совсем развеселился, впал в хулиганское настроение и в первом же магазинчике стал громким шёпотом подзуживать Дженсена «спереть вон тот телефон». Дженсен безуспешно шикал на него, но Джаред не унимался, заговорщицки подмигивал и крался к витрине. Дженсену пришлось выставить его из салона, чтобы им продали пару недорогих телефонов, не вызывая полицию.  
В отделе нижнего белья Джаред громко орал с другой стороны магазина, спрашивая у Дженсена, какой у него размер трусов. Девушка-продавщица, заметив озадаченный вид Дженсена, окинула их обоих профессиональным взглядом и выложила на прилавок упаковки белья нужного размера.  
Дженсен терпеть не мог покупать одежду, его раздражали бесконечные примерки, а вот Джареду, похоже, понравилось. Хотя, Дженсен не поручился бы, что мальчишке понравилось больше: самому выбирать одежду или придуриваться, вызывая улыбки у девушек-консультантов. Дженсен быстро справился со своими покупками, а Джаред устроил ему шоу с переодеваниями в очередном магазинчике. Он набрал разных вещей и смешил Дженсена выходами: то в гавайке на пять размеров больше и в панаме, спадающей на глаза, то, изображая детектива Ипкиса – в лосинах и розовой балетной пачке. Дженсен смеялся, смотрел на Джареда через пальцы, прикрыв глаза ладонью, и предпочитал размышлять о том, где Джаред раздобыл эту пачку, а не о том, как ему заработать денег и как мальчишка будет учиться в новой школе. Всего на один день он мог себе это позволить.  
Наконец Джаред добрался до нормальной одежды. Когда он вышел в голубых джинсах по размеру и белой футболке в обтяжку, Дженсен заново оценил ладную фигуру и разворот плеч, красивые руки и тонкую талию, подобрал слюни и, просипев «берём всё», убрался к кассам. Банковская карточка на имя Дженсена Смита исправно оплачивала все покупки, Дженсен уже натренировался в подписи и даже добавил симпатичную закорючку к последней букве.  
По уши нагруженные пакетами с обновками, они поймали такси и вернулись в свой дом, пальцем показывая водителю, куда ехать – никто из них запомнить новый адрес не догадался. Выгрузив покупки, они отправились в ближайшее кафе, благо их тут было достаточно, уселись за столик на улице, сделали заказ и принялись трепаться о всякой ерунде, избегая тем о грядущих проблемах.  
\- Тут поле для гольфа, прям рядом с нашим домом, – болтал Джаред, уминая салат из морепродуктов, заедая его картошкой фри, запивая соком и бурля восторгами. – С нашим, блин, домом! Представляешь, Дженсен, свой дом! Офигеть просто! И у меня есть велик. Надеюсь, бывшие хозяева не захотят его вернуть. Я посмотрел, там только шины подкачать и подтянуть пару гаек. Еще нам обязательно нужно прогуляться по набережной, я читал, там поезд ходит вдоль воды…  
Дженсен только молча кивал и улыбался, щурился на солнце и любовался радостным Джаредом.  
***  
Они так и пробездельничали до вечера, изучая по телевизору, который нашёлся в шкафу гостиной, местные каналы. Было тепло и уютно просто так сидеть рядом, соприкасаясь коленями и плечами, и бездумно тыкать кнопки пульта.  
К ресторанчику мистера Тамуры, который назывался «Каппа», они пришли чуть раньше назначенного времени. Снаружи отдельно стоящий белый домик можно было бы принять за жилой дом, если бы не вывеска и обозначенное время работы на стеклянных дверях. Внутри оказались отдельные кабинки, в одну из которых Дженсена и Джареда провела официантка в строгом однотонном кимоно, и, узнав, что они пришли к мистеру Тамуре, пообещала привести его через минуту. Ждать пришлось почти полчаса, разглядывая журавлей и карпов в картинах на стенах. Дженсен начал нервничать, а Джаред, сказав, что от запаха рыбы у него уже голова разболелась, сбежал на улицу.  
Мистер Тамура появился в кабинке почти сразу после его ухода, с коротким поклоном представился и пожал Дженсену руку. Сел, подвигал на столе бутылочки с соевым соусом и уксусом, поправил салфетки, и, строго сдвинув брови, сказал:  
\- Извините, Дженсен, но вас я взять на работу не могу. У меня японский ресторан, японская кухня и работники у меня – японцы. Я в этом бизнесе уже слишком давно, чтобы понимать, как важны детали. В Уайт Роке десять японских ресторанов и уйма кафе, в которых подают суши, но люди предпочитают ходить ко мне, потому что я люблю свою работу и отношусь к ней с уважением. И я не могу нанять человека совершенно без опыта.  
Он помолчал, снова двигая предметы на столе и не глядя на Дженсена. Дженсена эта новость, на контрасте с прекрасным началом дня, немного выбила из колеи. Он корил себя за то, что слишком расслабился, полагаясь на кого-то другого, и теперь схлопотал по морде от реальности. Ничего смертельного, просто очень неприятно. Мистер Тамура, заметив его огорчение, продолжил уже гораздо мягче:  
\- По всем остальным вопросам можете обращаться ко мне или к моей жене Мишико, – он сделал жест, указывая на кого-то рядом с Дженсеном, и тот только сейчас заметил стоящую от него по правую руку пожилую женщину, которая тепло улыбалась одними глазами.  
– А сейчас прошу меня извинить, мне пора на кухню, – и мистер Тамура поспешно ретировался из-за стола.  
Женщина шагнула ближе, протянула руку для приветствия и, задержав ладонь Дженсена в своих руках, сказала:  
\- Рада познакомиться с вами, Дженсен. С вами ещё должен младший брат быть, Джаред. Где он?  
\- Не выдержал напряжения, – хмыкнул Дженсен. – Да и нечего ему здесь делать, только зря расстраиваться.  
\- Не обижайтесь на Йоши, Дженсен, – Мишико примирительно погладила его по руке. – Он очень переживал, что придется вам отказать. Но я могу вам посоветовать, куда обратиться за работой. В самом начале набережной есть кафе, там требовались работники, загляните туда, скажите, что вы от Тамуры. И ещё, – женщина смущённо потупила глаза, – я немного похозяйничала у вас в доме, чтобы придать ему жилой вид.  
Теперь стало понятно, кто виноват в том, что покрывала на кроватях в тон с занавесками. И откуда на кухне запас специй на несколько лет. Хотя, учитывая кулинарные способности Дженсена, вернее, их отсутствие, – запас пожизненный. И кошка на удачу – тоже пожелание от Мишико.  
\- Я выбрала хорошую школу для Джареда, наши дети там учились. В Элгин Парк даже кино снимали, вроде как про калифорнийскую школу, так что, думаю, Джаред не очень заметит разницу.  
Дженсен подумал, что Джареду и сравнивать-то не с чем. Вряд ли его будет волновать сходство интерьеров и климата.  
\- Скажите, Мишико, там принято носить школьную форму?  
\- Нет, только у спортсменов могут быть куртки, но они тоже не обязательны.  
Дженсен мысленно выдохнул.  
\- Занятия начнутся через неделю, Джареду нужно будет подойти в школу и пройти стандартные тесты. В документах, которые на него прислали, указано, что он очень много пропустил из-за болезни, – Мишико покачала головой. – Бедный мальчик… Пусть обращается ко мне с любыми вопросами. И вы тоже, Дженсен. Вот мой номер, – она протянула визитку ресторана с написанным от руки телефонным номером, – или приходите лично. Мы живём тут же, дверь с обратной стороны.  
Она встала, давая понять, что разговор окончен, склонила голову, прощаясь, и ушла.  
Джаред сидел на ступеньках ресторана. На звон дверных колокольчиков обернулся и вскочил на ноги, завидев выходящего Дженсена.  
\- Ну как?.. – навис сверху, взъерошенный и взволнованный, казалось, сейчас тряхнёт за плечи, срочно требуя хороших новостей.  
\- Да никак…  
\- Я так и знал, – Джаред в сердцах пнул ступеньку. – Чувствовал, что не просто так нас маринуют.  
\- Ничего, справимся. Пошли в другое место, чего время тянуть.  
Набережная была совсем недалеко. Да здесь, в этом городке, всё было близко, и Дженсен начал всерьёз подумывать, что покупка машины – напрасная трата денег. Тем более в их, как оказалось, шатком положении. Они шли и рассуждали, куда еще можно податься работать в маленьком курортном городишке, где одни только отели, рестораны и торговые центры.  
\- Никогда не думал, что коп – такая бесполезная профессия, если тебе нельзя рассказывать, что ты бывший коп, – невесело шутил Дженсен. – Опять, что ли, водителем устраиваться?..  
Джаред попытался вставить, что он тоже может пойти работать, если что, но Дженсен оборвал его на полуслове:  
\- Пойдёшь учиться и точка. Потом ещё в колледж отправлю. Я твоих денег на учёбу не трону, даже не думай, используешь по назначению.  
\- Какой, на хрен, колледж?.. – заворчал недовольно Джаред.  
\- И заканчивай ругаться.  
\- Иди в жопу, Дженсен.  
\- Попозже, – вырвалось машинально. Дженсен внутренне съёжился, опасаясь реакции Джареда, но тот вроде как и не заметил. – Мы уже пришли.  
В самом начале набережной находился паб «Сэндпайпер» [2] – судя по пластиковым стульям у столиков под навесом, не сказать, что шикарное заведение. Половина окон во внутреннее помещение изображала круглые иллюминаторы или трубы в разрезе, как посмотреть, а другие были просто квадратной формы. На прозрачном пластике ограждения кланялись два нарисованных кулика, а надпись мелом на рекламной раскладушке обещала рыбных чипсов до отвала тому, кто закажет пива на десятку.  
Посетителей почти не было, и Дженсен прошёл внутрь. Джаред на мгновение поймал его руку, сжал коротко и отпустил.  
Какой-то щуплый парень катил за барную стойку тяжёлый кег пива. Дженсен подошёл ему помочь и тут же спросил:  
\- Вам работники нужны?  
\- Нужны! – парень ответил быстрее, чем Дженсен успел договорить, и радостно завопил в сторону подсобок: – Та-а-ай! Мне замена пришла!  
\- Привет, я Гейб, – представился он и затараторил: – Хочу свалить отсюда к новым горизонтам, а барную стойку доверить некому!  
\- Только у меня опыта особого нет, – развёл руками Дженсен. Опыт распития спиртных напитков, конечно, схож с профессией бармена, но Дженсен предполагал, что пара существенных различий всё же найдётся.  
\- Фигня. Вот у меня опыт – девать некуда. Только вот для того, чтобы пиво пенсионерам разливать, он не особо нужен. – Гейб отошёл к двери подсобки и снова заорал туда, чуть уши не заложило: – Та-а-ай! Я ведь его и без твоего согласия найму и побегу чемоданы паковать!  
\- Да иду, не ори… – в дверях показался здоровенный небритый мужик с помятым лицом. Он почесал обеими руками щетину на щеках, помотал головой и облокотился на стойку, уставившись на Дженсена нереально голубыми глазами, казавшимися еще ярче на фоне полопавшихся капилляров. – Ну, рассказывай.  
\- Я от Тамуры.  
\- Понятия не имею, кто это.  
Дженсен почти физически почувствовал, как загорелась щека от второй оплеухи реальности за сегодняшний вечер.  
\- Мне сказали, что в кафе в начале набережной найдётся работа для меня.  
\- Я тоже считаю, что это начало набережной, хотя мой конкурент из «Шинуку» говорит, что у нас тут конец. Ха! Если этот твой япошка посылал к нему, то я тебя беру и зарплату предложу больше.  
Джаред рядом отмер, зашевелился, незаметно потрогал пальцами ладонь Дженсена.  
\- А ты тут зачем, малец? – Тай перевёл взгляд на Джареда. – Даже если покажешь документы, ни за что не поверю, что тебе можно наливать.  
\- Это мой брат, – встрял Дженсен. – Просто за компанию зашёл.  
\- Ну, раз брат, то могу и его официантом взять. Наши бабульки любят симпатичные мордашки.  
\- Спасибо, не надо, ему надо усиленно учиться, а не по пабам вкалывать.  
\- Как скажешь. Зовут тебя как?  
\- Дженсен.  
\- Не пойдёт. Если не хочешь, чтобы твоё имя постоянно перевирали поддатые клиенты, называйся лучше… ну, хотя бы Джеем. Ладно, ты принят, вот тебе Габи, – он похлопал по плечу парня, тот недовольно поморщился и закатил глаза, – он всё расскажет, а я пойду досыпать.

Как только Тай ушёл, Джаред влез на барный стул, перегнулся через стойку и стал приставать к Гейбу, который устанавливал новый кег, с расспросами:  
\- А что ты делаешь? Тут пиво в бочке? Дырки на подставке зачем? А для чего ты пену в стаканы складываешь?  
Бармен отвечал, посмеиваясь, но всё же завернул разговор на деловую дорожку, обратившись к Дженсену:  
\- Вот такой мелочи, – он ткнул в сторону Джареда пальцем, – не наливать. У нас тут с этим строго, не меньше девятнадцати должно быть. Ты сам откуда?  
\- Калифорния, – уклончиво ответил Дженсен.  
\- Не местный, значит. У нас тут литры, кстати, но туристов из Штатов полно, так что пересчитывать туда-сюда часто приходится. В основном наливаешь пиво, реже – смешиваешь коктейли. Доставка спиртного два раза в неделю, рассчитывать и заказывать тоже тебе придётся. Если заказ приносят девчонки, – Гейб указал на официанток, которые стояли в сторонке и заинтересованно косились на Дженсена, – то в «белке»[3] пробивают они. Если заказывают клиенты тут, у стойки – то ты сам. Чем больше клиентов у тебя лично, тем больше заработаешь. Парой секретов поделюсь, до остального сам додумаешься. Вот тебе рецепты коктейлей, иди, учи. Завтра приходи в это же время. Только болтуна своего дома оставь, а то бдительные граждане настучат, что у нас тут дети тусуются.  
Гейб потянулся потрепать Джареда по голове, извиняясь за свои слова, но тот отдёрнулся, наморщил нос недовольно.  
Когда Дженсен с Джаредом уходили из «Сэндпайпер», посетителей там заметно прибавилось, столики в патио были почти все заняты, люди сидели и как один смотрели в сторону залива в ожидании заката – солнце в Уайт Роке садилось прямо в море.  
\- Мне этот паб понравился гораздо больше, – по пути домой трещал Джаред, размахивая руками на ходу и постоянно задевая Дженсена. – Хорошо, что тебя в японский не взяли. А Тай мне не понравился, какой-то он… Зато Гейб ничего вроде, весёлый.  
Хотя идти было не очень далеко, Дженсен понял, что ужасно устал, когда он наконец-то увидел знакомые очертания их нового дома. Всё же он был ещё ослаблен после ранения, и, похоже, потерял за прошедшую неделю фунтов пятнадцать веса – джинсы привычного размера болтались на бёдрах и штанины пришлось подвернуть.  
Джаред – и Дженсен уже начал к этому привыкать – чутко отреагировал на изменение его настроения, тронул за плечо:  
\- Устал?  
\- Смертельно.  
\- А я боюсь спать на новом месте.  
\- Врёшь, Джаред.  
\- Хочешь массаж?  
У Дженсена в таком состоянии вряд ли что-то встало бы, он и руку поднять мог с трудом, но сюрпризов не хотелось. Он даже решил, что не будет пить ничего алкогольного, включая пиво, и причина на то была более чем веской – две из двух их совместных попоек с Джаредом закончились домогательствами, пусть и с разных сторон. Дженсен тоже человек, а временами – очень даже слабый. Особенно сейчас, когда сил нет даже раздеться.  
\- Не хочу.  
Возле дома стояла серебристая «Тойота». Дженсен напрягся на секунду, но оттуда тут же вышла Мишико с бумажными пакетами в руках.  
\- Джаред, это Мишико Тамура, – представил её Дженсен.  
\- Угу, - Джаред недовольно поджал губы и с вызовом уставился на неё.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, Джаред, – кивнула Мишико, – возьми у меня пакеты. Тут лапша и острая курица, маринованный тунец. Мне очень неловко за наш отказ, Дженсен, – повернулась она к Дженсену, сцепив руки в замок и прижав их к груди, – примите в качестве извинений.  
\- Спасибо. – Еда оказалась как нельзя кстати. Из пакетов пахло одуряюще вкусно, Дженсен даже решил ненадолго променять сон на еду. Джаред тоже сменил гнев на милость и смотрел на Мишико гораздо дружелюбнее.  
\- Поужинаете с нами? – Дженсен спросил только из вежливости, хотелось есть и спать, желательно без светских бесед и ненужных вопросов.  
\- Нет, спасибо, – она ещё раз улыбнулась Джареду, кивнула Дженсену и пошла к своей машине.  
Джаред, позабыв о приличиях, уже тащил свою добычу в дом. Когда Дженсен, проводив машину Мишико взглядом и махнув на прощание, зашёл на кухню, Джаред уже разложил пластиковые контейнеры на столе, вскрывал их, принюхивался и пробовал.  
\- Я много ем, знаешь, – как-то виновато сказал он, – растущий организм и всё такое. Всё время есть хочется. Мне Мишико понравилась. Если она ещё нам еду будет приносить – то она просто чудесная женщина.  
Дженсен хотел пошутить про то, что Джаред легко продался за еду, но вовремя прикусил язык. Надо тщательнее следить за своими словами, особенно если они имеют свойство вырываться, минуя мозги. Здесь, в другой стране, в уютном городке и рядом с добродушно настроенными людьми Джаред преобразился, легко было забыть о том, что он не просто шестнадцатилетний мальчишка.  
\- Не знал, что ты такой прожорливый…  
\- Да откуда тебе знать? Ты же у нас то в отключке, то при смерти – некогда было. Слушай! – Джареда явно посетило озарение, он даже перестал орудовать палочками в коробках и жевать. – Нам нужен тренажёрный зал! Нафига нам кабинет? Коктейли тебе сочинять и пересчитывать чаевые?  
\- Ты там будешь сидеть и уроки делать.  
\- Уроки, уроки… – передразнил Джаред, уткнулся в свои коробки и больше на разговоры не отвлекался.  
**  
После ужина Дженсен заставил себя пойти в ванную. Корзины для грязного белья там не было и он запинал снятую одежду в угол. Осторожно ощупал шов; рана почти не беспокоила, слабо тенькала болью, а внутри, под кожей, уже зарождался зуд, который обычно считают признаком заживления. Дженсен тоже решил, что это хороший признак, влез под душ и только там сообразил, что ни мочалок, ни мыла они с Джаредом не купили, забыли даже про зубные щётки.  
Дженсен, не питая особых надежд, всё же пошарил по ящичкам над раковиной и нашёл там маленький дорожный набор с одноразовой бритвой, щёткой, мылом и микроскопическим тюбиком пасты. Всё же Мишико – исключительная женщина! Дженсен подумал, что надо будет её как-то поблагодарить за заботу, для начала – просто позвонить и сказать спасибо.  
В спальне, которую себе выбрал Дженсен, кровать под покрывалом оказалась застеленной свежим бельём. Похоже, сегодня он заснёт с улыбкой на лице и именем этой святой женщины на губах.  
Дженсен уже чувствовал, что уплывает в сновидения, когда на пороге спальни возникла светлая фигура и, ненадолго тормознув, прокралась к нему на кровать. Джаред лёг на живот, положив сложенные руки под голову, и засверкал на Дженсена блестящими в темноте глазами.  
\- Я уснуть не могу, – прошептал он. – Не потому что боюсь, просто мысли всякие в голову лезут. Хотя нет, боюсь вообще-то. В школу не хочу, мне страшно до усрачки. Даже в лесу так страшно не было, когда ты там умереть пытался. Там было страшно по-другому, я знал, что буду делать. А сейчас – не знаю. Я в школу ходил давным-давно, меня тогда дразнили Глистом, потому что я тощий был, и задирали постоянно. Хочу свой нож обратно…  
\- Джаред, во-первых, никто тебя бить не будет, а во-вторых, если ты кого-то порежешь ножом в новой школе, нас отсюда выпрут. И куда мы пойдём? – Дженсен почему-то тоже говорил шёпотом.  
\- Просто с ножом мне спокойнее было. Я не собираюсь им никому угрожать, просто чтобы был!  
\- Если кто-то будет тебя обижать, скажешь мне.  
\- И что, ты их побьёшь? – Дженсен слышал, что Джаред улыбается в темноте.  
\- Просто поговорю. А то потом они приведут своих старших братцев-квотербэков или пап-боксёров, и те сделают из меня отбивную.  
\- Вот уж враньё, уверен, ты и боксёру наваляешь, – Джаред придвинулся ближе, почти нос к носу, обдавал мятным дыханием и источал тепло. Замолчал, закрыл глаза и засопел.  
\- Джаред! – тихонько позвал Дженсен. Он видел, что Джаред не спит, притворяется, чтобы остаться в его постели, и поддаваться ему не собирался. – Эй, Джаред!  
У Джареда чуть дрогнули ресницы – он подглядывал.  
\- Джаред, проваливай в свою комнату, – в голос сказал Дженсен и для верности потряс Джареда за плечо. Тот сонно замычал, но Дженсен всё равно не поверил. – Я знаю, что ты не спишь.  
\- Блядь, ну что ты за зануда! – ругнулся Джаред, перекатываясь к краю и выбираясь из кровати.  
\- И завязывай ругаться!  
\- Зануда! – донеслось из коридора.  
Через пять минут Дженсен всё еще валялся без сна, почему-то стало неуютно, он вдруг осознал, что находится в совершенно чужом доме. Через полчаса он уже хотел позвать Джареда обратно, просто чтобы не было так холодно и тоскливо. И пока терзался противоречивыми чувствами, то порываясь пойти в соседнюю комнату, то передумывая, сам не заметил, как заснул.  
Наутро Джареда в комнате не оказалось. На полу его спальни валялось покрывало и была разбросана одежда, простыни на кровати сбиты, одна подушка висела на самом краю, видимо, у Джареда тоже была не самая спокойная ночь. Дженсен почувствовал укол совести – мог бы и потерпеть со своими хотелками, может, мальчишка действительно маялся бессонницей на новом месте.  
В ванной на раковине лежал распотрошенный дорожный набор, в точности такой же, как у Дженсена, и стоял острый запах спермы, смешавшийся с запахами мыла и мятной пасты, но всё же различимый и понятный. Дженсен замер и принюхался, раздувая ноздри и чуть поворачивая голову, вылавливая в воздухе желанный запах.  
\- Эй, Дженсен, ты где? – донёсся издалека голос Джареда.  
Дженсен вздрогнул, застуканный на месте преступления, сдёрнул с вешалки полотенце и обмотал бёдра, скрывая за толстыми складками топорщащий трусы член. Вышел из ванной, столкнувшись в дверях с Джаредом.  
\- Ты чего тут?.. – тот запыхался, будто бежал, раскраснелся и выглядел ужасно довольным.  
\- Тебя искал. Ты где был?  
\- Добывал нам завтрак! – Джаред улыбался во весь рот. – Вот, – он потряс уже знакомыми бумажными пакетами, – тут блинчики!  
\- И где ты их достал? – с подозрением уставился на пакеты Дженсен.  
\- Я сначала хотел на велосипеде в магазин прокатиться, а там же рядом совсем ресторан Тамуры находится, ну я и зашёл, нас же приглашали! Оказывается, они открыты только вечером, но Мишико дома готовила блинчики, называются Хотто-чего-то-там… блин, забыл! И угостила нас, – закончил Джаред и заметил недовольный взгляд Дженсена. – Что?  
\- Ты, блин, еду выпрашивал?  
\- Ничего я не выпрашивал, она сама дала! – Джаред раскраснелся еще больше, но теперь уже потому что злился. – Пошёл ты, Дженсен! Я не попрошайка!  
Джаред шмякнул пакет об пол – там что-то глухо стукнуло – и вылетел из комнаты, громко стуча пятками. Дженсен поймал его в кабинете, где он пытался открыть сдвижную дверь на террасу, дёргая за ручку на себя. Джаред развернулся, гневно уставившись на Дженсена. Дженсен готов был извиниться, признать, что был не прав, но разговоры не являлись его сильной стороной, поэтому он шагнул ближе и неловко обнял Джареда. Тот стоял, напряжённый и прямой как палка, и сердито пыхтел:  
\- Я не просил, она сама.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, – Дженсен повозил ладонями ему по спине, прижался теснее. Раз уж в словах он постоянно лажает, то надо заткнуться и сделать так, как хочется Джареду, от обнимашек ещё никто не умирал.  
Джаред долго не продержался, оттаял, обмяк в руках Дженсена, уткнулся лбом в плечо и обнял в ответ.  
\- Каждый раз, когда я тебя накормить пытаюсь, ты почему-то ругаешься, – ещё немного повозмущался он. – Пошли, посмотрим, может, блинчики ещё съедобные – есть охота.  
\- Что с ними сделается? – Дженсен с усилием отстранился, выпутался из длинных рук, мимоходом погладив запястья, чтобы это не выглядело грубо.  
\- Там ещё бутылочка кленового сиропа была, стеклянная. Надеюсь, она не разбилась.  
Пышные блинчики выглядели помятыми, один даже развалился пополам, но оказались очень вкусными и сытными. Завтрак вышел бы чудесным, только вот в доме не оказалось кофе.  
\- Хреновые из нас хозяева, - Дженсен уронил голову на руки. Когда выяснилось, что кофе нет – то есть совсем нет, даже Мишико нигде не припрятала очередного фейского сюрприза – его захотелось нестерпимо.  
\- Сходим в кафе, – предложил Джаред.  
\- Хорошо. Но в последний раз. Тут, блин, курорт, цены кусаются. Составим список, купим необходимое.  
\- Можно Мишико попросить помочь.  
\- Нет! Джаред, мы знакомы с ней меньше суток, а ты уже в третий раз к ней обратиться хочешь.  
\- Она хорошая… – Джаред размазывал вилкой остатки кленового сиропа по тарелке, закручивая в спирали.  
Дженсен и сам почувствовал расположение к ним Мишико, её теплоту и заботливость. Наверняка Джареду, который так рано потерял маму, было приятно с ней общаться. Дженсен ему мамой быть не мог и не хотел. Да и папой тоже.  
Поэтому половину дня пришлось убить на беготню по магазинам, покупая «необходимое». В результате они накупили кучу снэков и сладостей, которые не глядя смахивал с полок в корзину Джаред, и отвратительно фруктовых гелей и шампуней, которые тоже понравились Джареду. Дженсен дважды вытаскивал из корзины шестёрку пива, которую туда незаметно подсовывал Джаред, и про кофе, за которым они пошли в магазин, вспомнил в последний момент возле кассы.  
Раскладывая покупки по полкам, Дженсен думал, что стоит научиться отказывать Джареду в ненужных мелочах, а не компенсировать то, что он выталкивает его из постели, потаканием во всём остальном.  
\- Чем займёшься? – спросил он Джареда, выставляя третью коробку медовых колечек на полку.  
\- Покатаюсь на велосипеде, город посмотрю.  
\- Телефон не забудь, звони, если что.  
\- Угу.  
\- И дотемна не катайся.  
\- Угу.  
\- Поесть не забудь.  
\- Дженсен, достал!  
\- И не езди к Мишико! – Дженсен хлопнул дверцей и добавил помягче: – Хотя бы сегодня.  
Кстати, о Мишико. Дженсен позвонил ей, рассыпался в благодарностях и извинениях за навязчивость Джареда. В ответ получил заверения, что Джаред очень милый мальчик, и Мишико рада о нём позаботиться, так как её дети давно разъехались, а Йоши очень занят в ресторане.  
Обменявшись ещё десятком любезностей и пожеланиями счастливого дня, Дженсен разжал сведённые улыбкой челюсти и с громким выдохом отключил телефон.  
\- А ты можешь быть милым, – поддел его Джаред.  
\- Могу, если меня к стенке припереть. Пойду постигать премудрости разлива пива.  
\- Я с тобой, – Джаред насовал в карманы шорт пакетиков с орешками. – Провожу и прокачусь по набережной.  
**  
Пока Дженсен шагал к пабу, дорога к которому уже не казалась короткой, и передумывал насчёт покупки машины, Джаред нарезал вокруг него круги на велосипеде, выкручивая какие-то финты. Получалось пока не очень хорошо, пару раз он чуть не навернулся на асфальт и удержался только благодаря тому, что успевал вовремя выставить длинные ноги.  
Возле паба Дженсену вдруг расхотелось отпускать Джареда, он говорил себе, что это просто беспокойство за его здоровье – вдруг всё же упадёт и расшибётся? – но в глубине души уже знал, что будет скучать. Джаред тоже многозначительно смотрел и явно порывался что-то сказать, «братское» прощание неприлично затянулось, и Дженсен, хлопнув его по плечу, выдавил «пока» и сбежал внутрь.  
Этот вечер в «Сэндпайпер» сильно отличался от вчерашнего. В пабе было людно, громко играла музыка и кто-то во весь голос надрывался в караоке.  
\- Джей, ты вовремя! – вместо приветствия бросил Дженсену Гейб. – Тащи бочку, на складе справа, «Молсон Канадиан».  
\- И тебе привет, – буркнул Дженсен и пошёл выполнять поручение.  
\- У нас тут день рождения случился, – пояснил Гейб, когда Дженсен вернулся и стал менять кег, – в связи с этим два совета: пьяного Тая за стойку не пускать и его дружкам на халяву не наливать.  
\- Кто празднует-то?  
\- Кто-то из клиентов. Но в девяти случаях из десяти Тай присоединяется. Кто откажет владельцу заведения?  
\- Еще совет, – поучал Гейб, смешивая в шейкере коктейль. – Бодяжить можно всё, кроме пива – его уже разбавили до нас, и дорогого коньяка – его заказывают те, кто понимает, что пьёт. Запалят – штраф.  
\- Так, может, не бодяжить ничего?  
Гейб хмыкнул, снисходительно покосился на Дженсена.  
\- Можешь и не разбавлять, раз честный такой, но в первое время это будет основным твоим приработком. Учись устраивать шоу, – парень ловко крутанул бутылку с дозатором у себя за спиной, поймал через плечо и разом налил десяток шотов, выставленных в ряд, – тогда сможешь кучу бухла списывать на бой.  
\- А чаевые? – Дженсен всё же надеялся, что никого обманывать не придётся.  
\- Чаевые? Чтобы получить чаевые, нужно, чтобы заказывали у тебя за стойкой. Улыбайся шире, не молчи, слушай внимательно. Но тут за стойкой всего шесть стульев, так что много не наболтаешь. Засядет тут какая-нибудь твоя воздыхательница и будет цедить один мартини весь вечер. Да, кстати! – Гейб многозначительно поднял палец. – С местными не трахаться, лучше только с приезжими и желательно с теми, кто уезжает завтра.  
Он заржал, хлопнул Дженсена по спине и ослепительно улыбнулся подошедшей к стойке девушке.  
У Дженсена в кармане завибрировал телефон. «Тут весёлые мусорные баки, – писал Джаред. – И милые старушки жарят барбекю прямо на пляже». В груди развязался какой-то узел, о существовании которого Дженсен и не догадывался до этого момента, захотелось по-глупому погладить буквы на экране.  
\- А-а, у тебя девушка есть, да? – снова возник рядом Гейб, заглядывая в лицо.  
\- Неа, – помотал головой Дженсен, – я разведён.  
\- Пф-ф, – фыркнул Гейб, – не вижу связи! С официантками тоже лучше не спать. Они у нас симпатяжки, конечно, но вот я как-то переспал с Лейлой, так потом месяца два…  
\- Да не собираюсь я ни с кем тут спать! – оборвал его Дженсен.  
\- Почему? – на лице Гейба возникло неподдельное изумление. – Ты болеешь, что ли?  
«Точно, болею», – подумал Дженсен и набрал на телефоне: «Не приставай к старушкам! ». Почти тут же получил в ответ: «Зануда!» и, покусывая губу, чтобы не улыбаться по-идиотски, взялся наливать очередную кружку пива из бесконечной череды заказов.  
За работой время полетело незаметно. Когда стало чуть свободнее – празднующие уже выдохлись и перекочевали в караоке, завывать там баллады, а новые посетители, завидев вечеринку, уходили в другой бар – к Дженсену подошли знакомиться официантки. Эмма, Ханна и та самая Лейла, которую упоминал Гейб. Девушки не заигрывали, хоть и смотрели с интересом, и Дженсен был им за это благодарен. Они поболтали немного, выяснилось, что у Тая есть ещё прокат автомобилей, и Дженсену можно обратиться к нему с вопросом о покупке машины, только позже, когда тот протрезвеет.  
\- Да я почти не пил! – Тай возник позади девушек, повалился на них, обхватив за плечи, и обдал Дженсена алкогольными парами. – Виски мне и поговорим!  
Гейб развернулся к зеркальным полкам за бутылкой и, скосив глаза на Дженсена, провёл ребром ладони по шее и чуть заметно покачал головой.  
\- Я всё вижу, Габи, – елейным голосом пропел Тай. – Давай-ка нераспечатанную мне!  
Получив требуемое, Тай обхватил бутылку «Канадиан Клаб» обеими ладонями и, театрально всхлипнув, пожаловался Дженсену:  
\- Бросает меня, засранец. Негде ему развернуться тут, у меня. Тесновато стало. Бабулькам его шоу не нужны, пенсия его мудрёные коктейли оценить не может, вот и сваливает он в большую американскую мечту. А ведь я его во-о-от с такого, – Тай повозил рукой в воздухе на высоте барного табурета, – воспитал. Он на мне, можно сказать, тренировался. О, моя любимая песня!  
Тай, на ходу горланя слова песни на удивление хорошо поставленным голосом, убрёл в сторону зала караоке. Так и не открытая бутылка виски осталась на стойке.  
\- Это, – Гейб потыкал пальцем в бутылку, – любимое патриотическое пойло Тая. Следи, чтобы пара бутылок всегда была в баре, не забывай заказывать. Кстати, эту можно списать, завтра он всё равно не вспомнит, что так её и не выпил. А вот насчёт машины всё же поговори с ним. И ещё. Он терпеть не может «бабулек». А бабульками он называет всех женщин старше пятидесяти.  
\- Его в детстве покусала бешеная бабулька, – с серьёзным видом заявила Ханна. – С трудом откачали. – И, не выдержав, прыснула смехом.  
\- Это я к чему, – продолжил Гейб, – если будешь шире улыбаться, и у тебя тут за стойкой окопается такая вот «бабулька» и будет пожирать тебя глазами, то потерпи – это верное средство от Тая. Он к стойке и не подойдёт. Две одинокие «бабульки» изгоняют Тая из паба погулять. Может пригодиться.  
Дженсен похмыкал и вытащил из кармана телефон, чтобы посмотреть, который час. Телефон дрогнул вибрацией, и высветилось сообщение: «Не могу уснуть. Когда вернёшься?». Цифры в углу экрана сообщили, что уже третий час ночи.  
\- Сегодня можешь уйти пораньше, – тронув его за руку, понимающим тоном сказала Эмма. – Мы без тебя справимся.  
\- Спасибо, сочтёмся, – просиял Дженсен, подмигнул ей, уверенный, что она не поймёт намёк неправильно, и вышел наружу.  
Набережная переливалась огнями, было всё ещё людно, отовсюду доносилась разнообразная музыка, на сером песке пляжа тут и там горели костры, а дальше чернела вода залива, вырезая берег извилистой линией. Дженсен подумал, что надо будет обязательно прогуляться тут с Джаредом ночью, пройти по длинному пирсу, светящейся стрелой уходящему в воду, и посмотреть оттуда, с другого конца пирса, на залитую разноцветными огнями набережную.  
Дорога к дому почти всё время шла в гору, Дженсен вымотался, но шага не сбавил, а когда вышел на прямую сто шестидесятую, то даже прибавил, торопясь домой.  
Дверь дома оказалась открытой, на кухне неярко горела подсветка над раковиной, а на столе стоял накрытый сложенным пополам листком прозрачный контейнер. На листке было написано: «Ужин (или завтрак) для тебя. P.S.: Все претензии к Мишико!».  
Джареда в его комнате не оказалось, там даже ничего не изменилось с того момента, как Дженсен заходил туда последний раз, зато на кровати Дженсена нашлась белая одеяльная гора с чернеющей на подушке макушкой.  
Дженсен поколебался, решая, пойти ли ему в незанятую спальню Джареда или всё же остаться здесь, и, сбросив джинсы и обувь, полез на кровать. Осторожно потянул за край одеяла, стараясь не разбудить Джареда, но тот уже проснулся или так и не смог заснуть, и пробормотал сонно:  
\- Не прогоняй меня.  
\- Не буду.  
Дженсен забрался под одеяло, окунувшись в тепло и запах, чуть не замычав от удовольствия, и тут же очутился в объятиях Джареда. Тот бесцеремонно притянул его к себе, толкнув острой коленкой в бедро, уткнулся носом в грудь и засопел ровно, ослабляя хватку и засыпая. Дженсен прислушался к себе: ощутил гудящие натруженные мышцы и чуть дёргающую, но уже затихающую боль под швами на боку. Больше никакого дискомфорта он, к своему удивлению, не обнаружил – ни в теле, ни в своих чувствах. Ему было хорошо.  
***  
Проснулся Дженсен от пристального взгляда в лицо. Он знал, что на него смотрят, даже не открывая глаз. Джаред его разглядывал.  
\- Джаред, прекрати пялиться, – ухмыльнулся Дженсен и спрятался в подушку.  
\- Мишико сказала, что завтра меня ждут в школе, – выпалил Джаред.  
Дженсен окончательно проснулся и, приподнявшись на локте, непонимающе нахмурился.  
\- Это ты к чему сейчас?  
\- Будут меня тестировать. А я ни-хе-ра не знаю… – Джаред со стоном повалился на спину и вперился в потолок.  
Дженсен последовал его примеру. На потолке переливалось солнечными зайчиками яркое неровное пятно – наверное, лужа какая-то за окном. Или пруд. Дженсен ещё не успел обследовать их участок за домом, видел мельком, что там растут обреченные на вымирание цветы и низенькие кустики. Потом их можно будет выдрать и устроить нормальный человеческий газон…  
\- Может, тебе репетитора нанять? – предложил он Джареду.  
Тот подорвался с кровати – чуть в стену не влетел – и заметно побледнел.  
\- Сдурел?! – тяжело сглотнул, проморгался, выдавил задушено: – Не надо репетиторов…  
Дженсен мысленно надавал себе по голове и прострелил Моргану обе коленные чашечки. Правда, проблемы это не решило – Джаред стоял, вжавшись в стену, и грыз губу.  
\- Пошли завтракать? – неловко перевёл тему Дженсен.  
Джаред вроде как отмер, посмотрел осмысленно, мотнул головой и прошлёпал на кухню.  
Дженсен с показным энтузиазмом открыл контейнер – там оказалась какая-то выпечка – положил на тарелки себе и Джареду и принялся есть, нахваливая вслух, но не различая вкуса. Джаред смотрел на него как на умалишённого.  
\- Ладно, – Дженсен отставил тарелку, потёр обеими руками лицо, прочесал пальцами волосы. – Что-нибудь придумаем. Сегодня же подключим интернет, поищем там какие-нибудь курсы или тесты, или что там ещё…  
Джаред не реагировал, смотрел в тарелку и выстукивал пальцами нервную дробь по столу. Дженсен остановил беспокойные пальцы, придавив легонько ладонью к столешнице, обхватил запястье и потянул Джареда на себя.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Поцелуй через стол вышел коротким и звонким.  
\- Фу, ты зубы не чистил, – возмутился Джаред, но он уже посветлел, заулыбался и залился краской.  
\- Вот сейчас и почищу! – преувеличенно бодро заявил Дженсен, вскочил, чуть не повалив стул, ловко поймал его за спинку, аккуратно приставил к столу и умчался в ванную.  
Это была его ванная, его грязная одежда валялась в углу со вчерашнего дня, но вот запах Джареда чувствовался в ней безошибочно. Дженсен защёлкнул замок и включил посильнее воду – придётся здесь задержаться.  
Но надолго задерживаться не пришлось – стоило Дженсену вспомнить о мягких губах, как возбуждение прострелило прямиком в член, поднимая волны мурашек по бёдрам и ягодицам.  
Дженсен поднял взгляд на зеркало. Пожалуй, выходить из ванной в таком виде – у него на лице было написано, чем он тут занимался – пока не стоило. Поэтому Дженсен полез в душ, до скрипа оттёрся там чудовищно персиковым гелем с косточками, этикетка которого обещала потрясающую нежность кожи, почистил зубы и, немного подумав, побрился. Натянул джинсы и пошёл искать чистую одежду. Похоже, пора осваивать местные стиральные машинки, вот только про стиральный порошок ни один из них не вспомнил.  
Джаред сидел в кабинете и листал пухлый справочник.  
\- Надо интернет подключить, – напомнил он Дженсену, не отрываясь от страниц, достал телефон и потыкал в кнопки. – Дженсен, а какой у нас адрес?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
\- Там в ящике документы на дом, посмотри.  
\- И что бы я без тебя делал?  
\- М-м-м… Работал бы водителем в «Парадизо»?  
Повисла напряжённая пауза. Джаред ещё ниже наклонился над справочником, почти уткнувшись носом, и только пылающие уши выдавали его смущение. Дженсен подорвался к указанному ящику, порылся в документах, трижды бестолково переложил их, пока вник в содержание, наконец, нашёл адрес и всё так же молча положил листок перед Джаредом.  
\- Я в магазин, у нас стирального порошка нет.  
Дженсен понимал, что бесконечно избегать разговоров о прошлом Джареда не получится. Тот ещё не выговорился, не мог не вспоминать и мариновался в своих воспоминаниях в одиночку. Дженсен пообещал себе, что в следующий раз обязательно поговорит с Джаредом, а не сбежит под нелепым предлогом.  
**  
Дженсен стоял перед полками со стиральными порошками, нещадно тупил, пытаясь сообразить, какой именно надо покупать, и постоянно съезжая на мысли о Джареде. Из ступора его вывел звонок от Тая.  
\- ЗдорОво, Джей! Слышал, тебе машинку подогнать надо.  
\- Надо. Только недорогую.  
\- Сделаем, не пожалеешь. Сейчас покажем. У меня приятель свою продаёт, говори, куда подъехать.  
Дженсен решил, что если машина не подойдёт, то он хотя бы домой с покупками доедет, и назвал адрес торгового центра.  
Не успел он выкатить тележку с покупками, как на полупустую парковку, визжа покрышками, лихо въехала тёмно-зелёная двухдверная «Хонда-Цивик» и остановилась рядом, чуть не ткнувшись обвесами на морде в асфальт. Дженсен скептически уставился на неё, не веря, что вот эту древность с претензией на спортивность ему и хочет впарить Тай.  
Тай, крякнув, вылез из низко посаженной машины, захлопнул дверь и широким жестом обвёл её, приглашая полюбоваться предложением. От которого Дженсен наверняка сможет отказаться. Через минуту с водительской стороны открылась дверь, оттуда на асфальт выставились две ноги в огромных ботинках, потом рука с пальцами-сардельками ухватилась за верх дверцы и, наконец, рывком вытолкнувшись из сидения, показался сам хозяин хонды. Машина сразу подпрыгнула, приподнявшись над асфальтом на пару дюймов. Грузный мужчина, с присвистом дыша, переваливаясь подошёл к Дженсену и протянул пухлую ладонь.  
\- Это Люк, – представил Тай, – это Джей. А это – наша ласточка.  
Дженсен обошёл «ласточку» кругом, впечатлился здоровенным антикрылом, выкрашенным в цвет кузова, заглянул в салон, оценил спортивные кресла и задал главный вопрос:  
\- Сколько?  
\- Да погоди про цену, давай я тебе про неё расскажу! Она у меня уже двенадцать лет, я второй хозяин у неё. Жалко её до соплей, но мне она уже никак… – Люк обвёл руками свои габариты, запнулся, махнул рукой. – Эх, хреновый из меня продавец! Тай, давай лучше ты!  
\- Поехали! – Тай схватил Дженсена за плечо, подтолкнул к водительской двери. – Сам прочувствуешь!  
\- А как же?..  
\- Люк тут посидит.  
Люк уже сидел на лавочке, придвинув к себе тележку, обмахивался плоской упаковкой с рыбной нарезкой. Жестом спросив у Дженсена разрешения, он вскрыл банку с газировкой.  
Дженсен сел внутрь, поёрзал на сиденье, которое удобно поддерживало анатомическими изгибами, и повернул ключ. Двигатель отозвался на нажатие педали низким хищным рыком, и Дженсен довольно кивнул головой.  
\- Давай вокруг магазина кружок проедем, – скомандовал Тай и, развернувшись к Дженсену, начал расписывать достоинства «Хонды». – У машины, считай, одни руки, Люк раньше гонками увлекался, механиком неплохим был. Движок у неё он сам недавно перебирал, так что он, можно сказать, новый. Обвес не битый…  
\- Тай, сколько? – перебил Дженсен.  
\- Три триста.  
Дженсен покусал щёку изнутри, чтобы не выдать себя довольной ухмылкой. На самом деле, машина ему очень понравилась, и цена оказалась более чем приемлемой.  
\- Три.  
\- Договорились. Ну, плюс налог.  
Дженсен остановил машину возле Люка, который снова копошился в тележке.  
\- Тай, он мне там, думаю, на сотню наел.  
\- Ладно, ладно, вымогатель. Две девятьсот, плюс налог, но дам тебе рассрочку. Плати две, остальное из зарплаты твоей вычту.  
\- По рукам!  
***  
Дженсен подъехал к дому и посигналил. Из дома никто не вышел. Дженсен ещё посигналил и «поморгал» дальним светом. В окне гостиной показался Джаред, настороженно выглянул из-за занавески, и Дженсен махнул ему через стекло.  
\- Это что? – подошедший Джаред недоверчиво покосился на «ласточку». – Ты, кажется, за порошком в магазин пошёл.  
\- Это наша машина, – Дженсен погладил руль. – Хочешь прокатиться?  
\- Я занят, завтра тест.  
\- А я тебе порулить дам, – Дженсен был ужасно доволен покупкой и расщедрился на предложения в приступе хорошего настроения.  
\- Я не умею, – процедил Джаред, развернулся и ушёл в дом, хлопнув дверью.  
Дженсен подумал, что обязательно научит Джареда водить машину. Сам-то он в этом возрасте уже вовсю мял отцовский пикап о мусорные баки и катал девчонок в интересные места. С этими мыслями Дженсен вытащил пакет с порошком из багажника и пошёл осваивать технику.  
Всё время, пока Дженсен изображал хозяюшку, Джаред безвылазно сидел за компьютером. Дженсен подходил к нему несколько раз, предлагал поесть, но тот лишь отмахивался. Он становился всё мрачнее и мрачнее, а когда Дженсен принёс ему тарелку сэндвичей, то вовсе психанул, вскочил из-за стола и, бросив: «Пойду прокачусь», вышел во внутренний двор к сараю, где стоял его велосипед.  
Дженсен пощёлкал мышкой, перелистывая открытые вкладки: сайт школы, миллион тестов по различным предметам и городской сайт с объявлениями о работе. Судя по последнему, в Уайт Роке в основном требовались медсёстры и сиделки. Понятно, почему Джаред расстроился.  
Дженсен сбросил ему сообщение: «Ушёл на работу. Далеко не уезжай» и, минут пять пялившись в молчащий телефон, поехал на новоприобретённой машине в паб.  
Пока посетителей было мало, Гейб устроил ему мастер-класс по бросанию бутылок. Бросать у Дженсена получалось замечательно, только вот ловить выходило не всегда. И, хотя в бутылках была вода, Дженсен каждый раз внутренне содрогался, когда очередная бутылка с грохотом падала на пол. На предложение выйти во двор и потренироваться там, Гейб ответил отказом, объяснив это тем, что перед посетителями он научится быстрее, а во дворе можно и дома потренироваться. И гнал Дженсена за совком и шваброй – убирать осколки и разлитую воду. В перерывах между разливанием коктейлей и очередной помывкой пола Дженсен посылал Джареду дурацкие «содержательные» сообщения: «как ты?», «где ты?» и «долго не гуляй». Джаред не отвечал, а Дженсен почему-то не решался набрать его номер и позвонить.  
Потом у Дженсена стало неплохо получаться вертеть шейкером, и улыбка на его лице стала менее напряжённой, но тревога за Джареда не проходила. Посетителей стало больше, Гейб обучил его мудрёному рецепту, который сам придумал, из толчёного льда, раскрашенного разноцветными ликёрами. Дженсен заподозрил, что этот издевательский коктейль Гейб придумал только что, потому что в меню его не было и готовить его приходилось очень быстро – лёд таял на глазах и перемешивался. Гейб ухмылялся и заговорщицки подмигивал – коктейль пришёлся посетителям по вкусу, и его стала заказывать каждая вторая девушка, присаживаясь на барный стул и строя глазки Дженсену.  
Дженсен совсем замотался и пропустил сообщение от Джареда, а когда заметил, оно висело уже почти целый час. «Если бы я попал под машину, ты бы грустил хоть немножко или вздохнул с облегчением?». Дженсен отбросил общий бредовый смысл сообщения, выцепил только «попал под машину» и тут же набрал Джареда, уходя от шума в подсобку.  
Трубку взяли сразу же.  
\- Джаред, что случилось? – заорал Дженсен, хотя перекрикивать было некого – дверь в подсобку закрывалась плотно.  
\- Ничего такого… – Джаред выдержал паузу, во время которой Дженсен готов был зарыдать от облегчения и открутить голову мелкому засранцу за то, что напугал. – Я упал.  
\- Джаред, что, блядь, случилось, рассказывай!  
\- Разогнался, там под горку было и поворот, ну и улетел. Да нормально всё, только коленку содрал и пыль на бампере стёр.  
\- На каком бампере?! – прорычал Дженсен. – Джаред, я тебя прибью нафиг!..  
\- Ага, я так и думал, давай, прибей уже. Хоть завтра в школу не надо идти будет, – обиженно съязвил Джаред.  
\- Где ты? – Дженсен сел на ящик с бутылками, чуть не навернулся вместе с ними, но испугаться ещё больше уже не получилось.  
\- У Джулии.  
\- Где?!  
\- Ну, это её бампер я спиной протёр, так что она меня забрала, перевязала и дала чистую футболку. А на джинсах теперь дыра модная на колене. Только от крови отстирать…  
\- Джаред… – жалобно протянул Дженсен. – Ты меня убиваешь. Скажи адрес, я подъеду.  
\- Не надо. Джулия меня отвезёт, у неё фургон. А в твою бесполезную машинку мой велик не влезет.  
\- Хорошо, я встречу тебя дома.  
\- Да не надо… – нехотя выдавил Джаред. – Работай там, не отвлекайся.  
\- Я еду домой, и ты тоже, – надавил Дженсен.  
Дженсен понимал, что ведёт себя как наседка, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, знал, что не успокоится, пока не увидит Джареда.  
Гейб поморщился недовольно, предупредил, что завтра днём нужно снимать остатки алкоголя, а послезавтра он уже отчаливает в светлое будущее. После этих слов Дженсен на своей шкуре прочувствовал, что приходится переживать Джареду перед поступлением в школу. Он тоже не был готов к новому и неизвестному, но деваться некуда – его тащило скоростным локомотивом вперёд без остановок.  
К дому он подъехал одновременно с фургоном Джулии. Та оказалась хрупкой блондинкой в очках. Она бесконечно извинялась перед Дженсеном и Джаредом, взяла с них обещание, что Джареда покажут врачу, и, получив заверения, что она ни в чём не виновата, укатила.  
Джаред вцепился в свой велосипед как в спасательный круг и стоял, опустив голову и виновато покосившись на Дженсена. Тот, несмотря на протестующие вопли, выдрал велосипед у Джареда из рук и оставил на парковке перед домом. Света от фонаря не хватало, чтобы рассмотреть Джареда, и Дженсен поспешно потащил его в дом. Джаред сделал пару быстрых шагов, ойкнул и захромал. Тогда Дженсен, не давая ему очухаться, взвалил его на плечо, под сдавленные ругательства донёс до дивана в гостиной и сгрузил там.  
\- Раздевайся! – приказал Дженсен.  
Джаред заметно вздрогнул, но безропотно поднялся, стянул девчачью футболку с котёнком на груди, попытался снять джинсы и повалился обратно на диван. Дженсен бухнулся на колени – давно хотелось, просто подкашивались ноги – и помог стащить рваные окровавленные джинсы, дёргая за штанины снизу. У Джареда было перевязано колено, и кровь просочилась через неумело наложенный бинт.  
\- Это Джулия бинтовала, мне не дала, – неизвестно перед кем извиняясь произнёс Джаред.  
На другой коленке тоже была ссадина, на боку наливался кровоподтёк и исцарапаны оба предплечья. Дженсен потянул Джареда за руку, заставляя подняться.  
Спина тоже краснела ушибом – наискосок по лопаткам – видимо, след от бампера. Содрана кожа на лбу, по самой кромке волос.  
Дженсен запустил пальцы Джареду в волосы, притянул за голову к себе, громко зашептал в самое ухо:  
\- Никогда больше так не делай! Ты мне нужен, Джаред, я здесь ради тебя.  
\- Не буду. – Горячее дыхание Джареда обдавало шею. – Я и сам испугался. Знаешь, что-то жить захотелось. Несмотря на эту школу дурацкую…  
\- Эй, ты справишься, – Дженсен отодвинул его за плечи, заглянул в глаза. – Я помогу.  
Дождавшись неуверенного кивка Джареда, выдохнул с облегчением и добавил:  
\- Пошли твои раны замазывать, гонщик.  
\- Ты обещал научить меня машину водить, – ухмыльнулся Джаред, хромая за ним в ванную.  
\- Ага. Сейчас тебя перебинтую и начнём, – не остался в долгу Дженсен. – Ночью даже интереснее.  
Джаред захихикал, потом рассмеялся в голос, и Дженсен захохотал вместе ним, чувствуя, как уходит напряжение и успокаивается боль в груди.  
Правда, когда Дженсен снял окровавленный бинт с колена, смеяться резко расхотелось. Прямо под коленной чашечкой был содран приличный лоскут кожи, висел треугольником, обнажая ткани под собой. Джаред старательно разглядывал потолок, шумно вдыхал через нос и выдыхал через рот.  
\- Джаред, тут зашивать надо…  
Тот громко сглотнул, опустил голову и посмотрел на Дженсена. Потом решительно сжал губы, нахмурился и выпалил:  
\- Шей.  
\- Чего? Чем? – вытаращился на него Дженсен. – Нет уж, теперь мы приличные граждане с медицинской страховкой, поехали к врачу.  
Дженсен промыл рану перекисью, наложил бинт и заклеил пластырем ссадины. На лоб клеить пластырь Джаред не позволил, как Дженсен его ни уговаривал, что за волосами почти ничего не будет видно, махал руками и обзывал нянькой. Дженсен в отместку силком одел брыкающегося Джареда в шорты и футболку, сюсюкая с ним и называя «моей деточкой». Веселье отдавало зарождающейся истерикой, но всё равно так было лучше, чем обморок или скачущие по кровати обезьянки.  
В машине Джаред притих, вжался в ковш сиденья, вцепился пальцами в изгибы подушки у бёдер.  
Станция неотложной помощи находилась на полдороги от дома к ресторану Тамуры, Дженсен как-то проходил мимо неё. Несмотря на глубокую ночь, в приёмном покое оказалась куча народа: бабушки с костылями, молодые люди с руками, подвязанными самодельными косынками, и даже орущие дети. Джаред на их фоне выглядел почти здоровым и на смертельно больного, чтобы пролезть без очереди, никак не тянул.  
\- Где-то крушение поезда произошло?.. – растерянно спросил в пустоту Дженсен.  
\- Здесь всегда так, – прогнусавил сзади голос. – Блядь, я уже протрезветь успел.  
Дженсен обернулся. На жёстком кресле у стены сидел потрёпанный мужчина, явно страдающий от алкогольной абстиненции, с разбитым носом и подсохшим бурым пятном на груди.  
\- Часто тут бываете? – хихикнул Джаред. Дженсен ткнул его в бок, чтоб не лез.  
\- А тебя что-то не устраивает? – мужик угрожающе встал.  
Дженсен примирительно поднял ладонь, подхватил Джареда под локоть и вытолкал на улицу.  
\- И что теперь? Может, к Мишико?..  
\- Во втором часу ночи? – скептически возразил Дженсен. – М-да, по-хорошему не получилось… Поехали искать аптеку.  
На их счастье, ближайший «Шопперс Драг Март» нашёлся в Самиаму и работал круглосуточно. Аптекарь невозмутимо выдал им упаковку с иглами и шовным материалом, ампулу с новокаином, шприц и посоветовал взять пару пакетов со стерильными повязками.  
\- У нас есть, – так же невозмутимо ответил Дженсен и, расписавшись на чеке, забрал пакет с покупками.  
Джаред в машине нервно дрыгал менее пострадавшей ногой, притоптывая пяткой по полу. Резиновый коврик противно поскрипывал, но Джаред, видимо, этого не замечал.  
\- Джаред, перестань, – поморщился Дженсен и сжал ладонью прыгающее колено. – Не бойся, я умею шить. Приходилось уже. Даже скобами из банки от консервов. Говорят, у меня рука лёгкая.  
\- Угу, тебе легко говорить – не себе же зашивать.  
\- И себе тоже, смотри, – Дженсен приподнял голову, показывая маленький шрам на подбородке.  
Джаред мельком посмотрел на шрам и залип взглядом на губах. Ясно, значит скоро будет требовать привычного утешения. Дженсен подозревал, что Джаред не настолько боится, чтобы начать считать обезьянок, и поцелуи ему нужны уже не в терапевтических целях. Однако сейчас не время было размышлять о трансформации их отношений и причинах - помощь нужна была Джареду совершенно конкретная и немедленно.  
**  
Дома Джаред улегся на диван, вытянув раненую ногу. Дженсен вручил ему смоченную нашатырём ватку и велел разговаривать и не закрывать глаза.  
\- Дженсен, а вдруг меня в школу не примут? – тут же начал болтать Джаред, нюхнул ватку, скорее, из любопытства, поморщился и убрал её на спинку дивана.  
\- Тебя не могут не принять, это не частная школа. – Дженсен набрал в шприц новокаин. – Ты нашатырь далеко не убирай всё же.  
\- Да я от боли в обмороки не грохаюсь вообще-то. Ай! – Джаред крепко зажмурился, когда Дженсен начал обкалывать ранку. – Всё уже?  
\- Я только начал. Но больнее не будет.  
Дженсен промыл рану изнутри и стал прикидывать, сколько швов нужно наложить. Выходило четыре.  
\- Завтра в школе сходишь в медпункт и покажешь.  
\- Дженсен, ну, может, я всё же пойду работать? Или хотя бы подрабатывать. А то что я бесполезный такой…  
\- Ты очень даже полезный! Только ещё не осознаёшь этого, – Дженсен улыбнулся Джареду. Тот насупился – то ли не поверил, то ли хотел более определённых признаний.  
\- Я сегодня не засну, – с угрозой произнёс он. – Я нервничаю, и у меня колено болит.  
\- Ничего, поделюсь с тобой своими колёсами. – Дженсен завязал последний узелок, смазал швы йодом и приклеил повязку. – Теперь всё. Ты как?  
\- Как новенький. И я про школу! – Джаред явно требовал внимания к своим проблемам и сочувствия, но Дженсен не врал, когда говорил, что из него хреновый психоаналитик – он действительно не мог подобрать нужных слов, тем более сейчас.  
\- Выпей таблетку и пошли спать, – он помог Джареду подняться с дивана.  
Джаред на ходу вытряхнулся из шорт, сбросил футболку и, повалившись на кровать Дженсена, смешно задёргал худыми ногами с большими ступнями, распутывая скомканное одеяло.  
\- Эй, полегче! Швы разойдутся! – на большие возражения Дженсена не хватило.  
\- Иди сюда, будешь меня обнимать! – решительно заявил Джаред, похлопывая ладонью рядом с собой. – Я ранен, и у меня завтра тест.  
\- Это моя кровать, чего раскомандовался? – для порядка поворчал Дженсен, но разделся и полез под одеяло. – Ты вообще не хотел, чтобы я приезжал. Сидел бы со своей Джулией…  
\- Значит, с Джулией обнимался бы!  
Дженсен будто на стену с разбега налетел. И почему это раньше не приходило ему в голову? Почему он думал, что Джареду именно его поцелуи и объятия нужны? Может, дело просто в человеческом тепле и участии, которого Джареду всегда недоставало. Он просто добирает сейчас неполученное, пробует, примеряет. И ведь наверняка на роль утешителя какая-нибудь женщина подошла бы гораздо больше, чем Дженсен – он-то на маму вообще не похож.  
\- У меня стресс, – отмазался Джаред и притёрся спиной к Дженсену. – Обнимай уже.  
Дженсен снова послушался. Аккуратно обнял Джареда поперёк груди, стараясь не сильно прижиматься и не так очевидно принюхиваться, выискивая среди аптечных запахов запах самого Джареда - резкий после тяжелого дня, но всё равно необъяснимо притягательный. Дженсен ощущал, как полыхают ссадины на коже Джареда, как он покрывается испариной, чувствовал предплечьем, как замедляется биение сердца – видимо, таблетка подействовала и Джаред засыпал.  
Казалось, теперь точно не уснуть – жарко, липко от пота, приходилось прислушиваться к себе, контролируя реакцию организма на близость. Но, вопреки опасениям, Дженсен уснул почти сразу.  
***  
Резкий звук вырвал Дженсена из сна, заставил вздрогнуть. Под подушкой, прямо у Дженсена под ухом, будильник надрывался первыми аккордами «Бэк ин Блэк», а потом заголосил Брайан Джонсон. Не самый лучший гимн началу дня, надо бы поменять на что-то более позитивное; определённо, у Джареда странные предпочтения в музыке. Тем более что на самого Джареда будильник не произвёл никакого впечатления – он по-прежнему спал.  
Дженсен сунул руку под подушку, отключил телефон и вдруг почувствовал, что совершенно неуместно возбуждается. Член неумолимо наливался кровью, и, как назло, именно в этот момент Джаред всё же проснулся, открыл глаза и с мягкой улыбкой уставился на Дженсена.  
Дженсен попытался незаметно отодвинуться, чтобы не коснуться членом Джареда, но тот придвинулся ближе, ухмыляясь во весь рот. Дженсен стал выпутываться из обнимающих его рук и ног, но Джаред не отпускал, и эта возня превратилась в молчаливую потасовку. В какой-то момент Джаред оказался сверху, улёгся, придавив всем весом, вытянулся на Дженсене, и тот почувствовал напряжённым животом, что у Джареда тоже стоит – совсем не удивительно в его-то возрасте… Джаред раздвинул ноги, неосторожно упёрся раненым коленом в матрас, зашипел, заругался сквозь зубы, слез с Дженсена и быстро ухромал в ванную.  
\- Засранец, ещё раз так сделаешь… – наконец выдохнул Дженсен пустую угрозу и швырнул подушкой в закрывшуюся дверь. Ещё раз так сделаешь – и что? Затрахаю до смерти?  
Дженсен приспустил трусы, облизал ладонь и обхватил член, напряг ягодицы и за несколько движений выжал из себя оргазм. Вытер руку о живот, чтобы не запачкать бельё, и вымелся из кровати.  
Отмываясь в ванной Джареда, он вяло додумывал вчерашнюю мысль о том, что Джареду будет лучше с кем-то другим. Может, он и с ориентацией своей ещё не определился, вряд ли его спрашивали в «Парадизо», с кем он хочет спать. И надо что-то решать с совместными засыпаниями, как-то помягче вытурить Джареда из своей постели. Неизвестно, сколько ещё таких мучительно-сладких пробуждений Дженсен выдержит.  
Надо набраться сил, довести Джареда за ручку до его совершеннолетия и отпустить.  
***  
Они молча позавтракали, не обсуждая произошедшее. Да и нечего там было обсуждать. Джаред впал в задумчивость и почти ничего не съел. Дженсен не стал его заставлять, подхватил ключи от машины и кивком позвал за собой.  
За пять минут, которые ушли на дорогу до школы, Джаред взвинтил нервы Дженсена до предела скрипом подошвы по коврику. Дженсен стоически не произнёс ни слова в упрёк, загнал машину в самый угол парковки, между двумя здоровенными пикапами, чуть не ободрав «юбку» бампера о живую изгородь. Оба были на взводе: Джаред – потому что боялся тестов, а Дженсен – из-за распиленных противным звуком нервов.  
Наконец Джаред повернулся; отчаянье в его глазах плескалось через край.  
\- Тебя всё равно возьмут, – заверил его Дженсен. – Ты умный мальчик, и они это поймут. Поверь, в школе есть ученики и похуже, даже из тех, кто школу не пропускал. И все учатся.  
\- Заедешь за мной? – сдавленно проговорил Джаред.  
\- Конечно. Позвони, когда закончишь.  
\- Хорошо. Я пошёл.  
\- Удачи!  
\- Тогда поцелуй на удачу, – Джаред перегнулся через сиденье, опёрся ладонью Дженсену в бедро и поцеловал.  
Поцеловал по-настоящему, не ради утешения, вернее, не только ради него. Дженсен не смог бы объяснить, чем этот поцелуй отличался от привычных: Джаред не совал ему в рот язык и не кусался, но у Дженсена поплыла голова и под рёбрами подхватило, как на карусели. Не было даже привычной тяжести в паху, и дело даже не в утренней дрочке. Будто бы всё возбуждение сконцентрировалось в голове, забурлило в мозгу эндорфинами или окситоцинами – или как там называется вся эта научно-химическая хренотень, вызывающая эйфорию?  
Джаред оторвался от его губ, посмотрел прямо в глаза и мазнул кончиком носа по носу.  
\- Я пошёл. – Джаред вышел из машины, слишком громко хлопнув дверью, и решительно зашагал к школьному корпусу.  
Дженсен проследил в зеркале заднего вида, как Джаред скрылся в дверях, и проторчал на парковке какое-то время, путаясь в мыслях и чувствах. Он хватался за телефон, открывал смс-ки, неизвестно что собираясь сообщить Джареду, пока не позвонил Гейб и не напомнил, что его уже ждут в пабе.  
***  
«Перепись бухла», как назвал это Гейб, оказалась занудным и, на взгляд Дженсена, бесполезным занятием. Оставшееся в бутылках переливали в мензурку, потом обратно, чиркали маркером отметку на бутылке. Дженсену говорили, чего и сколько вбивать в базу «белки», а он послушно тыкал в сенсорный экран. Если на бутылке был несъёмный дозатор, то Гейб говорил остаток на глаз. Потом он шепнул Дженсену, что убавлял немного, но чего и где – Дженсен всё равно не запомнил. Он, к своему удивлению, перестал воспринимать алкоголь как алкоголь, для него это были всего лишь бутылки с названиями, и безвкусная жидкость в них, имеющая разную цену.  
Хотя именно сейчас Дженсену больше всего хотелось свалить в алкогольный туман и ни о чём не думать. Он запутался в их отношениях с Джаредом, не мог определиться, кто для него этот мальчишка: названный брат, шлюха в недавнем прошлом или просто подросток с бьющими через край гормонами. Коктейль выходил забористый, и неизвестно, что будет наутро, если попробуешь. Одно Дженсен знал точно – ничего хорошего.  
По его мнению, Джаред был ему благодарен, он оттаивал и учился жить нормальной жизнью, но вряд ли испытывал к Дженсену какие-то глубокие чувства. Слишком большая разница в возрасте, слишком разные интересы. В таком возрасте встаёт от малейшего намёка, а Дженсен просто оказался рядом…  
Дженсен стоял, облокотившись на парапет набережной, остывал под прохладным ветерком и всматривался в левый берег залива – там, за лесом, проходила граница со Штатами. Внизу, на галечном пляже, появился поезд. Он пронзительно засвистел, споря с криками чаек, и замедлился, отрезав набережную от воды.  
Уайт Рок казался Дженсену тупиком.  
\- Джей! – позвал Тай из дверей паба. – Перекур закончен!  
И в ту же минуту зазвонил телефон в кармане.  
\- Забери меня! – голос Джареда был агрессивно-весёлым, Дженсен его даже не сразу узнал.  
Дженсен не стал расспрашивать.  
\- Скоро буду.  
Тай не особо обрадовался, что Дженсен снова отпрашивается.  
\- Парень сам на автобусе не доедет?  
\- Школьный не ходит ещё, – на самом деле Дженсен понятия не имел, по какому расписанию ходит школьный автобус, он просто обещал Джареду его забрать и бросать не собирался. – А какие общественные ездят к нашему дому, мы ещё не знаем.  
\- Чего он на велосипеде не поехал? Тут многие ездят, - Тай всё упирался.  
\- Пока не может, колено повредил, – Дженсену поднадоело оправдываться, похоже, Тай это понял и сдался:  
\- Ладно, у тебя полчаса.  
**  
Джаред сидел на бордюре у въезда на парковку, скрестив ноги в щиколотках и поставив локти на растопыренные колени. В пальцах он небрежно держал кипу трепыхающихся на ветру листков. Казалось, он раздумывал: оставить их себе или позволить ветру вырвать из рук стопку ненужной макулатуры и унести в заросли аккуратно подстриженных кустов через дорогу.  
Дженсен притормозил возле него и с полминуты наблюдал через окно только темноволосую макушку. Наконец, Джаред встал с тротуара, сел в машину и забросил листы на заднее сиденье.  
\- Как прошло? – Дженсен развернул машину и направился по 24-ой в сторону дома. Он надеялся, что пяти минут езды до дома хватит, чтобы расспросить Джареда.  
\- Хуёво…  
\- Джаред!  
\- Ну извини, другое слово не подходит! – огрызнулся Джаред. – Завтра тебе позвонят и расскажут, какой я дебил.  
\- Думаю, ты преувеличиваешь.  
\- Да?! – Джаред аж взвился на сидении. – Знаешь, что меня спрашивали? «Кем ты хочешь стать в будущем, Джаред?» – он передразнил кого-то тоненьким голоском, видимо, расспрашивала его женщина. – А знаешь, что я ответил? Ничего! Стоял и молчал, как последний идиот. Потому что я не думал об этом! Я собирался протянуть в «Парадизо» сколько получится и сдохнуть. Другие собирались продать контракт и протянуть ещё немного, а я не хотел! Я точно знал, кем не хочу стать. Сложновато мечтать стать космонавтом, когда свою жопу продаёшь!  
Джаред сорвался на крик и последнее слово просипел перехваченным спазмом горлом. Он задрал голову и уставился в потолок широко открытыми глазами, не давая набухшей в них влаге скатиться по щекам.  
Похоже, плотину прорвало. Как же не вовремя! Дженсен корил себя, что не спровоцировал этот разговор раньше, смалодушничал, теперь придётся как-то выкручиваться.  
\- Джаред, – Дженсен разлепил губы, выдавливая слова, – всё изменилось, и…  
Джаред продолжил, будто и не слушал его:  
\- «Ты в хорошей форме, Джаред. Каким спортом ты занимался?». И что я им отвечу? Горизонтальными танцами? Участвовал в чемпионате штата по глубокой глотке? СкАчками на факмашине увлекался? Что?! Стоял и молчал в тряпочку, - Джаред с силой зажмурился, стёр рукавом сбежавшие капли. – Они все там такие чистенькие, такие, блядь, дети! Уже пустили слух, что я болел после страшной аварии, поэтому теперь хромаю. В моём шкафчике изнутри всё изрисовано сердечками и написано «Я люблю Томми!»…  
Дженсен припарковался у дома и заглушил двигатель. Выходить не хотелось, хотелось вжаться в глубокое кресло, закрыть глаза, вообразить его машиной времени и отмотать вперёд.  
\- Послушай меня, Джаред, только не перебивай, - Дженсен нашёл его руку и сжал в своей ладони. – Тот Джаред остался по ту сторону границы. А этот Джаред – он другой. Этот Джаред попал в страшную аварию и потерял память. Ты потерял память. Помнишь, как тебя зовут, как ходить, есть и чистить зубы. Знаешь, что нужно здороваться при встрече и переходить улицу на зелёный свет, но не помнишь, с кем здоровался в прошлом и какие улицы переходил.  
Дженсен особо не надеялся на целительную силу слов, на то, что ему удастся убедить Джареда в чём-то. Просто старался говорить уверенно, монотонно и успокаивающе. И у него получалось – Джаред перестал дёргаться, расслабленно откинулся на спинку и, перевернув ладонь, переплёл пальцы с пальцами Дженсена.  
\- А теперь тебе нужно познакомиться со своими новыми одноклассниками и подружиться. Может, скоро и твоё имя какая-нибудь девчонка в своём ящичке нацарапает, – Дженсен мягко улыбнулся, но Джаред уставился на него тяжёлым взглядом покрасневших глаз и забрал руку.  
\- Чего?  
\- А что? У тебя может запросто появиться поклонница.  
\- Да нахрена мне?..  
\- А куда ты денешься? – Дженсен улыбался всё шире, замечая, что Джаред переключился. Тот хоть и выглядел обескураженным и смущённым, но был уже здесь, а не в своём неприглядном прошлом. – Давай, устроим вечеринку в выходные. Думаю, они не откажутся прийти к новичку в гости. Пивом я вас обеспечу, сам мешать не буду. Только чтоб никакой травы!  
\- Дженсен, ты серьёзно?  
\- А ты знаешь способ влиться в компанию получше?  
Джареда перекосило, наметившаяся было улыбка слетела с губ, и он отвернулся, вперившись в окно невидящим взглядом.  
В кармане у Дженсена зазвонил телефон. На экране светилось «Тай», и Дженсен засунул телефон обратно в карман.  
\- Джаред, все подростки любят вечеринки. Это я тебе как бывший коп говорю, – он попытался вернуть лёгкость разговору. – И тебя сразу запомнят.  
\- Может, я не хочу, чтобы меня запоминали? – промямлил Джаред, всё так же глядя в окно.  
\- А я считаю, что тебе прямая дорога в звёзды класса. Ты красивый, умный и весёлый парень, – Дженсен тихонько толкнул его плечом в плечо, – в отличной физической форме. У тебя нет шансов звездой не стать.  
Джаред покосился на него, прищурившись, с нечитаемым выражением лица. В кармане снова заголосил телефон. Тай терял терпение.  
\- Договорились?  
\- Телефон возьми, – попытался перевести тему Джаред.  
\- Договорились?  
\- Ладно, ладно…  
Телефон замолк и снова заиграл. Дженсен взял трубку.  
\- Здравствуй, Дженсен, – донёсся оттуда взволнованный голос Мишико. – Что случилось с Джаредом?  
\- А откуда вы?..  
\- Медсестра в школе – моя давняя знакомая. Она мне позвонила, сказала, что у Джареда зашито колено. Так что произошло? Он сильно пострадал? – похоже, Мишико была и вправду обеспокоена.  
\- Просто неудачно упал с велосипеда, бывает.  
Джаред недоумённо уставился на него, услышав последнюю фразу.  
\- Пускай зайдёт ко мне, – попросила Мишико. – Я могу за ним заехать, если ему трудно ходить.  
Дженсен не видел смысла отказываться. Джареда там накормят и позаботятся о нём без лишних расспросов. Оставлять его одного Дженсен точно не хотел. В трубке запиликал звонок на второй линии – опять звонил Тай.  
\- Я его завезу, – ответил Дженсен Мишико. – И спасибо. Извините, у меня звонок на второй линии.  
\- Не рановато наглеешь? – голос Тая был холоднее февральского снега. – За это время можно было три раза в Ванкувер скататься.  
\- Уже еду, – бросил Дженсен, заводя машину, и нажал отбой.  
\- Ты был у медсестры? – спросил он у Джареда.  
\- Ты же сам сказал! Вкололи мне какую-то хрень, – Джаред хмыкнул, – сказали, хорошо зашито. Куда мы едем?  
\- Отвезу тебя к Мишико.  
\- Чтобы она со мной понянчилась? Боишься одного оставлять, что ли? Не ссы, вены резать не буду, – съязвил Джаред, снова ощетинившись иголками.  
\- Ты есть хочешь? – решительно обрубил Дженсен.  
Джаред тут же надулся, но в животе у него красноречиво забурчало.  
\- Раз уж за нами шпионят, будем пользоваться ситуацией. К тому же, я действительно не хочу оставлять тебя одного, а друзей своего возраста ты пока не завёл.  
\- Ладно, ладно, намёк понял. В субботу вечеринка, – сдался Джаред. – С тебя пиво, и не жопься с количеством.  
Дженсен высадил Джареда у ресторана Тамуры и пулей полетел к пабу, надеясь не нарваться на дорожную полицию.  
***  
Тай рвал и метал – время открытия уже подходило, а они еще не закончили с учётом и бумажками. Гейб, видимо, уже наслушавшись его ругательств, сидел за стойкой, флегматично подперев кулаком щёку, и строил башню из пустых шотов.  
\- Значит так! – взревел Тай и жахнул ладонью по стойке; Гейб ловко подхватил осыпавшуюся башню и стал аккуратно выстраивать шоты в ряд. – Ты своим пацаном занимаешься в свободное от работы время! У нас ещё сезон не окончился, работы – завались!  
\- Я понял. Продолжим?  
\- Закончим! – не желал идти на мировую Тай. – Вот тебе всё, что Гейб наснимал, подписывай. Если он тебе подлянку подстроил, я с тебя спишу. Ты против? – он вызывающе уставился на Дженсена.  
\- Нет, – чёрт его знает, почему Дженсену так казалось, но он не считал, что Гейб его подставит.  
\- Вот тебе футболка, вот бейдж, вот твои бумажки, вот карточка от «белки». Поздравляю, ты, блядь, официально принят.  
\- Спасибо.  
Дженсен тут же натянул фирменную футболку поверх своей. На ней красовался символ «Сэндпайпера» – белый кулик в капитанской фуражке, больше похожий на похабно улыбающуюся оранжевым клювом чайку. Пока Дженсен примерялся, куда прикрутить бейдж, Гейб, всё так же подпирая кулаком голову, достал из-под стойки бутылку текилы и разлил по шотам.  
\- Выпьем, а? – с нескрываемой тоской в голосе спросил он.  
Тай покряхтел, проглатывая возражения, потоптался и взял шот первым.  
\- Не забывай нас… там… – запинаясь произнёс он.  
\- Счастливо оставаться, – поддержал Гейб.  
Дженсену ничего не оставалось, как присоединиться.  
К открытию паба в Дженсене плескалось уже три шота текилы, зато у него стало прекрасно получаться перекидывать бутылку через плечо с двумя оборотами, и в голове поселилась долгожданная лёгкость. Тай с Гейбом грели в руках по четвёртой порции, заговорившись и зарывшись в воспоминания.  
\- Что празднуем? – Ханна сходу просекла ситуацию, окинула всех троих осуждающим взором.  
\- А-а-а, Габи последний день с нами? – возникла у неё из-за спины Лейла, она на ходу сняла свой топик, натянула фирменную футболку и стала повязывать передник.  
\- Эй, только я могу называть его Габи! – возмутился Тай. – И хорош тут сиськами сверкать!  
\- Ну, он-то мои сиськи видел, и не раз. А ты про «сверкание» вспомни, когда в следующий раз надумаешь подбивать нас на участие в конкурсе мокрых маек, – отбрила его Лейла.  
\- Она просто Джея надумала соблазнить! – растянул губы в глумливой ухмылке Гейб и понимающе закивал головой, двигая бровями. – Смена, бля, пришла!  
\- Джея? – непонимающе уставилась на него Ханна. – Так у него вроде дружок есть…  
\- Кто-о-о?! – Тай даже лаймом поперхнулся. – Это его брат, дурында!  
Дженсен всё же грохнул бутылку на пол, с показным возмущением вытаращился на Ханну и, постучав себя пальцем по лбу, ушёл в подсобку за шваброй. Он постоял там, всей шкурой ощущая, как и без того маленький городок становится всё меньше и меньше. Сжимается вокруг, притискивает своими густыми лесами людей друг к другу, так, что не чихнёшь на одном конце, чтобы не услышали в другом. И здесь, в тесной кладовке, между безглазых бочек и молчаливых ящиков, Дженсену дышалось чуть легче, чем под участливыми взглядами приятелей снаружи.  
Он набрал Джареду «как дела?», взял швабру, совок и ещё одну бутылку текилы, и вышел.  
Тай потребовал свой привычный «Канадиан Клаб» и пошёл выбирать, по его словам, подходящую песню в караоке. Девчонки разошлись к посетителям, а Гейб на удивление трезвым голосом принялся выкладывать оставшиеся у него в запасе барменские секреты. Дженсен слушал в пол-уха, сжимая в кармане молчащий телефон, и мыслями был с Джаредом. От выпитого его вдруг пробило на сантименты: хотелось развести костёр на заднем дворе, закутаться в плед, обниматься со своим мальчиком и молча пялиться в огонь, как в телевизор. Ещё ужасно хотелось целоваться, так, что губы щипало, и Дженсен поминутно их облизывал. После того, как Эмма в третий раз спросила, где он витает, потому что снова перепутал заказ, Дженсен отказался от очередного шота, предложенного Гейбом, и решил проторчать на работе до победного.  
Ханна бросала на него странные взгляды, постоянно тёрлась у стойки, когда к бару подсаживался кто-то из парней, и раздражала Дженсена всё больше. Что она надеялась высмотреть, так неприкрыто наблюдая за ним? Что он начнёт строить парням глазки?  
В паб зашли две девицы – ухоженные волосы, дорогие очки и сумочки – и направились прямо к барной стойке. Дженсен не стал сдерживаться – включил обаяние на всю катушку и засиял улыбкой. Девушки были явно не местными, и вообще непонятно каким ветром их занесло в «Сэндпайпер». Такие обычно вкушают в ресторанах изысканные блюда с труднопроизносимыми названиями, а не шляются по пабам с бесплатными рыбными чипсами. При виде девушек Гейб оживился, забросил свою хандру и заказы и нарисовался рядом с Дженсеном.  
Через полчаса и пару «Алясок» – ничего сложного, зато крепко – Дженсен уже знал, что девушек зовут Кэти и Тори, что они только сегодня приехали в Уайт Рок и сбежали от своих занятых мужчин «подышать воздухом». Они явно искали приключений на свои подтянутые попки, поэтому когда Кэти попросила у Дженсена ручку и, почти прижимая к своей груди ребро его ладони, написала на коже свой мобильный, он нисколько не удивился. Дженсен демонстративно забил номер в свой телефон, и Ханна наконец-то перестала коршуном виться возле бара. От Джареда не было ни звонков, ни сообщений, и весь кураж Дженсена от флирта с девчонками сошёл на нет.  
По залу бродил Тай в обнимку с полупустой бутылкой виски и микрофоном, приставал к посетителям и заставлял ему подпевать. Он выбрал сопливую балладу Брайана Адамса и вдохновенно подвывал. Когда он добрался до Дженсена и сунул ему в руки микрофон, тот не стал сопротивляться, чуть прокашлялся и запел. Тай поперхнулся отпитым виски и уставился на него во все глаза. Дженсен соскрёб всю накопившуюся на сердце тоску и печаль, закрыл глаза и выложился по полной программе. Пение всегда ему давалось.  
Как только затих последний аккорд песни, паб грянул аплодисментами. Дженсен залихватски крутанул микрофон, перебросил его со спины, как делал это с бутылками, подмигнул и вернул его Таю. Взял тряпку и, насвистывая, принялся протирать стаканы. Тай отбил ладоши, хлопая и выкрикивая «браво», а потом, повесив Дженсену тяжеленную руку на плечи, потащил его в сторону.  
\- А ты молодец! – он похлопал Дженсена по спине, выбивая дух. – На гитаре умеешь?  
\- Немного.  
\- Мы иногда приглашаем музыкантов – живая музыка и всё такое… А тут такое сокровище под носом! Почему не сказал?  
\- Повода не было. Да и не особо я…  
\- Это не бесплатно! – выдал Тай весомый аргумент.  
\- Ладно, только гитары у меня нет.  
\- Не проблема!  
К Дженсену за стойку подтянулись ещё клиенты, стало совсем не протолкнуться. Остаток ночи пролетел незаметно, Дженсен даже не нашёл минутку позвонить Джареду.  
***  
Домой Дженсен вернулся, уже когда верхушки деревьев чернели кляксами на фоне светлеющего неба. Алкоголь выветрился, и спать хотелось ужасно. Дженсен чуть не уснул за рулём, пробираясь по тихим и пустым улицам, одинаково обрамлённым ухоженными зелёными зарослями. Он и свой поворот проехал бы, если бы не знакомая синяя вывеска, указывающая на стоянку трейлеров напротив.  
Дома было пусто, Джаред не нашёлся ни в своей спальне, ни в спальне Дженсена. На кухонной стойке опять стояли пакеты из «Каппы», значит, от Мишико он всё же вернулся. Дженсен умом понимал, что надо бы обеспокоиться, но нутром чуял, что с Джаредом всё в порядке. Он взялся уже было за телефон, когда заметил приоткрытую дверь в кабинете.  
Джаред спал, скрючившись, на качелях. Он завернулся в свитер Дженсена, обхватил себя руками и каким-то чудом уместился на качающейся скамейке. Дженсен присел рядом на корточки, рассматривая спящего Джареда. У того покраснел нос – Дженсен надеялся, что от холода, а не от слёз – и между бровей залегла беспокойная складка. Нужно было отправить его в кровать, но будить рука не поднималась.  
Дженсен понимал, что ищет оправдания своей слабости, но отказать себе в такой малости не смог. Осторожно протиснул руки под плечи и под колени Джареда и, привалив к себе тяжёлое жилистое тело, поднял. В спине жалобно хрустнуло – какой же он тяжёлый, чёрт, здоровенный парень вырастет. Дженсен прижал его к себе покрепче и перехватил поудобнее. Джаред от таких дёрганий предсказуемо проснулся, замычал сонно, сначала стал отпихиваться, но тут же узнал Дженсена и обхватил за шею, спрятал холодный нос и, противореча своим действиям, пробубнил:  
\- Пусти.  
\- Неа. – Дженсена снова накрыло – затопило нежностью – до спазма в горле. Он закусил губу, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего, и уткнулся в мягкий закуток из рук Джареда, подставив щёку под его тёплое дыхание. И приготовился стоять так до утра. Или пока позвоночник не осыплется под ноги, не выдержав нагрузки.  
\- Пусти. Что ты меня таскаешь, как обморочную девицу? – Джаред подрыгал ногой, и пришлось поставить его на землю. Дженсен перехватил его поудобнее за талию, Джаред рук тоже не убрал и лица не поднял.  
\- Прости, что не смог с тобой остаться сегодня.  
\- Да брось, Дженсен, – Джаред весь сжался, – я тоже хорош: повёл себя как истеричка. Тоже мне, трагедия. Я всё понял, больше не буду.  
\- Не обижаешься? Точно? – Дженсен отодвинулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо.  
\- А я слышал, как ты поёшь, – вдруг просиял Джаред, – мне понравилось!  
\- Чего?.. Откуда? – Дженсен почувствовал, как запылали уши. Одно дело – петь незнакомцам, другое дело – выдать себя Джареду, который не должен был и догадываться о том, что на самом деле испытывает Дженсен.  
\- Я у Мишико пробыл не больше часа. Она меня задушила своей заботой, я к такому не привык. Делать было нечего, и я пошёл на набережную. Сидел на парапете напротив паба, там хорошо видно, что происходит внутри. И слышно.  
Дженсен готов был сквозь землю провалиться. Он отпустил Джареда, подтолкнул его к дому.  
\- Пора спать ложиться, тебе уже скоро в школу вставать. Разбудишь меня, я тебя подвезу.  
\- Не надо, на автобусе доеду. Тут остановка в квартале всего. Буду общаться со сверстниками, – ехидно добавил Джаред.  
\- И не забудь всех позвать…  
\- Да забудешь с тобой, зануда, – Джаред закатил глаза и свернул к своей спальне. Дженсен незаметно выдохнул.  
\- Дождёшься, я и тебе обзывательство придумаю! – в шутку пригрозил Дженсен.  
Спал он беспокойно. Ему снилось, что он бродит по пустынному городу с Джаредом и не может его даже за руку взять: то Ханна появляется в дверях кафе и смотрит осуждающе, то минивэн племянника Тамуры медленно катит за ними прямо по тротуарам, то Мишико, обернувшись белым бескрылым драконом, парит наверху, пристально наблюдая.  
Проснулся он от телефонного звонка.  
\- Мистер Смит? Это мисс Джилл, школьный психолог. Вы могли бы подойти в школу? Нам нужно поговорить о Джареде.  
***  
Через час Дженсен стоял перед дверью в кабинет мисс Джилл и нервничал так, будто это его сейчас станет отчитывать директор школы за разбитое окно. Он знал, что Джаред никак не успел бы провиниться за это время, что с ним просто хотят поговорить как со старшим братом, но ничего поделать с собой не мог – знал, что разговор будет не из приятных.  
Наконец он собрался с мыслями, постучался и вошёл.  
Мисс Джилл оказалась молодой женщиной – вряд ли старше самого Дженсена – чуть полноватой, с приятным округлым лицом и забранными в пучок светло-русыми волосами. Вместо костюма на ней была атласная блузка и джинсы. Она жестом пригласила Дженсена сесть и сама уселась не за свой стол, а в кресло напротив.  
После формального приветствия она спросила:  
\- Вы родной брат Джареда?  
\- Нет. Это имеет какое-то значение?  
\- Он часто сбегал из дома?  
Дженсен не ожидал таких вопросов, но решил отвечать как можно правдоподобнее.  
\- Было дело…  
\- Он достаточно самостоятельный?  
\- Достаточно для чего? Я не очень понимаю, к чему эти вопросы…  
С каждой секундой мисс Джилл нравилась Дженсену всё меньше и меньше.  
\- Ну, зная ваш образ жизни и род занятий, полагаю, что бОльшую часть времени он будет предоставлен сам себе.  
\- И откуда вам известен род моих занятий?  
Ответ Дженсен почти угадал.  
\- Мы с мистером Оллсоном давние знакомые, – она кашлянула, – но речь сейчас не обо мне.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, для Джареда время я всегда найду, – Дженсен выдал натянутую улыбку, даже не пытаясь понравиться ей, и перехватил инициативу. – Так Джаред провалил все тесты?  
\- Знаете, вовсе нет. Джаред очень хорошо написал математику и испанский, хотя по остальным предметам явно «плавает». Он странно отвечал на вопросы в личной с ним беседе, но показался мне довольно начитанным.  
\- Что вы хотите от меня?  
\- Помогите ему определиться с будущей профессией и подобрать соответствующие курсы. Очень советую ему пойти в какую-нибудь спортивную команду. Джаред сказал, что хорошо плавает…  
Дженсен понятия об этом не имел, но с важным видом покивал – да, да, он отличный пловец.  
\- Обращайтесь ко мне с любыми вопросами. У Джареда сложный возраст, неизбежны конфликты, влюблённости, проблемы с самоопределением, с учителями, с роди… – она запнулась, – в вашем случае – с вами.  
Дженсен подумал, что вряд ли он или Джаред обратятся к ней с такой проблемой, а если она Джареду не понравилась так же, как и ему, то вообще ни с какой.

Из кабинета Дженсен вышел с устойчивым ощущением пристального взгляда в спину. И это ощущение не пропало, даже когда он оказался дома, только ослабло немного до невнятного зуда.  
***  
Дженсен улёгся на диване в гостиной, намереваясь посмотреть новости по телевизору, и почти сразу же заснул. Разбудил его голод и смутное тревожное ощущение. Он потёр глаза, пытаясь понять причину беспокойства, и услышал приглушённый женский смех.  
Дженсен поднялся и чуть не навернулся с дивана, запутавшись в пледе – Джаред накинул, больше некому – и стал пробираться в сторону шума. Голоса становились всё слышнее: тонкий девичий и низкий – ниже, чем обычно – Джареда. Дженсен, как и утром, прошёл в кабинет, к приоткрытой стеклянной двери на террасу. Через дверь было видно, что Джаред сидит на качелях с какой-то девчонкой – миниатюрной, с длинными тёмными волосами и красивыми яркими глазами. Они тихо разговаривали, развернувшись друг к другу вполоборота, Джаред отталкивался от земли мыском кроссовка, немного раскачивая качели, а его рука лежала расслабленно на спинке скамейки. Смотреть на них было странным образом тяжело. Дженсен видел, как девочка склоняет голову, поправляет волосы, теребит край юбки, как Джаред улыбается ей, и глупое сердце частило в груди, отбивая «вот и всё, вот и всё, вот и всё…».  
Дженсен нацепил приветливую улыбку и раздвинул двери шире.  
\- О! – Джаред, увидев его, просиял. – Дженсен проснулся.  
Девочка вскочила с качелей, смущённо потупилась, спрятала руки за спину.  
\- Это Алексис, – представил Джаред, – моя одноклассница. А это Дженсен… мой… брат.  
Последнее слово он произнёс с запинкой, проглотив окончание. Алексис переводила взгляд с одного на другого, и вопрос в её глазах был очевидным.  
\- Не родной брат, – натянуто рассмеялся Джаред, – поэтому мы не похожи.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, – Алексис перестала смущаться, прямо посмотрела ясными синими глазами. Дженсен подумал, что, пожалуй, она ему нравится, и от этой мысли стало совсем тошно.  
\- Мне тоже, – кивнул он.  
\- Ну, я пойду? – Алексис обернулась к Джареду, и тот сразу встал.  
\- Может, тебя подвезти? – предложил Дженсен.  
\- Алексис тут недалеко живёт, я провожу, – Джаред схватил девушку за руку и потащил в обход дома, та только рукой махнуть успела на прощание.  
Дженсен бесцельно слонялся по дому, раздумывая, не отправиться ли на работу пораньше, изгрыз в мясо всю губу и расставил баночки со специями в шахматном порядке, а Джаред всё не возвращался. Когда Дженсен позвонил ему, телефон задребезжал на столе в кабинете.  
Телевизор пробубнил, что завтра в Уайт Роке «переменная облачность, возможен дождь», и Дженсен, выцепив фразу, малодушно подумал, что завтрашнюю вечеринку из-за дождя можно будет и перенести. Это был бы откровенно трусливый и бесполезный поступок – толку-то тянуть? Джаред всё равно общается с одноклассниками, а на вечеринке Дженсен настаивал сам. Сам же хотел, чтобы Джареду понравился кто-то его возраста, чтобы он жил обычной жизнью и не заморачивался ненормальными отношениями с Дженсеном. Но от рассуждений легче не становилось, наоборот, болело до нервной дрожи, до звериного собственнического «мой, не отдам!».  
Дженсен сходил в душ, пытаясь ледяной водой вымыть дурь из головы, и пригладил триммером щетину. Бриться не решился – руки тряслись, а забавлять посетителей обклеенной бумажками мордой он не собирался.  
Перерыл весь диван в поисках телефона, нашёл, наконец, его в кармане джинсов и, прихватив ключи от «хонды», вышел к машине. Плевать, что до открытия паба еще целый час, изводить себя глупостями дома ему изрядно надоело.  
Джаред выплыл из-за живой изгороди расслабленной походкой, когда Дженсен криво выруливал с парковки, чуть не сбивая мусорные баки у дороги. Задумчивость тут же слетела с Джареда, он нахмурился, вопросительно развёл руки, Дженсен прочитал по губам – ты куда?  
\- Тай вызвал пораньше, – соврал Дженсен, опустив стекло. – Ты уроки сделал?  
\- Ага, мне Алексис помогла.  
\- Молодец. Пока.  
Дженсен рванул с места так, что покрышки взвизгнули, и всю дорогу до паба материл себя за несдержанность.  
***  
Тай не особо удивился, что Дженсен приехал раньше времени, с таинственным видом поманил к барной стойке и вытащил из-за неё гитару с потёртой декой и подсунутыми под струны бумажками.  
\- Настраивай!  
Дженсен с удовольствием провозился с гитарой до первых посетителей – занятие отменно прочищало мозги – и спокойно прочитал сообщение от Джареда: «Что случилось? Ты даже не поел». Дженсен отстранённо подумал: и точно, забыл поесть, голодный же проснулся. И пошёл на кухню за служебкой, на ходу набирая ответ. Потрепался там с поваром, пережёвывая бургер с картошкой, получил свежеиспечённое пирожное, которому не повезло развалиться на тарелке, и вернулся в зал.  
Ближе к ночи в «Сэндпайпер» заявилась Кэти, подсела за стойку и развлекала болтовнёй и лёгким флиртом. Не думать о Джареде и его новой подружке почти получалось, Дженсен ловил себя на этом, радовался и не думал о Джареде ещё упорнее.  
И тем не менее, когда намёки Кэти на совместное времяпрепровождение стали чересчур прозрачными, он мягко отшил её, снова сославшись на Тая, который прямо на глазах становился суровым начальником и причиной всех бед.  
Тай, даже не подозревая о своих зверских замашках, отпустил Дженсена пораньше, до закрытия.  
***  
Джаред спал в своей кровати, зажав в ладони, засунутой под щёку, мобильник. Дженсен стоял в дверях его спальни, вглядывался сквозь полумрак и боролся с желанием улечься рядом, почувствовать всей кожей сонное тепло, втянуть запах и уплыть в очередное эротическое сновидение – это же такая безобидная ерунда, никто никогда не узнает. Дженсен сделал маленький шажок к кровати, остановился и, решительно развернувшись, выгнал себя из спальни. Нет так нет, надо оставить парня в покое, и ему будет легче, если Дженсен не позволит себе ничего вообще. Пора вживаться в роль старшего брата.  
От его подушки пахло Джаредом, и Дженсен, зашвырнув её в угол, достал из шкафа другую.  
Утром Дженсен слышал сквозь сон аккорды «Бэк ин Блэк», хотел подняться и проводить Джареда в школу, но когда открыл глаза в следующий раз, за окном шелестел дождь, а часы на телефоне показывали половину четвёртого. Нужно было успеть съездить в магазин, привезти побольше еды и пива. И настроиться самому.  
Джаред сидел на разделочном столе посередине кухни и, завидев Дженсена, тут же заболтал ногами, постукивая пятками по дверце.  
\- Ну что, сегодня? – Джаред спрашивал про вечеринку, но таким тоном, будто говорил про прививку у врача, будто хотел добавить детское «может, не надо?». И теребил нитяной браслет на руке – оранжево-синий, с коричневыми бусинами на концах плетёной верёвочки.  
Дженсен прикипел к браслету взглядом. Джаред заметил его интерес.  
\- Это мне Алексис подарила, – он потупился в пол и у него заалели уши, – не отказываться же.  
\- И чего ты переживаешь? Вон как быстро подружку завёл, – Дженсен хотел сказать это другим тоном, хотел похвалить, а вышло как-то обиженно. Не по-братски. Он полез в шкафчик за чашкой, повернувшись спиной к Джареду, пряча лицо.  
\- Эй, Дженсен, ты чего? – Джаред потянул его за футболку, разворачивая к себе. Чёртова маленькая кухня, не могла быть на пару футов пошире!  
Дженсен прилепил на лицо недоумение, вздёрнул брови, обернулся.  
\- Что?  
\- Она просто друг, с уроками мне помогает. Она хорошая. – Джаред подтащил его к себе поближе, обхватил ногами, повесил руки на плечи, пристально всмотрелся в лицо.  
\- Я знаю! – бодрость в голосе через край, молодец, Дженсен!  
Дженсен опёрся руками о столешницу по бокам от Джареда. Не вырываться же, в самом деле.  
\- Поехали в магазин? – уже лучше, почти нейтрально, энтузиазм умеренный.  
\- Погоди. Хочешь, я тебе яичницу пожарю? С беконом. – Джаред нахмурился, всё выискивая что-то в глазах Дженсена. Он что, виноватым себя почувствовал? За то, что подружился с девочкой?  
\- Да, давай, – Дженсен улыбнулся и выпутался из обнимающих его рук и ног. – Бекона побольше!  
Джаред сполз со стола, загремел сковородками, полез в холодильник за беконом и яйцами – взялся за дело с душой.  
\- Сколько человек будет? – Дженсен хотел прикинуть, потребуется ли ремонт или дело обойдётся заблеванными кустами позади дома.  
\- Не знаю. Много. Алексис сказала, – Джаред зыркнул на него из-под чёлки, - что старшеклассники точно припрутся, приглашу я их или нет.  
\- Ладно. Тогда я всё же заеду вас проведать.  
\- Ага, ты ещё Мишико пришли! – Джаред возмутился так, для проформы. – Сам справлюсь.  
\- Я тихонько, одним глазком, – прищурился Дженсен. – Вы меня даже не заметите.  
\- Этого я и боюсь, – съязвил Джаред. – Подсматривать будешь?  
Слово за слово, и к тому времени, как Дженсен поел, вымыл посуду и уселся в машину, они с Джаредом сочинили целую детективную историю про то, как Дженсен в полной экипировке, в маске ниндзя с прибором ночного видения ползает по кустам, снимая компромат на школьников. В версии Джареда Дженсен ещё навернулся с соседского забора, выискивая лучший ракурс.  
В магазине они набрали целую гору «мусорной» еды, пива и одноразовой посуды. По пути обратно Джаред всё чаще вздыхал и задумчиво смотрел вдаль. Дженсен подбадривающе улыбался, но его и самого тормошило нехорошее предчувствие.  
С тяжелым сердцем он выгрузил покупки и высадил погрустневшего Джареда.  
\- Заедешь?..  
\- Обязательно. Только прибор ночного видения раздобуду, - Дженсен улыбнулся, но Джаред не поддержал, махнул рукой и побрёл к дому, на ходу вытаскивая телефон.  
Дженсен ехал в «Сэндпайпер» и злился на хорошую девочку Алексис, которая слишком быстро появилась в их жизни. И которая запросто могла стать для Джареда тем человеком, каким не имел права стать Дженсен.  
***  
Несколько часов Дженсен проработал как в тумане, механически улыбался, разливал, смешивал, подсыпал халявную закуску и протирал стойку. Не выдержав, он отпросился у Тая уехать на час, пообещав ему петь бесплатно всю следующую неделю. Ханна была ужасно недовольна, когда её поставили за стойку вместо Дженсена, но тот решил, что как-нибудь и с ней расплатится.  
Музыку было слышно за квартал от дома. В доме их единственных соседей слева не горел свет, и Дженсен решил, что их попросту нет, а из трейлерной стоянки через дорогу вряд ли кто-то начнёт названивать в полицию и жаловаться на шум. Похоже, сегодняшние гости Джареда тоже прекрасно это знали.  
Дженсен не стал въезжать на парковку, оставил машину у дороги и прокрался к дому пешком. Судя по голосам, основная компания собралась за домом, у гриля и качелей. Дженсен прошёл через дом и вышел к своему, становившемуся уже привычным, наблюдательному пункту у раздвижных дверей кабинета.  
Джареда он увидел сразу, тот на голову возвышался над всеми остальными. Рядом с ним стоял какой-то парень – постарше Джареда, пухлые губы, ёжик русых волос, нахальные глаза – по-хозяйски закинув руку на плечи. Парень о чём-то рассказывал, размахивая картонным стаканом, смеялся, а на лице Джареда застыла милая улыбка. Через минуту к ним подошла какая-то высокая блондинистая девица с замашками королевы бала, подхватила Джареда под локоть и потащила за угол дома. И тот покорно пошёл, всё так же улыбаясь. Парень что-то выкрикнул им в след и заржал, девчонка показала ему фак.  
Джаред вернулся почти сразу, блондинка топала за ним, проваливаясь каблуками в мелкий гравий, и сердито оглядывалась через плечо. Видимо, укромное местечко за домом оказалось уже занято. Девица усадила Джареда на качели, шугнув оттуда пару мальчишек помладше, и сама притёрлась рядом. Тут же рядом возник старшеклассник, уже с двумя картонными стаканами, вручил один Джареду и тоже уселся на качели. Джаред улыбался, даже что-то отвечал, вертел в руках стакан и не отпивал из него. И Дженсен вспомнил, где видел такую же улыбку – у «девочек» на вечеринках. Джаред «работал».  
Его сверстники чуяли эту податливость, он им нравился, потому что умел быть милым и привлекательным. Они ходили кругами, висли на нём, трепались и не могли поделить, понятия не имея, что они могут сделать, если захотят.  
\- Ой! - раздалось позади Дженсена. – Здравствуйте.  
Дженсен обернулся. В коридоре стояла Алексис с покрасневшим носом и опухшими глазами и комкала в руках бумажную салфетку.  
\- Привет, – Дженсену, вопреки всему, стало её жалко – что, девочка, не помог твой браслетик? – У тебя всё в порядке?  
\- Да, конечно. Только знаете, я за Джареда волнуюсь. – Алексис подошла ближе, доверчиво заглянула в лицо. – Брок ни на шаг от него не отходит, говорит всякое, а Джаред не отвечает. И вообще ведёт себя странно…  
\- Я с ним поговорю, – Дженсен вышел на террасу, махнул рукой, привлекая внимание Джареда.  
Галдёж вокруг смолк ненадолго и возобновился в другой тональности – теперь все переговаривались, глядя на него. Дженсен поманил Джареда и вернулся в дом, прошёл на кухню, разгрёб пивные банки, чтобы добраться до кофеварки.  
\- Что-то не так? – Джаред вошёл тихо, привалился к стене, скрестив руки на груди. – Травку никто не курит.  
Даже голос у него был сейчас другой, низкий, плавно перетекал гласными, без обычных его скачков и ершистой резкости.  
\- Почему не пьёшь? – Дженсен допускал, что мог просто не видеть, как Джаред пил, но почему-то был уверен, что тот трезв как стёклышко. Слушает и запоминает по старой привычке.  
Джаред опешил от вопроса, замялся, плечи поникли и руки, расцепившись, повисли вдоль тела.  
\- Не знаю. Не хочу просто…  
Дженсен взял ближайшую банку с пивом, открыл, протянул ему:  
\- Пей. Веди себя, как они, а не как... Расслабься уже!  
Джаред подозрительно покосился на него, сделал маленький глоток.  
\- И я не буду сильно ругаться, если ты врежешь этому Броку. Ну, если вдруг достанет.  
Джаред отхлебнул побольше.  
\- И присмотри за своей под… за Алексис. Хорошо?  
\- Понял.  
\- Веселись!  
На улице снова накрапывал дождь, клокастые тучи обещали, что он разойдётся ещё сильнее, и Дженсен недовольно поморщился: сейчас все переползут в дом, будут там тискаться на их кроватях и разливать пиво где ни попадя.  
***  
Работа помогала отвлечься, но Дженсену всё равно было не по себе. Под конец он уже не мог думать ни о чем другом. Только о том, что именно сейчас, в этот момент, заканчиваются его искорёженные отношения с Джаредом и у того начинаются другие, нормальные. Он убеждал себя, что так должно быть, так нужно и правильно, но выходило откровенно плохо. Ему вспомнился Эдди, остро захотелось почувствовать рядом плечо друга, выговориться тому, кто поймёт и поддержит, несмотря ни на что, кто может подсказать, как быть и как бороться с собой. Но самым близким человеком в этом городе был Джаред – его открытая рана, так же не отделить от себя, не вырезать и не сбежать, только ждать, когда затянется, когда притерпится и выветрится со временем эта отрава.  
Дженсен не спеша протёр стойку, перебрал накопившиеся бумажки: это счёт - пробить в «белке», это телефон какой-то Мэнди, это просто мусор, ещё телефон и ещё счёт… Закрыл смену, тщательно перепроверяя каждую цифру, переоделся и побрёл к машине. Дождь всё лил, Дженсен успел промокнуть, пока добрался до «Хонды», в салоне было холодно, и он тут же промёрз. Домой ехать не хотелось. Хотелось принять горячий душ и спать в обнимку с Джаредом, а придётся разгребать горы мусора и выпроваживать засидевшихся гостей.  
Опасения Дженсена подтвердились: когда он подъехал к дому, музыка всё ещё играла, хоть и не так громко, а на парковке пестрели раскисшие картонные стаканы и упаковки от чипсов. В доме пахло сигаретами, кисло - разлитым пивом и перегаром. На диване в гостиной похрапывал Брок, во сне растерявший всю свою крутизну – по-детски подпирал кулаком щёку и пускал слюни. На кухню можно было пройти, только распинывая ногами пустые банки и прочий мусор. В спальне Джареда на кровати ютилось человек пять или шесть – не сосчитать, сколько рук и ног перемешалось, казалось, их принесли и свалили там, как попало.  
Дверь в спальню Дженсена была заперта. Дженсен стоял перед ней и не решался постучать – боялся того, что может там увидеть. Может, лучше пока прибраться, выпить кофе, сходить в душ, если он не занят, конечно. Так, наверное, и нужно было поступить, но Дженсен поднял руку и решительно постучал. Дверь открыли почти моментально, он даже руку не успел опустить. Открыла Алексис – кто бы сомневался – полностью одетая, только волосы немного растрепались, но взгляд не сонный, такой же ясный, как и был. Позади неё на кровати завозился Джаред, тоже одетый, хоть и босой, привстал, опершись на локоть, и уставился через плечо на Дженсена.  
\- Я… – замямлила Алексис, – мне… Я пойду.  
Протиснулась мимо Дженсена и улизнула в сторону кухни.  
Из колонок лилось что-то лёгкое и романтичное, и Дженсен зачем-то стал вспоминать, кто это поёт, но никак не мог сосредоточиться.  
\- Закрой дверь, – подал голос Джаред и, со стоном повалившись на подушки, зарылся пальцами в волосы.  
Дженсен зашёл в комнату, закрыл за собой дверь, и только потом до него дошло, что, может, Джаред имел в виду закрыть дверь снаружи и оставить его в покое. Но догадка не подтвердилась.  
\- Ты почему так долго? – Джаред потянулся и сел на кровати, скрестив ноги. На его светло-серой футболке, на груди, темнели подозрительные бурые брызги.  
\- Как повеселились? – Дженсен не хотел знать, вопрос вырвался сам собой.  
\- Ты про Алексис?  
\- Я вообще.  
\- Напился, подрался, – отчитался Джаред и с вызовом уставился исподлобья.  
\- Брок?.. – задрал бровь Дженсен.  
Отвалившись от двери, он подошёл к комоду, проверил выстроенные на нём пивные банки – пустая, пустая, почти пустая, целая – повертел не открытую банку в руках.  
\- Не-а, Колин, – Джаред выдержал паузу, подождал, пока Дженсен на него посмотрит. – Сказал, что я отсасываю преподу по математике, раз у меня оценки за тесты хорошие, хоть я такой дебил по другим предметам.  
Дженсена прошибло холодным потом. Даже его передёрнуло от этой фразы, а каково было Джареду, он и представить не мог. Смотрел на него во все глаза и боролся с желанием стиснуть его в объятиях и никогда больше не отпускать, заполнить ему уши ласковыми словами, чтобы не слышал ничего другого...  
\- Я ему врезал. А Брок помог.  
Джаред встал с кровати, покачнувшись, шагнул к Дженсену, отобрал банку и поставил на комод. Дженсен всё ещё не мог выдавить ни слова.  
\- Теперь про Алексис, – продолжил докладывать Джаред. – Хорошая девочка просто хочет со мной дружить. Она меня жале-е-ет… – издевательски протянул он и дёрнул губой. – Жалеет несчастного инвалида.  
Дженсен видел, что тот пьян, на взводе и зол на всех, но в первую очередь – на себя.  
\- Все меня жалеют. Или презирают. Все! Они чуют, что я другой, что я… сломанный! – Джаред всё повышал голос, вспарывал воздух пальцем, тыкая в сторону двери.  
\- Ну с чего ты взял?..  
\- И даже ты! – выкрикнул Джаред обвинение. – Даже ты меня жалеешь!  
\- Джаред, не кричи! – Дженсен шагнул к двери, выглянул – никого – и, защёлкнув замок, прислонился к стене рядом. – Это не так…  
Джаред стоял вполоборота у комода, опустив плечи и голову, и тяжело дышал. Потом развернулся, подошёл и навис над осевшим Дженсеном.  
\- Почему… ты... меня… не хочешь?! – Джаред говорил громко, судорожно вдыхая после каждого слова, сдерживая то ли гнев, то ли рыдания. Дженсену показалось, что Джаред проорал это на весь дом, что сейчас все проснулись и вслушиваются сквозь музыку, и он накрыл рот Джареда ладонью, другой рукой притиснув за затылок.  
Джаред замотал головой, завозил влажными губами по ладони, попытался укусить и протестующе замычал. Потом схватил обеими руками кисть и прижал сильнее, зажмурив глаза, целуя в самую середину. У Дженсена враз ослабели мышцы, он дрогнул всем телом и ослабил хватку. Джаред сдвинул его ладонь на щёку, придержал сверху своей, сказал тише, испытующе глядя в глаза:  
\- Почему ты меня отталкиваешь? Почему толкаешь меня к ним? Я тебе противен? Я жалок, да? Поэтому ты меня не хочешь…  
Внутри Дженсена билось: я хочу, хочу тебя! Больше всего на свете! Клокотало в горле и рвалось наружу. Молчание нисколько не спасало – он смотрел на Джареда отчаянно и жадно и знал, что выдаёт себя с головой. Джаред заметил и понял – не мог не понять, с его-то чутьём. Подался вперёд, ещё ближе, глубоко вздохнул и отпустил руку Дженсена, только чтобы закинуть свои руки на шею привычным жестом. Привалил Дженсена к стене, распластался на нём, умостив тяжёлую голову на плече.  
Дженсен понимал, что происходит неизбежное, что сейчас его несёт на волне чужих эмоций и собственных переживаний, но не мог сопротивляться, выдохся… Он обвил руками ставшее родным тело, своего Джареда, своё украденное сокровище, и мысленно умолял, чтобы ему не захотелось большего, чтобы он успокоился так. Но его мольбы остались без ответа.  
\- Я хочу тебя, Дженсен, – змеем зашептал Джаред в ухо, – ты не представляешь – как. Только о тебе и думаю, с утра и до ночи, и ночью тоже. Никого больше не хочу, слышишь? Я проверял. Я целовался с Кристи – и ничего не почувствовал, вообще ничего. А с тобой я чувствую. Без тебя мне дышать тяжело…  
Джаред склонил голову, потёрся носом о щёку, прикоснулся губами к скуле, скользнул ниже.  
\- Не надо, Джаред! – Дженсен увернулся от поцелуя и проклял себя за это.  
\- Да что ты хочешь от меня?! – заорал Джаред и саданул его кулаком по груди, пробитые пулей рёбра тут же взвыли затаившейся болью. – Что тебе надо?!  
Он снова занёс руку, Дженсен перехватил его за запястье, не желая причинять боль, только удерживая. Джаред тут же вырвался, с силой толкнул обеими руками, впечатав в стену, так что она дрогнула с глухим гулом.  
\- Блядь, да ты импотент что ли?! – выплюнул в лицо. – Или заразиться боишься от шлюхи? Не бойся, я без резинки никогда не трахался, и проверяли нас постоянно. Извини, справку предоставить не могу!  
\- Пожалуйста, Джаред, тише! – Дженсен машинально поднял руку, чтобы зажать ему рот, но Джаред отбил её и попытался ударить снова. В его глазах полыхала такая мешанина чувств, что было понятно – сейчас ему плевать, слышит их кто-то или нет.  
Джаред бестолково размахивал руками, пытаясь достать Дженсена, и нашёл способ ударить побольнее – словами.  
\- Или ты сверху не можешь? Так я тебя трахну сам! Я умею! Был один клиент, любил, когда его мальчики ебут. Тогда меня накачивали какой-то дрянью, я сутками кончить не мог. А с тобой смогу, не сомневайся!  
Джаред пыхтел, отбивался, толкался, изворачивался и уронил-таки Дженсена на кровать.  
\- Джаред, прекрати! – Дженсен обхватил его, прижимая руки к бокам. – Я не хочу делать тебе больно!  
\- Но ты делаешь! Мне – больно! – выл Джаред в голос. – Что ты за дубина такая непробиваемая! Я тебя люблю, понял?!  
Дженсен только головой замотал – нет, нет, Джаред, сам не понимаешь, что несёшь.  
\- Люблю тебя, - напирал Джаред, сверкал раскосыми повлажневшими глазищами, - влюбился бы с первого взгляда, если бы мог. Только тогда я не понимал, не умел, Дженсен… А теперь могу.  
Дженсену на лицо упали горячие капли, обожгли, сползая по коже. Джаред перестал дёргаться, спрятал лицо за свисающими прядями. Только слёзы срывались с кончика покрасневшего носа, выдавая его.  
Дженсен отпустил его, и Джаред упал вперёд, беспорядочно тычась губами в щёки, в нос, в губы, обхватил руками лицо, стирая большими пальцами влагу со скул, и смотрел, смотрел во все глаза, будто не мог выразить словами переполняющие его чувства. Будто не верил: неужели можно? И Дженсен не смог отказать, не смог сказать нет, и соврать уже не мог, даже если эта ложь была необходима. Стоило признаться самому себе: ещё тогда, целую вечность или несколько недель назад, когда он впервые увидел Джареда, он захотел его. Не просто спасти мальчишку от той неприглядной, тяжёлой, постыдной жизни, а оставить его рядом. И как бы он ни прикрывался перед собой и всем миром благовидными предлогами, сейчас, в этот момент он получил то, чего жаждал с самого начала. И пусть чувства Джареда – лишь ненадёжная смесь гормонов и юношеских эмоций, Дженсен был рад оказаться тем, кому эти чувства предназначались.  
Дженсен тонул в обожающем взгляде, таял от неуклюжих ласк и нежности, и не хотел ничего менять. Он поднял отяжелевшие руки, обнял Джареда так, как давно хотел, поглаживая, ощущая ладонями худое, но сильное и гибкое тело, горячую кожу под тонкой тканью футболки, пробежался кончиками пальцев по вздымающимся рёбрам и потянулся за поцелуем. Джаред постанывал в поцелуй, задерживал дыхание и жарко выдыхал, жмурился, хватал Дженсена за лицо, за плечи и придавливал, вжимал в кровать, будто боялся, что Дженсен передумает и снова сбежит. Мозг блаженно поплыл в дымке эйфории, и тут Дженсена словно что-то толкнуло – музыка больше не играла, в доме стало тихо, и звуки, которые они издавали с Джаредом, громко и влажно раздавались в тишине комнаты.  
Он с трудом остановил Джареда, который тёрся об него, задевая пряжку ремня своей пряжкой и вжимаясь внушительной выпуклостью в стояк Дженсена. Джаред открыл глаза, сфокусировался на лице Дженсена, недоумённо посмотрел на прижатый к губам палец, сообразив, вскинул голову и испуганно уставился на дверь.  
\- Они нас слышали? – Джаред спрыгнул с кровати, на цыпочках скользнул к двери и приложил ухо, прислушиваясь.  
\- Поздно ты этим озаботился, – тихо проворчал Дженсен и добавил громким шёпотом: – Что делать-то будем?  
\- Я бы продолжил, – конечно, Джаред пошутил, но его глаза сияли неподдельным счастьем.  
\- Боюсь, не сегодня…  
\- Ладно, завтра, - подхватил Джаред. – Завтра у тебя выходной, и ты весь будешь мой!  
\- Хорошо, – покладисто согласился Дженсен и охнул под рухнувшим сверху Джаредом. Победный вопль Джареда слился с громким хрустом – кажется, у кровати треснула деревянная ножка.  
\- Ты обещал! – Джаред куснул его за губу, подкрепляя слова, и тут же поцеловал, извиняясь.  
Прежде чем он снова увлёкся, Дженсен неимоверным усилием воли оттолкнул его, усаживаясь.  
\- Надо как-то незаметно выбраться отсюда.  
\- Давай я в окно вылезу и зайду со двора. Ну, типа меня тут не было. А ты порнуху смотрел, если что.  
\- Годится.  
Джаред прошёл к окну, приоткрыл створки, выглянул и одним слитным движением перетёк наружу. Дженсен отогнал мысли о крепкой заднице, мелькнувшей перед глазами всего на секунду, но в очень выгодном ракурсе, до боли сжал член и приказал себе успокоиться. Невесть откуда возникшие в голове воспоминания о разговоре с мисс Джилл очень в этом помогли. Через минуту в дверь громко постучали.  
\- Дженсен! – бодрым голосом заголосил Джаред. – Дженсен, ты там? Спишь, что ли?  
\- Иду, - Дженсен наскрёб недовольства, состроил хмурую мину и открыл дверь. – Чего надо?  
\- Ты можешь отвезти Алексис и Кристи по домам? – Джаред говорил громче, чем надо и Дженсен закатил глаза – не переигрывай.  
\- Сейчас отвезу.  
Мимо них по коридору прошествовала парочка «утренних зомби». Они пробурчали что-то похожее на «мыпшлидмой» и, цепляясь за стены и друг за друга, убрели на выход. Джаред поднял ещё двоих «зомби» со своей постели, вручил по мобильнику и вежливо поинтересовался, не заждались ли их дома. Оказалось, что очень даже заждались, что Брок уже вызвал такси и подбросит тех, кто живёт в той же части Уайт Рока. Дженсен подумал, что не такой уж плохой парень этот Брок, особенно когда находится от Джареда подальше, не распускает руки, не смотрит и не дышит на него.  
На кухне за столом сидела Алексис в обнимку с чашкой кофе, а рядом с ней Кристи рассматривала себя в зеркальце, причёсывая длинные белые локоны пальцами. Увидев Джареда в дверях, Кристи кокетливо повела плечами, закинула зеркальце в сумочку и выпятила накрашенные блеском губки. Вместе с помятым после бурной вечеринки лицом смотрелось даже комично, но Дженсена всё равно кольнуло ревностью. Девчонка наверняка считала, что облагодетельствовала своим вниманием парня помладше, и это из-за неё Джаред теперь сияет стоваттной лампочкой, в пять-то утра… А Джаред сиял, светился, закусывал губу, чтобы не лыбиться во весь рот, и Дженсен еле сдерживал рвущуюся ответную улыбку.  
Алексис выглядела недовольной, но посматривала мрачно только на Кристи. Скорее всего, она ничего не слышала, а если и слышала, то не всё. Во всяком случае, она слабо улыбнулась Дженсену, когда тот позвал её и Кристи к машине.  
Всю дорогу девчонки молчали. Алексис действительно жила неподалёку, всего в нескольких кварталах, а Кристи пришлось везти в другой конец Суррея. Она заснула по дороге – Дженсену пришлось тормошить её у дома.  
Фрейзер-хайвэй в такую рань была пустынной, километры наматывались на шины «хонды» с тихим шуршанием, невнятно-серое небо навевало тоску, и Дженсен впал в задумчивость. Хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось блаженно улыбаться и пребывать в состоянии влюблённого идиота, он понимал, что поступил опрометчиво. И пожалеть о своём решении сможет очень скоро. Он же, по сути, назначил Джареду свидание, и тот однозначно посчитал, что теперь их отношения завертятся совсем в другой плоскости. Какая-то очень маленькая часть Дженсена, та, что тоненько и неубедительно взывала к голосу разума, требовала поговорить с Джаредом и отыграть всё назад. Перетерпеть ссору, которая, несомненно, возникнет, испортить окончательно отношения с ним, но зато жить спокойно. Правильно.  
Но не успел Дженсен зайти в дом, как его снесло ураганом по имени Джаред, захлестнуло эмоциями с головой и вымело праведные мысли из головы начисто.  
\- Вообще-то, – замурчал Джаред, отрывисто чмокая его в губы, – завтра уже наступило.  
\- Э, нет, Джаред! – запротестовал Дженсен. – Сейчас мы идём спать! Я хочу отоспаться.  
\- Тогда я сплю с тобой, – заявил Джаред и поволок его за руку в спальню.  
Когда Дженсен вышел из ванной, умывшись, приняв душ и зачем-то начисто побрившись – руки уже нисколько не дрожали – Джаред сладко дрых прямо посередине его кровати.  
Дженсен тихонько прикрыл дверь в ванную, стараясь не шуметь, вытащил чистое бельё из комода, задел пивные банки на нём, и те с грохотом повалились на пол. Джаред даже ухом не повёл – лежал, раскинувшись на спине, и спал с чуть заметной улыбкой на губах. Дженсен осторожно опустился рядом, протянул руку, замешкался на секунду и опустил её на впалый живот. Погладил тёплую кожу вокруг пупка, проследил пальцем шелковистую дорожку волос, сбегающую под резинку трусов. Волоски только начали отрастать, и Дженсену представилось, как совсем недавно Лючи нещадно сдирала их горячим воском, делая тело Джареда ещё более обнажённым. Для его клиентов.  
Солнце за окном уже налилось желтизной, подсвечивало золотым кожу Джареда, напоминая о том дне, когда Дженсен впервые увидел его без одежды, вымазанным блестящим маслом. Воспоминания накатили неудержимо, приливной волной потащили в недавнее прошлое. Дженсен не хотел вспоминать, гнал от себя эти мысли и не мог не думать о всех тех людях, которые касались Джареда, лапали, ставили на нём синяки и метки, совали в него свои члены…  
Поддавшись порыву, он обхватил Джареда покрепче, подтянул к себе, зарылся носом в волосы, впитывая всеми чувствами – вот он здесь, рядом, никто его больше тронуть не посмеет. Джаред сонно вздохнул, закинул руку Дженсену на талию и просунул ступню между икр, вжимаясь ещё ближе. Дженсен вытолкнул шёпотом через перехваченное спазмом горло:  
\- Всё. Всё кончилось.  
Сказал больше себе, чем мирно сопящему ему в ключицу Джареду, и сам не поверил до конца. Где-то там продолжает снабжать клиентов податливыми телами «Парадизо», Джоди строит «девочек», а Фред подыскивает новые кандидатуры на освободившиеся места. Дженсен надеялся, что хотя бы Моргану достанется по заслугам, верил мистеру Андо и его делу чести – больше ничего не оставалось…  
***

Проснулся Дженсен от странных ощущений: у него мёрзли стопы, было душно и тяжело дышать, а в паху скручивалось и накапливалось возбуждение. Дженсен протёр глаза и уставился на возвышающееся у него на груди, прямо перед лицом, задранное и свёрнутое комом одеяло – оно-то и душило, затрудняя дыхание. Он почувствовал влажное прикосновение к члену и тихое мурчание Джареда:  
\- Такой же красивый. Охуенный просто!..  
Член запульсировал, наливаясь, его погладили, стиснули у основания, поднимая от живота, перекатили яйца в ладони.  
\- Сейчас я тебя попробую.  
Дженсен подавил желание сбежать – сам себя в ловушку загнал, лежи теперь и не рыпайся, получай удовольствие – прочистил горло и сипло выдавил:  
\- Джаред, ты там с моим членом разговариваешь?  
\- Угу. Не мешай нам, - хохотнул Джаред.  
\- Нет уж, я поучаствую! – Дженсен откинул в сторону одеяло – взопревшая грудь тут же покрылась мурашками и соски стали очень чувствительными. Дженсен провёл по ним рукой, пытаясь стряхнуть бьющее через край напряжение, и приподнялся на локтях, осматривая открывшуюся картину.  
Джаред лежал животом на кровати, предплечьями упираясь по сторонам от бёдер Дженсена, а коленями стоял на полу. Он был без белья, и его задница белела на фоне тёмного дерева комода.  
\- Ты его как-нибудь называешь? – продолжил Джаред, разглядывая член так, будто конфету из обёртки развернул.  
\- Это ты кого спросил? – не удержался от подколки Дженсен.  
\- И правильно, не называй. А то, знаешь, был у меня один… – Джаред осёкся и кинул на Дженсена виноватый взгляд.  
Дженсен не удержал разочарованный стон и повалился на спину, уставившись в потолок и безмолвно вопрошая: ну вот зачем, зачем Джаред сейчас вспомнил?.. Джаред фыркнул, обдав живот Дженсена прохладным воздухом, снова взял в руку член и присосался под головкой, прихватывая кожицу губами и щекоча языком. У Дженсена начисто вымело все мысли из головы, осталось только бьющее под дых желание. Он хватанул воздух ртом – губы тут же пересохли, и зашарил руками, нащупывая голову Джареда, да хоть что-то, дотянуться, почувствовать кожей, увидеть, что это именно он, что происходит что-то особенное, не так, как было с другими.  
Джаред старался: надевался ртом, легко пропуская до горла, облизывал и ласкал самым кончиком языка там, где надо, забирал в рот яйца и поглаживал кончиками пальцев под ними – в общем, сводил Дженсена с ума. Тот цеплялся за изголовье руками, мял подушку и сдирал простыни, силясь не поддавать бёдрами и не кончить на мягкие раскрасневшиеся губы. Джаред выпустил изо рта член Дженсена, ткнулся носом в паховую складку, вылизал там, тщательно собрал языком размазанную возле пупка смазку, вытерся о своё плечо, сполз ниже и, пошарив на полу у кровати, бросил Дженсену тюбик смазки.  
\- Я тебя распробовал, теперь можешь мазаться этой дрянью, – сказал Джаред, заползая обратно на Дженсена и усаживаясь попой прямо на обласканный член. Устроился, ёрзая ягодицами и яйцами по чувствительной коже, погладил свой член, крепко стоящий вверх, спрятал в кулаке нежно-розовую головку и наклонился, затыкая Дженсена поцелуем.  
Дженсен хотел прекратить. Кажется, он хотел это прекратить, чтобы дело не зашло слишком далеко, чтобы их связь не стала по-настоящему незаконной, но руки сами тянулись к Джареду, ложились на жилистые бёдра и стискивали их, губы раздвигались, приглашая, а язык, вместо возражений, исследовал кромку острых зубов. Всё, на что Дженсен был способен сейчас – не торопиться и тщательно следить, чтобы случайно не задеть его заживающий шрам на колене.  
Дженсен скользнул ладонями по ногам Джареда вверх, обхватил тонкую мальчишескую талию, царапнул короткими ногтями по спине вдоль позвоночника, вверх и вниз, чтобы Джаред выгнулся довольным котом, и провёл ниже, по поджарым ягодицам, по одной в каждую ладонь, мазнул кончиками пальцев между ними. Там было горячо - пульсировало жаром - влажно и скользко. Мелкий засранец смазал себя – невозможно подлый поступок, не оставляющий никаких шансов на побег. Дженсен потрогал подушечкой среднего пальца припухшее отверстие – похоже, Джаред себя ещё и растянул. Дженсен застонал в голос, рыкнул, сгребая Джареда за волосы, и втянул в глубокий поцелуй, соскальзывая пальцем в анус, совсем немного, на полфаланги, оплавляясь от жара и тугой тесноты. Джаред оторвался от него, тяжело дыша, упёрся ладонями в грудь, зашептал прерывисто:  
\- Давай, Дженсен, я хочу! Мне надо. Сдохну просто, если не вставишь! – говорил и лил смазку из тюбика в ладонь, размазывал по члену Дженсена, оставшимся мазнул себе между ягодиц.  
Потом привстал и приставил головку к скользкому отверстию. Задержал дыхание и стал садиться. Дженсен видел, как исказилось его лицо на мгновение, когда головка туго проскользнула внутрь, как он зажмурился, но тут же сосредоточенно закусил губу, шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
И этого Дженсену оказалось достаточно, чтобы прекратить.  
\- Нет, Джаред. Не надо так, – Дженсен сел на кровати, чуть сдвигая Джареда назад, но не давая отстраниться. – Хочу, чтобы тебе со мной было только хорошо, – и проглотил: «… а не как с ними».  
Джаред смотрел так, будто хотел прибить на месте, раздувал ноздри и прищуривался, просверливая в Дженсене взглядом дымящиеся дырки, потом выдохнул зло:  
\- Упрямый, да?  
И, высвободив член Дженсена, тут же обхватил его ладонью и прижал к своему. Провёл по головкам большим пальцем, смешивая клейкие капли смазки и задвигал рукой, пытаясь удержать оба. Схватил Дженсена за кисть и приложил к членам, помогая себе, сжал пальцы, буркнул недовольно:  
\- Ну держи давай! Блядь, не кончишь с тобой…  
Дженсен подчинился, подстроился под его ритм, притянул за подбородок к себе, на контрасте нежно прикасаясь губами к зацелованному рту, и через минуту они оба задыхались, крали друг у друга воздух и сталкивались напряженно звенящими телами.  
Дженсен кончил сразу, как только почувствовал ладонью и членом ритмичную пульсацию рядом. Ему брызнуло на грудь и подбородок горячим, и он выплеснулся следом, пачкая их сцепленные руки. Джаред тут же повалился с колен Дженсена и увлёк его за собой. Облапил испачканной рукой – не иначе как из вредности – и громко задышал в ухо.  
\- Джаред, ты меня застал врасплох, – не успев восстановить дыхание, тут же принялся оправдываться Дженсен. – Я по-другому хотел. Не лежать бревном, а тебе делать приятно…  
\- А-а, заткнись, зануда, – беззлобно оборвал его Джаред, приложился пересохшими шершавыми губами к такому же сухому рту Дженсена. Поднял руку и повозил по ним пальцем, измазанным их спермой, и ещё раз поцеловал, облизывая и покусывая, пока Дженсен не начал улыбаться и в шутку отбиваться от ставших слишком слюнявыми выражений чувств.  
\- Мне было приятно, – добавил Джаред, легко вскочил с постели и направился в ванную, обернулся в дверях. – Идёшь?..  
Дженсен кивнул, потянул затёкшие мышцы, глубоко вдохнул их общий запах, разлившийся по спальне – тёплый, густой и мускусный, и не смог нарыть в себе достаточно угрызений совести. А потом пошёл за Джаредом в ванную, отмыл его до покрасневшей кожи и, заметив вновь нахлынувшее на того возбуждение, опустился на колени. Отсасывал старательно, но с одной эгоистичной целью – как следует распробовать Джареда на вкус.  
***  
Они выползли на кухню за кофе уже к шестичасовым новостям. Погром на кухне был частично прибран: мусор сложен в большие чёрные мешки, остатки еды и пива рассованы по полкам. Девочки – Джаред сказал, что добрых фей изображали они – даже загрузили посудомойку и протёрли стол. Оставалось убраться на заднем дворе и вымыть липнущий к подошвам пол, но Дженсен разленился и уборкой заниматься никак не хотел.  
\- Пойдём на набережную, погуляем, – предложил он Джареду. – Я ведь так толком город и не видел.  
\- Да нечего тут смотреть, – отмахнулся Джаред, – чисто, спокойно и зелено. Знаешь, у них даже птичье дерьмо на камне, ну, том самом, из-за которого город назвали, нарисованное!  
\- О, на это стоит взглянуть, – хмыкнул Дженсен.  
\- Дженсен… – вдруг как-то жалобно протянул Джаред. – Я ведь даже за руку тебя взять не смогу. И посмотреть так, как мне хочется. И поцеловать…  
\- Но ты же понимаешь, что…  
\- Всё я понимаю! – взвился Джаред, встал со стула, прошёлся к окну, выглянул за занавеску наружу. Обернулся, добавил просяще: – Давай сегодня останемся дома.  
\- Диван, телек, остатки вчерашнего праздника? – улыбнулся Дженсен.  
\- И это тоже, – рассмеялся Джаред.  
Дженсен был совсем не против провести так вечер. Только одна маленькая назойливая мыслишка трепыхалась на задворках сознания: нужно поплотнее задёрнуть шторы. И закрыться на все замки. Ещё бы изгородь повыше... А ещё лучше – свалить из этого тесного городишки насовсем.  
Они успели поужинать и усесться перед телевизором, как и планировали. Джаред просидел рядом с Дженсеном ровно минуту и влез ему на колени, ворча что-то потерянном времени и необходимости нагонять. В разрез со своими словами он начал неспешно, даже с ленцой целовать Дженсена, запустив руки ему под футболку и осторожно, легко касаясь подушечками тонких пальцев шрама на боку. Дженсен съехал по спинке дивана чуть ниже и устроился поудобнее.  
И тут в дверь позвонили.  
Дженсен дёрнулся и изумлённо уставился на Джареда:  
\- Кто это ещё?  
\- Бля-я-я… – протянул Джаред и ткнулся лбом Дженсену в плечо, пробубнил оттуда: – Я забыл. Алексис хотела зайти вечером, собаку показать.  
\- Какую ещё собаку? И почему она к нам пришла? – Дженсен закипал – Джаред опять не поставил его в известность, жил сам по себе, не особо просчитывая наперёд.  
\- У неё щенок, американский бульдог, пять месяцев всего. Она фотки показывала на телефоне, смешной такой. А я просто собак люблю…  
Джаред кое-как пригладил волосы, одёрнул футболку и пошёл открывать. Дженсен нехотя подобрался, сел ровнее, собрал рассыпанные по дивану чипсы в миску и открыл себе ещё пива.  
В прихожей послышались голоса, потом Джаред выкрикнул:  
\- Мы на заднем дворе, – и хлопнул дверью.  
На самом деле Дженсен тоже любил собак, и ему стало любопытно взглянуть на щенка, но он переупрямил сам себя, встал и пошёл в чулан за ведром и шваброй – физический труд и раньше прекрасно помогал не думать о том, с кем Джаред и чем занимается.  
Дженсена хватило на то, чтобы кое-как помыть пол на кухне и в спальнях. Он сунул швабру в ведро с грязной водой, вытер руки о джинсы и вышел во двор.  
Щенок оказался почти полностью белым, с несколькими тёмными пятнами на голове и боках. У него были толстые неуклюжие лапы, крупная круглая башка с ушами-лопухами и слюнявая розовая пасть. Щенок с визгливым тявканьем наскакивал на Джареда, который, ухохатываясь, валялся на траве, и пытался то ли облизать, то ли укусить за нос. Алексис покачивалась на качелях, сложив на коленях яркий брезентовый поводок, и улыбалась во весь рот, глядя на эту возню.  
\- Привет, - Дженсен сел рядом с ней, приветливо улыбнувшись, и тоже стал смотреть. Зрелище действительно было увлекательным. – Спасибо, что помогла с уборкой.  
\- Не за что, – Алексис опустила ресницы и запылала щёчками. – Мне было несложно.  
\- Как его зовут? – Дженсен кивнул на щенка.  
\- Джон Дэвис, – Алексис воодушевилась. – У него пятно на глазу, как у пирата. В родословной другое имя, на французском, его и не выговоришь – Дэвиса из Квебека привезли.  
\- Ты не знаешь французского?  
\- Совсем немного. В школе испанский учу, а сама я не канадка, мы тоже недавно переехали, из Техаса.  
Вот и весь секрет: два новичка сблизились, потому что оба неместные, обоим непривычно, а если держаться вместе, то не так страшно. Дженсен не сказал, что он тоже техасец, не спросил, из какого города Алексис, и вообще запретил себе думать на эту тему – девчонка и так будет появляться здесь чаще, чем ему хотелось, не хватало ещё и ему к ней привязаться.  
Джаред поймал щенка за щёки, потрепал, называя всякими смешными прозвищами, и, казалось, сам готов был расцеловать мокрый чёрный нос. Щенок вырвался и с лаем стал нарезать круги вокруг Джареда, оскальзываясь на траве.  
\- Джаред, может, тебе тоже собаку завести? – вырвалось у Дженсена необдуманное. Собака – значит осесть, по-настоящему остановиться, обрасти знакомствами на собачьей площадке и знать, в каком магазине выгоднее покупать корм.  
\- Надо подумать, – с заминкой сказал Джаред, но было видно по его горящему взгляду, что ему очень хочется.  
Щенку надоело носиться, и он, унюхав что-то очень для себя привлекательное, принялся рыться между кустами, пыхтя и выбрасывая лапами комья сырой земли.  
\- Дэвис! – прикрикнула Алексис, вскакивая с качелей. – Дэвис, прекрати!  
Она подбежала к щенку, защелкнула карабин поводка на ошейнике и потянула его за собой.  
\- Извините, – оправдывалась она перед Дженсеном. – Я всё поправлю. Сейчас… только…  
Алексис тянула упирающегося щенка, сдержанно ругалась себе под нос и бросала Дженсену виноватые улыбки.  
\- Да я сам уберу, – хмыкнул Джаред, подошёл, взял щенка на руки, и тот сразу обмяк, свесив вниз тяжелую морду в складочку.  
\- Давай мы в следующий раз в парке погуляем? – предложила Алексис. Она шагала за Джаредом на выход со двора, будто это она была привязана за поводок.  
\- Ага, давай, – согласился Джаред. Они скрылись за углом.  
\- Дженсен, пока! – спохватившись, крикнула оттуда Алексис.  
\- Пока! – отозвался Дженсен. Джаред сам выпроводил гостей, Дженсену чуточку льстило, что тот предпочёл его общество живой игрушке.  
Джаред вернулся довольно быстро, поманил его из дверей кабинета, утащил на диван, на пригретое местечко.  
\- Дженсен, не надо собаку заводить, – оторвавшись от поцелуя вдруг сказал он.  
\- Почему? – Дженсен не был сторонником постельных разговоров, спросил так, из вежливости. Приложился ртом к горлу Джареда и слушал, как его голос резонирует, вибрирует под губами. И не сразу понял, что тот говорил.  
\- … вдруг уеду. А у тебя работа такая, что собака будет только мешать.  
\- Куда уедешь? – Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, забилось в желудке, и скулы свело от подступившей к горлу кислоты.  
\- Учиться, - Джаред смутился. – Не сейчас, конечно. Но я же собираюсь поступать?  
Джаред спрашивал. Он уже принял решение, построил планы и спрашивал исключительно из вежливости. Конечно, не было в этом ничего удивительного, им же именно для этих целей открыли счёт и положили денег, достаточно, чтобы учиться в любом колледже, в который сумеет поступить Джаред. Просто сейчас Дженсен не был готов об этом даже думать. Это должно случиться так не скоро, мало ли что успеет произойти за это время. А вот Джаред, оказывается, думал.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Дженсен запрокинул голову на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза, и Джаред тут же приподнялся, навис над ним, задевая нос отрастающей чёлкой.  
\- Эй, Дженсен, ты что, расстроился?  
\- Не-а.  
\- Ну я же вижу! Ты дуешься! – Джаред сцапал Дженсена за лицо, потряс немного, ну точно как щенка чуть раньше. Дженсена это немного взбесило, хотя и не должно было, он не имел права злиться на Джареда за то, что тот хочет учиться. Знал, но не мог не обижаться по-детски, что Джаред так легко его оставит. Сам-то он оставлять Джареда не хотел, ни сейчас, ни через два года, ни вообще…  
\- Тебе показалось, – Дженсен открыл глаза, слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Дуешься! – Джаред чмокнул его в нос.  
\- Блин, я тебе щенок, что ли? – в шутку возмутился Дженсен, вытер предплечьем нос и защекотал Джареда, повалил на диван рядом, придавил покрепче. Джаред отбрыкивался вполсилы, смеялся задушено и лез проворными руками Дженсену в штаны.  
\- Давай уже по-взрослому, а?.. – притянув Дженсена за шею, громко зашептал он. – С тебя станется до следующего выходного меня мариновать.  
И только Дженсен открыл рот, чтобы выдать очередную глупую шутку-отговорку, как между ними завибрировало. Пожужжав, телефон разразился трелью, и Дженсен вытащил телефон из кармана. Звонила Мишико.  
\- Добрый вечер, Дженсен!  
\- Добрый, – Дженсен встал с Джареда, прикрыв трубку, сказал губами: «Мишико» – и пошёл на кухню.  
\- Как у Джареда дела в школе? Что-то его давно не видно.  
Дженсен что-то неохотно отвечал, а Мишико завалила его вопросами про школу, про успеваемость Джареда, про его самочувствие и про дружбу с Алексис, о которой она уже прознала. Дженсен понимал, что ей движет забота, что она действительно о них беспокоится, но полностью скрыть своё недовольство не мог, отделывался односложными ответами. Он кое-как отмазался от приезда Мишико к ним домой – она снова жаждала их покормить – наскоро распрощался и бросил телефон на столешницу.  
Джаред смотрел на него с ожиданием, сложив руки на подголовнике и упершись в них подбородком. Но у Дженсена настрой был безнадёжно испорчен.  
\- Достали… – Дженсен устало потёр лицо ладонями. – Я бы не хотел тут задерживаться.  
Джаред аж подскочил на месте, сел, напряжённо вглядываясь.  
\- Ты серьёзно?  
\- Вполне.  
\- А я думал, что это я такой придурок, не понимаю всей прелести этого райского местечка.  
\- Да я тоже привык, что пространства вокруг побольше…  
\- Уедем? Дженсен, давай уедем отсюда… – Джаред подошёл ближе, обнял, сунул руки Дженсену в задние карманы. – Куда-нибудь, где нас никто не знает.  
\- Ты же знаешь, мы не можем…  
Телефон снова подал голос, задребезжал по столу, подползая к краю. Дженсену захотелось, чтобы он грохнулся на пол и заткнулся уже, но он заметил краем глаза, что на экране высветился незнакомый номер. Это было странно – новый номер Дженсена мало кто знал – и он взял трубку.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Эклз, – этот голос Дженсен не спутал бы ни с чьим другим.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Андо, – в горле моментально пересохло, кольнуло предчувствием в висок.  
\- Включите телевизор. В новостях по си-эн-эн интересная для вас информация.  
\- Х-хорошо…  
\- На этом я хочу с вами попрощаться, мистер Эклз. Спасибо, и думаю, мы с вами больше не увидимся.  
Дженсен немного послушал короткие гудки, силясь сообразить, что это сейчас было, потом подорвался искать пульт от телевизора.  
\- Что случилось? – Джаред смотрел огромными испуганными глазами.  
\- Если б я знал… – бормотал Дженсен, скидывая подушки с дивана. – Где пульт?!  
\- Да вот он, – Джаред взял пульт с журнального столика и протянул Дженсену.  
\- Блядь, где этот чёртов канал, – ругался Дженсен, тыкая кнопки. – Ты знаешь, где тут си-эн-эн?  
\- Понятия не имею, – Джаред растерянно топтался рядом, с тревогой посматривая то на Дженсена, то на мелькающие на экране кадры, и вдруг заорал: – Стой, стой! Вот этот! Назад мотай!  
Дженсен и сам это увидел, но палец на кнопке дрогнул, и он проскочил нужный канал. Узнал не по логотипу, а по знакомому лицу за правым плечом ведущей новостей – там красовался портрет Моргана.  
Дженсен силился понять, что говорит ведущая, пытался прибавить громкость, но не мог нашарить нужную кнопку на пульте. В глаза бросилась надпись крупными белыми буквами на серо-голубом фоне: «Дело профессора Моргана получило развитие», и ниже, помельче: «Организации, занимающейся сексуальной эксплуатацией несовершеннолетних, покровительствовали политики и полицейские чины ЛА». Голос ведущей прорвался в сознание Дженсена, чёткий и бесстрастный:  
\- …под видом эскорт-услуг. В результате спецоперации, проведённой силами ФБР, были арестованы…  
Картинка на экране сменилась, появились кадры оперативной съёмки: люди в чёрных бронежилетах с белыми буквами ФБР, с автоматами наперевес бегут к знакомому особняку на Бел-Эйр-драйв. Следующий кадр: из особняка выводят Джейсона и Джоди со скованными за спиной руками.  
\- … предъявлены обвинения в сутенёрстве и сексуальной эксплуатации несовершеннолетних. Были освобождены…  
Дженсен видел, как выводят «девочек», заметил среди них Инди – живой, но его внимание привлёк высокий темноволосый мальчишка. Парень шёл, низко опустив голову, спрятавшись от камер за свисающими на лицо волосами, но он был очень, очень похож…  
Джаред, стоящий рядом, тоже в этот момент обернулся на Дженсена, его рот приоткрылся в потрясении, глаза округлились.  
\- …по предварительным данным, услугами организации пользовались известные политики, имена которых не разглашаются в интересах следствия, - продолжала ведущая. – Некоторые из них оказались связаны с высокими чинами Лос-Анджелесской полиции, и, возможно, именно это является причиной, почему организация существовала длительное время незамеченной.  
\- Что это значит, Дженсен? – просипел Джаред.  
\- Похоже, «Парадизо» конец…  
\- А Морган… ты видел, ты заметил? – возбуждение Джареда нарастало, он хлопал Дженсена по плечу, тянул за футболку.  
\- Морган сидит уже, я так понял, – Дженсен отмер, выключил телевизор и смотрел на Джареда, не зная, что ещё сказать.  
Джаред вдруг заорал во всё горло, завопил дико, раскинув руки и задрав голову, схватил Дженсена в охапку, запрыгал, победно вскрикивая.  
Он заметался по гостиной, что-то бормоча себе под нос, пригрозил телевизору кулаком и убежал в спальню. Дженсен всё переваривал новости, примерял их на себя, на них, на их новую жизнь. Прислушивался к себе – что изменилось? И понял, что перестало давить на грудь. Удушливая забота жителей Уайт-Рока – прекрасных отзывчивых, хотя и немного навязчивых людей – перестала тяготить его.  
\- Теперь-то… мы… уедем? – прокричал Джаред из спальни. Его голос странно прерывался. Чем он там занимается?  
Дженсен прошёл в комнату и увидел, что Джаред забрался на кровать и прыгает, чуть не задевая макушкой потолок. Будь потолки пониже – расшиб бы себе голову. И вдруг Джаред громко запел:  
\- Две обезьянки скачут на кровати!..  
\- Джаред, ты что делаешь?! – Дженсен перепугался, рванул к нему, но запнулся и приземлился на колени у изножья кровати. – Зачем ты?..  
\- Одна из них упала, – захохотал Джаред, указывая на Дженсена, и на минуту перестал прыгать. Дженсен хотел поймать его за голую ступню, но Джаред увернулся и снова запрыгал. Матрас пружинил Дженсену в грудь и мешал встать.  
\- Погоди, погоди, Дженсен, всё кончилось, я хочу допеть! Мне надо допеть!  
Джаред пел про своих обезьянок, весело и громко, совсем непохоже на то заунывное мычание, которое Дженсен услышал в Анджелус Оакс. Закончил куплет и начал следующий:  
\- Одна обезьянка скачет на кровати… – он закривлялся, задёргал руками и ногами, повалился на кровать и скатился на Дженсена, прижав его к полу. Допел уже тихо и, глядя Дженсену прямо в глаза, сияя восторгом и радостью, сказал:  
\- Больше на кровати обезьянок нет. Прощайте, обезьянки.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/237815/318697295.0/0_14f592_b90cc615_orig)

Конец.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] - [Five Little Monkeys (текст на английском и перевод)](http://englishkit.ru/anglijskij-dlya-detej-stixi/monkeys-pyat-malenkix-obezyanok)
> 
> [2] - "Сэндпайпер" - от англ. sandpiper - кулик.
> 
> [3] - "Белка" - [Squirrel Systems](http://www.squirrelsystems.com/) \- программное обеспечение и программно-аппаратные комплексы для автоматизации ресторанного учёта.
> 
> Иллюстрация от Сиюри - [Финальная сцена](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/237815/318697295.0/0_14f592_b90cc615_orig)


End file.
